Snö och svart vatten
by Penguin
Summary: SLASH Harry och Draco går sitt sista år på Hogwarts och måste fatta svåra och viktiga beslut inför framtiden. De hade aldrig kunnat ana hur stort deras inflytande på varandra skulle bli. Det här är den svenska versionen av "Of Snow and Dark Water"
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: Det här är egentligen mest ett experiment. Jag har inte skrivit just någon fanfiction på svenska förut, och tyckte bara det skulle vara intressant att lägga upp en svensk version av "Of Snow and Dark Water" här. Översättning är ett underligt och komplicerat fenomen, och att översätta sin egen text var en något märklig upplevelse. :) I alla fall hoppas jag att det finns en och annan svensk slasher som ska hitta den här versionen av historien och uppskatta den! 

Ett stort tack till mitt beta-team som läser den engelska versionen: **Plumeria**, **Darklites**, **Verdant**, **Lowi** och **Milena Lupin**. De är fantastiskt generösa med tid, stöd och kunskap. Tack också till **Earthquake**, **VanityFair** och **Aidan Lynch** som hjälpte mig med synpunkter på prologen.

Author: Penguin

Title: SNÖ OCH SVART VATTEN

PROLOG

Det kupolformade växthuset drömde i den mjuka sommarskymningen. De många glasrutorna speglade det kvardröjande ljuset på himlen och fick hela den fasetterade strukturen att skimra och glittra likt ett smycke som någon tappat i gräset på familjen Malfoys ägor, halvvägs mellan det stora huset och sjön. 

Inne i växthuset flöt hundratals arter och varianter av lotusblommor och näckrosor omkring på den cirkelformade mittenbassängens mörka vatten, och deras regnbågsspektrum av färger glödde svagt i dunklet. Det var hett och fuktigt och stilla, alldeles tyst förutom när en droppe vatten föll ned i den smala cirkelformade bassäng som följde växthusets ytterväggar. Stilla och sövande. 

Men alla växterna sov inte. I mittenbassängen flöt enorma gröna blad med upprättstående kanter, som jättelika pajformar, omkring på vattnet, och här och där emellan dem lyfte groteskt stora, håriga blomknoppar upp sina huvuden ovanför ytan. Jättenäckrosorna sov inte – de arbetade. De befann sig mitt i en ansträngande reproduktionsprocess, där de strävade för att skicka upp fler knoppar till ytan. Arbetet var så intensivt att om någon hade vidrört knopparna skulle han ha tagit ett steg bakåt av överraskning – för knopparna var varma, nästan som människans kroppstemperatur. 

Knopparna började öppna sig nu. De tjocka gröna foderbladen delade sig nästan motvilligt – somliga avtäckte jungfruligt vita kronblad och andra rodnande rosa; ja, de rodnade där de sörjde förlusten av sin oskuld föregående natt eller gladde sig åt att ha blivit invigda i livets mysterium. 

Jättenäckrosorna blommar om natten, och bara i två nätter. Första natten är blomman ren, vit och oskuldsfull. Den öppnar sig och ligger där naken och skälvande, väntande halvt i fasa på insekterna som ska landa och kravla långt in i dess gyllene mitt för att dricka av nektarn, skövla och plundra och frossa i den. Blomman uthärdar natten, ryser under den krypande, kravlande invasionen i dess djupaste och mest skyddade inre – och i det första gryningsljuset tar den sin hämnd genom att sluta sig runt de dåsigt tillfredsställda, berusade insekterna. 

Den dödar dem inte. Den håller dem i fångenskap under dagen, fast besluten att vända våldtäkten till något gott och få de kladdiga små kropparna att irra omkring och samla så mycket pollen som möjligt. När kvällen kommer öppnar sig blomman igen och de vimmelkantiga insekterna är fria att tumla ut ur den sött doftande hettan, ut i växthusets svalare luft. Och nu är blomman rosa. Under sin andra och sista natt i livet rodnar den av stolthet och skam. 

Sedan är allt över. Blomman dör och sjunker tillbaka ner i dammens mörker, där fröna sakta mognar i bottenslam och lera. Deras korta liv i luft och skönhet fullbordas under långa, dymörka månader i djupen – tills de är redo att åter börja växa och skjuta upp blad och blomknoppar till ytan, där de i sin tur kan öppna sig och få leva sin korta tid i skönhet.


	2. Makten och härligheten

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Author: Penguin

Title: SNÖ OCH SVART VATTEN

"The sympathetic connexion supposed to exist between a man and the weapon which has wounded him is probably founded on the notion that the blood on the weapon continues to feel with the blood in his body."  
_Sir James Frazer, The Golden Bough_

FÖRSTA KAPITLET –****OM MAKTEN OCH HÄRLIGHETEN

****

APRIL 1991

I Victoriahuset stod Lucius Malfoy lutad mot mittenbassängens fuktiga kant och ansträngde ögonen för att ta in så mycket som möjligt av de mörka, platta bladen och de lotusliknande vita blommorna som flöt på vattenytan. Blommorna var små men perfekt formade, med långsmala gräddvita kronblad som mörknade till guld mot spetsarna.

"Och du säger att det är den enda förekomsten av den här varianten?" frågade han trädgårdsarbetaren som stod bredvid honom, nervöst tuggande på underläppen och med ett ansiktsuttryck som om han väntade på att bilan skulle falla.

"Ja, sir."

"Och det är en hybrid som du har tagit fram här i mitt Victoriahus, utan någon hjälp från London?"

"Ja, sir."

"Eller från Hogwarts, för den delen – kanske i synnerhet från Hogwarts? Du har inte tagit emot råd eller hjälp från den där hopplösa människan Sprout?"

"Nej, sir."

"Bra."

Trädgårdsarbetaren drog en tydlig suck av lättnad, men Lucius Malfoy hade inte frågat färdigt ännu.

"Varför valde du just den här färgställningen, om jag får fråga? Varför inte någonting mera _slående_ – som den egyptiska varianten där borta?"

Han nickade mot några åskblå blommor på andra sidan bassängen, och trädgårdsarbetaren bytte olustigt fot medan rodnaden kröp upp över hans kinder.

"Sir… jag hade två saker i åtanke. Den ena var familjen Malfoys egna färger... jag menar, ögon och hår. Den andra var den elegans och stil och... ja, den renhet i linjen som vita blommor har. Jag ansåg att extravagans var opassande med tanke på hur den goda smaken alltid understryks i det här huset. Jag vet att ni avskyr vulgära saker, sir. Och jag tänkte att en liten men perfekt formad vit blomma med bara en aning guld skulle vara en passande symbol för familjen Malfoy." Han gjorde en paus, och när Lucius Malfoy teg tillade han nervöst: "Sir."

"Ja," sade Lucius Malfoy långsamt medan hans ögon vilade på de smäckra bladen utan att egentligen ta in det de såg. "Ja, du har alldeles rätt, Markham. Vitt är ett mycket bra val. Mycket smakfullt. Utmärkt."

Han betraktade tankfullt sin trädgårdskarl. 

"Du verkar ha god förståelse för familjen Malfoys värderingar," sade han till sist, "och för vårt sätt att tänka. Och det är inte första gången jag har konstaterat det. Det var ingen slump att den här känsliga uppgiften hamnade hos dig." Hans ögon vandrade från trädgårdsarbetarens omsorgsfullt neutrala ansikte, ner över det jordfläckiga blåstället till de grova stövlarna och sedan långsamt tillbaka upp till ansiktet igen. Markham sade ingenting men mötte Lucius Malfoys blick med en antydan till trots. "Gamle Fosberry håller på att bli... ja, gammal. Han har antytt för mig att han skulle vilja gå i pension snart. Jag behöver en ny trädgårdsmästare, Markham."

Markham stirrade på honom, och de mörkblå ögonen skiftade medan tusen tankar drog förbi bakom dem. Inga uttalade tankar, men genomtänkta och begrundade. 

"Lönen blir avsevärt högre än din nuvarande, vilket du säkert inser. Och utan tvivel är du medveten om att min trädgårdsmästare också har en del... ska vi säga... extrauppgifter...? Ett utökat ansvar?"

"Ja, sir." Svaret kom nästan i en viskning.

"Trädgårdsmästaren på Malfoy Manor är en betydelsefull person. För egendomen och för mig personligen. Du kommer också att spela en mycket viktig roll för... för en del av mina bekanta. Du förstår säkert vad det innebär."

"Jag förstår fullkomligt, sir."

"Utmärkt. Kan jag förvänta mig ett svar ikväll?"

Under en bråkdels sekund gnistrade någonting förbi i de mörkblå ögonen. Lucius Malfoy höll kvar sin trädgårdsarbetares blick och kände en ilning av spänning. Han visste att han hade gjort ett gott val – ett intressant val, och möjligen också kontroversiellt. Mannen var intelligent och hade potential, och han begrep sig på god smak. Det återstod att se om han också var pålitlig. Lucius Malfoy tvivlade starkt på att han var det, eller åtminstone var han det bara så länge det gagnade hans egna, personliga syften. Men det senare kunde sägas om större delen av mänskligheten, och dessutom var inte familjen Malfoy den som drog sig undan en utmaning.

"Jag kan ge er svaret nu, sir. Jag känner mig hedrad. Jag... Tack så mycket, sir."

Lucius Malfoy log svagt och räckte fram handen. Trädgårdsarbetaren tog den lite avvaktande, men hans handslag var fast.

"Jag låter dig veta när du kan börja. Du kommer att behöva en liten introduktion till dina nya arbetsuppgifter. Jag är mycket nöjd, Markham. Jag uppskattar vad du har åstadkommit här."

Dörren till Victoriahuset öppnades, Lucius Malfoys mörka mantel svepte ut och dörren stängdes åter bakom honom. Ett kyligt drag gick som ett stråk genom den fuktiga värmen och fick trädgårdsarbetaren att rysa.

Det dröjde tio minuter innan han kunde andas normalt igen.

**__**

SOMMAREN 1997

Det gick inte att förneka att Lord Voldemort i sin mänskliga gestalt, en medelålders Tom Riddle, såg bra ut. Han hade ett kraftfullt ansikte med fyrkantig haka, mörkt hår som grånade vid tinningarna och en obestridlig auktoritet. Dessutom besatt han en påtaglig fysisk energi som synbart imponerade på kvinnor och mindre uppenbart på män. Hans mantel var enkel men med elegant snitt, och om man såg närmare efter var materialet tättvävt och dyrbart med vackert fall. Han rörde sig som om han fann stor glädje i sin gamla och samtidigt nya mänskliga kropp. Det var behagligt att betrakta hans gestalt precis som det alltid är behagligt att betrakta en vacker människa, men när han vände sig om och såg på en förstod man med chockartad insikt att detta inte var någon vanlig man. Och det var inte intellektet som talade. Det var reptilhjärnan.

I den mörka irisen glödde en krans av dansande röda flammor. När han vände sin brinnande blick mot en, visste man att man hade mött ondskan själv.

De flesta människor känner igen ondskan när de ser den, men reaktionerna varierar. En del drar sig undan i förfäran; andra stirrar fascinerat. Somliga ser genast möjligheten att skaffa sig maktpositioner i ondskans närhet. Andra blir sexuellt upphetsade. 

Under mötet som Draco deltagit i under eftermiddagen hade han sett hela detta spektrum av reaktioner, både från kvinnor och män.

Hans far tillhörde definitivt de makthungriga, men Draco var inte alldeles säker på att han inte också i viss mån tillhörde dem som fann sexuell njutning i ondskan. Draco fann det motbjudande.

Det var första gången Lucius hade låtit sin son vara närvarande vid ett möte med Dödsätarna. Han hade aldrig direkt medgivit att han var Dödsätare, men han hade heller aldrig försökt dölja det. Draco hade känt till det under hela sin barndom. Han hade bara fått det bekräftat nu när han hade fyllt sjutton år och Lucius ansåg honom gammal nog att introduceras i större sammanhang. 

Mötet omfattade på intet sätt enbart den inre kretsen. Tvärtom. Det var en storsamling, ett massmöte, som hölls på Lord Voldemorts lantgods. Draco misstänkte att Lucius hade valt just det här mötet som introduktion just därför att det var så stort. Han ville visa upp den spektakulära sidan, det storslagna och det imponerande, innan han lät Draco gå vidare och se andra saker.

Lord Voldemort hade talat, och folket, församlingen, hade andlöst lyssnat till den man de uppenbarligen betraktade som sin gud. Mot slutet av hans tal, eller föreläsning eller predikan, skulle han ha kunnat knäppa med fingrarna och de hade alla hoppat strömhopp från klipporna ner i den svarta sjön, eller kastat sig på skarpslipade svärd – och de skulle ha sett det som en ära.

Draco hade nästan varit redo att följa dem. Nästan.

Under banketten på kvällen satt han vid ett långbord där ljuslågorna glittrade i silver och glas och skenet återkastades från styva vita linnedukar. Draco var en smula frånvarande, men han konverserade ändå artigt de unga kvinnorna på vardera sidan om honom och den aningen skräckinjagande mannen mitt emot. Men hans blick vandrade hela tiden tillbaka till Lord Voldemort vid honnörsbordet.

Det var inte bara hans magiska kraft som gjorde honom till en man att frukta. Det var också hans psykologiska skicklighet; förmågan att manipulera. Det var inte svårt att se att Voldemort skulle kunna få nästan vem som helst att göra nästan vad som helst, och tro att de gjorde det av sin egen personliga övertygelse. 

Draco hade alltid sett upp till Lucius, sett honom som den perfekta kombinationen av styrka, intelligens, utseende och smak, en förebild och ett ideal att sträva mot. Han hade alltid varit villig att överta alla sin fars åsikter. Som barn hade han gjort det utan att reflektera, vilket kanske alla barn gör. Men idag hade bilden av Lucius som symbol för kraft och styrka fått sig en ordentlig törn. 

Draco var övertygad om att Lucius avsåg att imponera på sin son genom att visa upp sin ställning som en av Lord Voldemorts närmaste män, en av hans förtrogna. Men Lucius hade varit Voldemorts högra hand så länge att han hade upphört att se sin egen underkastelse. Kanske hade han undermedvetet valt att glömma den och förtränga den, och bara bibehållit bilden av sig själv som en mäktig man. Han bortsåg från det faktum att han bara hade makt därför att Voldemort valde att förse honom med det. 

Draco kunde tydligt se sin fars underdånighet, och han fann den inte tilltalande. Han såg hur Lucius praktiskt taget bugade sig till marken framför Lord Voldemort, lät pannan röra vid fållen på hans mantel och kysste den redan blanka stöveln, även om det bara var bildligt talat, medan Voldemort själv betraktade hans nedböjda huvud med ett slags roat förakt som Lucius inte såg och som det inte var meningen att Draco heller skulle se. Det fick Draco att må illa.

Han hade alltid sett sin far som en ledargestalt. Lucius Malfoy var familjens överhuvud, den som fattade besluten om sonens utbildning och framtid, den som hanterade familjens ekonomi och skötseln av Malfoy Manor och övriga egendomar. Hans hustru delade ansvaret för deras son och staben av tjänstefolk, men det var Lucius som fattade de övergripande strategiska besluten och som alltid hade varit den som avgjorde straffen. Vanligtvis var han också den som delade ut dem. 

Det var uppenbart att tjänstefolket på Malfoy Manor både beundrade och fruktade honom. Draco hade alltid varit stolt över det, stolt över honom. Han ville bli som sin far. Det hade varit hans mål. Pengar, respekt och makt. Att bevara den naturliga överlägsenhet som deras långa familjehistoria och rena blod gav dem.

Och nu, medan Draco artigt log in i den renblodiga skönheten Elizabeth Lestranges mörka ögon, undrade han vad som hade skrämt och äcklat honom mest idag: Lord Voldemorts styrka eller Lucius' svaghet.

* * *

Elizabeth var van att veta vad hon ville. Och att få sin sin vilja igenom.

Hon var tre år äldre än Draco Malfoy, och hon misstänkte att hon borde vara en smula generad över sin förälskelse i honom. Men hon kunde inte rå för det. Hon ville slicka honom som en istapp och krossa honom i tusen glittrande bitar.

Han hade förändrats mycket sedan hon såg honom sist, för två år sedan. Då var han fortfarande bara en pojke, femton år gammal och outhärdligt skrytsam. Lite valpig, som om olika kroppsdelar hade börjat växa olika fort och kommit ur fas med varandra. Det var inte ovanligt hos förpubertala barn eller barn i nedre tonåren – Elizabeth mindes sina egna oproportionerligt långa ben och stora händer och fötter när hon var tolv. Men Draco hade tydligen utvecklats sent, och på något lustigt sätt hade han sett ut som om han var hopsatt av reservdelar. Kvalitetsdelar, givetvis. Man kunde tydligt se ett löfte om skönhet.

Nu hade allting jämnats ut och hunnit ikapp, och löftet hade infriats. Han hade vuxit mycket under de här två åren, och både hans kropp och hans ansikte var harmoniska nu, lugna och samlade. Valpigheten var borta och han rörde sig mjukt och kontrollerat med något som definitivt var självsäkerhet men som kanske också kunde beskrivas som värdighet. Det mycket blonda håret var rakt och slätt som alltid, och hans perfekta hy var mycket blek. Uttrycket i ansikte och ögon hade övergått från pubertal trumpenhet till ett slags observant integritet.

Han besatt stora magiska krafter, det kunde hon känna. Hon kände alltid var det fanns makt.

Det var uppenbart att han oroade sig för något ikväll. Men det hindrade honom ändå inte från att vara uppmärksam och charmerande mot henne, även om det möjligen skedde en aning opersonligt och mekaniskt. Det bevisade bara att han fått en god uppfostran. Han kunde definitivt komma ifråga som framtida make. Hon var tjugo år; gammal nog att börja tänka i de banorna.

Han tyckte att hon var vacker; det såg hon. Och varför skulle han inte det? Det var det många som tyckte. 

Mot slutet av middagen började hans blick allt oftare glida iväg mot huvudbordet, och det gjorde henne nyfiken. Det satt flera mycket vackra kvinnor vid det bordet, och efter en stund var Elizabeth tvungen att följa hans blick för att se vem det var som drog till sig hans uppmärksamhet. Och hon såg att föremålet för hans intresse inte var någon kvinna, utan Lord Voldemort själv. 

Hon måste motvilligt erkänna att hon blev imponerad. Draco Malfoy var djärv nog att söka Den Mörkes blick samtidigt som han var fortsatt artig och uppmärksam mot henne själv.

Efter middagen dansade han med henne, och hon fick honom med sig ut i trädgården med en lika enkel som klassisk ursäkt. Hon var för varm... hon kände sig lite yr efter vinet och dansen... hon trodde att hon skulle känna sig bättre om hon fick lite frisk luft. 

Ute i trädgården låtsades hon betrakta de bleka sommarstjärnorna, de vita blommorna som svävade spöklikt i mörkret, månskäran som speglade sig i sjön. Men hon var bara medveten om _honom_. Draco Malfoy uppfyllde hennes sinnen på ett sätt hon aldrig förr hade upplevt, aldrig med någon. Hon måste få honom att kyssa henne. Kvällen skulle inte bli fulländad förrän hon kände de där ironiskt krökta läpparna mot sin mun.

Han var tillräckligt gammal för att förstå vad som förväntades av honom. Dessutom var han attraherad av henne; naturligtvis var han det. Det var de flesta män. Hon hade mörkt glansigt hår som lockade sig precis lagom mycket, så att det föll i mjuka vågor runt hennes ansikte utan att någonsin bli krusigt eller oregerligt. Hennes näsa var rak och munnen mjuk och fyllig, och ögonen var stora och mörka nog för även den mest världsvant uttråkade älskare att vilja drunkna i.

Draco Malfoy kysste henne försiktigt och förvånansvärt trevande, men hon påminde sig att han bara var sjutton år och knappast kunde förväntas vara någon expert. Hans tunga var lika artig som han själv, och pojkkroppen som tryckte upp henne mot en trädstam var smal och samtidigt mjuk och hård, och efter en stund alltmer pockande. Värmen från honom fick henne ologiskt nog att rysa. Hennes långa ben darrade under henne när hans händer gled in under hennes mantel och drog upp det tunna, blanka tyget i hennes klänningskjol. Hans fingrar gled upp längs hennes lår och viskade till henne hur silkeslen hennes hud var. När hans fingertoppar nådde trosornas spetskant blev hon plötsligt rädd att han skulle känna den varma fukten som skvallrade om hennes iver, och hon tvingade sig att viska nej trots att hennes kropp ropade ja, ja, ja.

Han släppte henne och skrattade, och klänningskjolen föll tillbaka ner. Han kysste henne igen, mjukt på munnen, men utan att möta hennes tunga med sin. Sedan vände han sig abrupt bort och hon stod kvar och såg efter honom när han gick upp genom trädgården. Hon darrade fortfarande av värme och upphetsning och måste luta sig mot trädstammen, och hon började snyfta, små torra snyftningar av förolämpning och något annat som hon inte kunde säga vad det var.

Han hade varit alltigenom artig och korrekt men ändå lyckats behandla henne som en slampa. Hon var inte säker på vad det sade om honom, eller om henne själv. Kanske framför allt om henne själv. Hon visste bara att hon inte ville veta.

* * *

En kall och ensam liten vind blåste längs den tomma gatan. Det var ett välbärgat bostadsområde med stora, välhållna trädgårdar och stora oregelbundna hus som fridfullt sov i sommarkvällen. Leksaker låg övergivet spridda över gräsmattorna och barncyklar stod lutade mot väggar. Beskurna träd och inhägnad säkerhet – människorna här hade för länge sedan gjort sitt val mellan frihet och stabilitet. Här förekom sällan några överraskningar, vare sig behagliga eller obehagliga.

Mugglarkvinnan som öppnade dörren var vacker på ett stillsamt sätt, med axellångt ljust hår och stadiga blå ögon. Medan hon såg på dem övergick hennes ansiktsuttryck från förvåning till oro, och sedan till rädsla. Fem män i mörka kappor; fem främmande män vid hennes ytterdörr sent på kvällen. Men hon steg inte undan för dem. 

"Ja?" sade hon, och hennes röst var också stadig.

Men hon fick inget svar. Lord Voldemort gjorde en liten gest med handen, och männen trängde sig in utan omsvep och drog med sig kvinnan in i de nedsläckta rummen.

Hon var mycket blek nu i skenet från Lumos-trollformeln, och det var uppenbart att deras tystnad skrämde henne nästan lika mycket som deras närvaro. Hon försökte tala med dem, få gensvar från dem, men de teg fortfarande. Hon vädjade till dem. De stod runt omkring henne och såg på henne, några av dem kallt och förväntansfullt småleende. De var knappast mänskliga längre, och hon kunde känna det.

"Vilka är ni? Vad vill ni? Gör mig inte illa. Snälla ni, gör mig inte illa. Jag har en dotter. För hennes skull."

Till sist var det en av dem som talade.

"Duger hon, mylord?"

Lord Voldemorts ögon brann i det svaga ljuset, och kvinnan sjönk ner på knä framför honom, så skräckslagen att hon var nära att svimma.

"Nej... snälla ni... " bad hon igen med böjt huvud, oförmögen att möta hans blick. "Låt mig gå. För min dotters skull. Gör mig inte illa."

Men de hörde på hennes röst att hon _visste_. Hon visste att de tänkte göra henne illa, med leendena kvar i ansiktet medan de gjorde det.

"Ja," sade Lord Voldemort med mjuk tillfredsställelse. "O ja. Hon duger."

* * *

De tog henne till Malfoy Manor, och Draco var där när de dödade henne. Han deltog inte – om han hade velat göra det skulle de ha hindrat honom. Han var för ung och för oerfaren, och det var en uppgift som krävde precision.

Han såg hennes blod rytmiskt pumpas ut och måla upp röda bågar över den vita väggen, kortare och lägre allt eftersom hennes hjärtslag blev svagare, tills trycket hade dämpats och hennes blod bara droppade ner på stengolvet från bordet där hon låg. 

Ingen sade ett ord men männens ansikten var extatiska, som om de just hade bevittnat något fantastiskt, fått svaret på alla frågor och ett löfte om makt och framgång.

En av dem tecknade åt Draco att komma fram till honom där han knäböjde intill den växande blodpölen nedanför kvinnans huvud. Draco kände sig yr och matt och tyckte att hans egna andetag ekade i rummet. Stanken av blod och död steg upp i hans näsborrar, tjock och kvävande, och det kändes som om han antingen skulle kräkas eller svimma, eller både och. Men han lyckades ta de få stegen fram till den knäböjande mannen, som doppade fingret i blodpölen och satte lite av det ännu varma blodet på Dracos panna, kinder och haka. Vågor av illamående sköljde genom honom men han stod alldeles stilla.

"Ta av dig manteln."

Han tog av den under tystnad, medveten om männens blickar på honom. De var fulla av förväntan. Det var tydligt att någonting skulle ske, någonting som hade med honom att göra, men han anade inte vad det var. Han visste bara någonstans långt inne att han inte ville att det skulle hända, och att han aldrig hade velat det.

Lord Voldemort kom in i rummet tillsammans med Lucius Malfoy. Draco visste, utan att veta hur han visste eller hur de hade burit sig åt, att de hade bevittnat hela ceremonin. Deras ansikten glödde av något som liknade sexuell upphetsning. Lucius stannade innanför dörren och gav sin son en gillande nick och ett återhållet, spänt litet leende.

__

Han är stolt över mig. Han är till och med rörd. Han tycker om att se mig med blod i ansiktet.

Lord Voldemort kom fram till Draco och stannade helt nära honom. Han granskade honom uppifrån och ned, och de röda ögonen sände en het våg av rädsla genom Draco. Han började darra. 

"Ta av dig kläderna," sade Den Mörke, och hans röst var låg och hes och kändes som en obehagligt närgången smekning. 

Draco stelnade till. Hans händer fungerade inte, och inte hans fingrar. Han ville inte stå här och bli stirrad på. Han ville inte att de här männen skulle betrakta hans nakna kropp framför hans far. Och han stod inte ut med tanken på att klä av sig naken under Den Mörkes giriga, brinnande blick.

"Bli inte rädd." Den hesa rösten skrattade nu, ett väsande skratt som gjorde den ännu mer obehagligt smeksam. "Du är en vacker pojke. Du behöver inte vara blyg. Ta av dig kläderna så att vi får se på dig."

Draco förstod att någonstans bland orden hade det funnits en outtalad trollformel, för hans fingrar började arbeta av sig själva, oberoende av hans vilja, _mot_ hans vilja. Ett efter ett föll klädesplaggen ner i en hög intill honom, tills han stod naken bredvid den döda kvinnan. Hans hud var ännu blekare än hennes, nästan självlysande vit i stearinljusskenet.

Lord Voldemorts blick gled från Dracos ansikte ner över hans hals, axlar, bröst, armar, mage... för att till sist stanna upp och vila på hans höftkam. Och han log; de röda ögonen log.

"En vacker tatuering, min pojke." 

Med ögonen fascinerat fästa på den spända, silverskimrande huden räckte han ut handen och rörde vid Draco med fingertoppen, lätt som en fjäder. Han lät fingret följa den tatuerade lilla blomman, smekte den medan han åt den med ögonen.

Draco bet sig i tungan för att hindra sitt skrik. Aldrig hade han känt något som liknade denna beröring. Handen var kall som is men den sköt flammor genom hela hans kropp. Beröringen var som gift, som drakeld och brännande is. Den fyllde hela hans väsen med vitglödgad skräck och avsky, och en överväldigande impuls att fly. Men den framkallade också en reaktion som gjorde honom så generad och fylld av skam att det gränsade till panik: Han blev upphetsad.

De såg alla hans fysiska reaktion. Han stod där naken under deras blickar, och det gick inte att dölja. De log allihop – hans far också, och hans leende var närmast stolt. Tårar av förvirring och förnedring började bränna i Dracos ögon. Han förstod inte vad som förväntades av honom. Men när den smärtsamma skamkänslan började lätta, såg han sig om och betraktade deras ansikten. Och av deras uttryck, av atmosfären i rummet, förstod han att hans reaktion hade varit den riktiga. Det var så här det skulle vara. Det var vad som förväntades. Han hade följt en uppsättning regler som han inte kände till.

Han hade avvärjt de hotande tårarna nu och kunde andas igen. Lord Voldemort log fortfarande medan hans ögon tog in resten av Dracos kropp.

"Vänd dig om."

Draco vände sig tigande bort. Han kände den röda blicken slicka hans rygg som eldslågor, men han bet ihop tänderna och gav inte ett ljud ifrån sig. 

"Jag kommer att avsluta blodningsceremonin nu, Draco," sade Lord Voldemort, och belåtenheten rann och virvlade som en len underström i hans röst. "Det kommer att göra lite ont, men det är det värt."

Draco stirrade rakt framför sig. Om han bara blev förvarnad kunde han uthärda smärta minst lika bra som någon annan i det här rummet. Han bet ihop tänderna ännu hårdare och knöt händerna. Han förstod snarare än hörde hur Voldemort doppade fingret i blodpölen, och sedan kände han den heta, iskalla, giftiga beröringen igen, strax ovanför svanskotan, ovanför skinkorna. Och sedan kom smärtan. Den var kort och flammande intensiv, ett skarpt nålsting av smärta som slog ut och spred sig likt en blomknopp som öppnas mot en brännhet sol.

Sedan var det över. Kvar fanns bara en dov smärta som bultade i takt med hans pulsslag. Ett mjukt, mörkt, uppskattande mummel drog genom rummet som en våg.

"Nu kan du klä på dig," sade Lord Voldemort avfärdande, som om han hade tappat intresset.

Draco klädde sig med darrande fingrar och undvek den döda, nakna kvinnan med blicken. Den spända atmosfären var bruten. Männen rörde sig runt i rummet, pratade, log och beredde sig att gå till middagsbordet. Draco hoppades att han inte förväntades vara med. Han mådde fortfarande lite illa, och framför allt var han dödstrött.

Lucius kom fram till honom, lade en tung hand på hans axel och kramade till.

"Jag är stolt över dig, Draco," sade han. "Mycket stolt."

Dracos trötta blick tog in Lucius högdragna ansikte med aristokratiskt böjd näsa, grå ögon och lätt krökta läppar. I hela sitt liv hade han velat höra sin far säga de orden, men nu när de äntligen sades förmådde han varken känna stolthet eller glädje. Han kände ingenting alls; han var så oerhört trött... Han svarade inte, för det fanns ingenting att säga.

"Om du inte vill sitta med vid middagen kommer alla att förstå," sade Lucius lågt och närmast konspiratoriskt. "Det är ingen lätt sak att bli blodad. Alla här har gått igenom det, och vi vet hur utmattad man blir. Du klarade dig mycket bra och det är en vacker flamma, den vackraste jag har sett. Om du vill gå till ditt rum nu är det ingen som misstycker."

__

Flamma...?

"Ja," lyckades Draco få fram. "Ja, om de... om ni... ursäktar mig, så tror jag att jag helst vill sova."

Lucius hand kramade hans axel igen.

"Du måste lägga dina drömmar på minnet. Det kan vara viktigt."

Draco vandrade långsamt tillbaka till sitt rum, redan till hälften inne i drömmen, en blek och färglös dröm. Han lade knappt märke till salarna och korridorerna och rummen han passerade på vägen. Porträtten viskade och vände på huvudena för att följa honom med blicken när han gick förbi, som om de förstod vad som hade hänt.

__

Varför vet alla utom jag?

När han ramlade i säng, för trött för att ta av sig mer än manteln och skorna, hörde han ekot av Lucius röst:

"Du måste lägga dina drömmar på minnet."

Och sedan sov han, trots den dovt pulserande smärtan som inte ville försvinna.

* * *

Draco drömde om snö.

Först var drömmen blå och vit och full av frihet, med vita vidder och kristallklar luft. Sedan började röda blommor skjuta upp genom snötäcket. När han kom närmare såg han att det inte var blommor utan eldslågor, små flammor som smälte snön och avtäckte den mörka gyttjan under. Eldarna brann tills all snö hade smält, och ljuset blev till mörker som bara lystes upp här och där av eldsflammor.

Och plötsligt var Draco rädd. Det fanns ingenting hotfullt här, inget som ögat kunde se, men han sprang i panik och eldslågorna brände under fotsulorna.

Han letade efter något, han sökte desperat, för han visste att om han inte hittade det skulle han bli kvar här i mörkret för alltid. Men han visste inte vad det var han letade efter.

Nu var han i vatten, det var vatten överallt. Han var omgiven av det. Mörkret var fortfarande kvar men vattnet kändes svalt och lent efter de brännande eldsflammorna, klart och rent efter den klafsande gyttjan.

Draco simmade. Huvudet nätt och jämnt ovanför vattenytan... Flämtande efter luft... När hans hand fann något torrt och fast och skrovligt, vaknade han.

Mörkret i rummet kändes dammigt. Han var torr i halsen och ville att vattnet skulle komma tillbaka. Det hade känts så skönt. Han hade glidit genom det svala, silkeslena vattnet och till sist hittat något fast och tryggt, stadigt som en klippa, något han kunde lita på. Någonting som skulle finnas kvar, finnas där för alltid. 

Känslan av sorg och förlust var så stark att han ville gråta.

Men han var Draco Malfoy, och han var bra på att hålla tårarna tillbaka. Så han höll tillbaks dem och vände sig så småningom på andra sidan och somnade om.

Han drömde om röster. Han försökte ta sig fram i mörkret medan händer trevade på hans kropp, närgångna och heta och påträngande händer vars beröring fick honom att må illa. Varje gång han fick syn på ett avlägset ljus hörde han ett hest, väsande skratt och ljuset slocknade. När han kände något vått i ansiktet förstod han att det var blod. Han föll ner på knä, han hörde någon skrika, och plötsligt var där en ljuskägla framför honom. Blod pulserade långsamt ut ur ingenstans och målade upp mörkröda bågar i ingenting. Han försökte ta sig upp på fötter igen, men när han försökte hitta något att ta stöd emot famlade han bara i tomma intet. Och sedan blev allting mörkt igen.

Den här gången vaknade han med ett skrik. Han kvävde skriket i kudden och var tvungen att sträcka ut handen efter sin trollstav för att få lite ljus. Han undersökte örngottet för att se om där fanns blod, men det var lika rent och välstruket som när husalferna hade bäddat.

Han sjönk tillbaka mot kuddarna och stirrade upp i det mörka taket. Försökte att inte minnas sin dröm, försökte låta bli att tänka.

Han somnade inte förrän det nästan var morgon. 

* * *

Några dagar senare var Draco på väg upp från sjön till Malfoy Manor. Han gick förbi den öppna dörren till tropikhuset och såg sin far där inne med Lord Voldemort. Växthuset var upplyst och det var mörkt ute, ett mjukt och milt sommarmörker.

"Vi måste rensa världen från smuts," hörde han Voldemort säga.

Lucius mumlade något till svar. Han lät mycket underdånig. Draco rös där han dröjde sig kvar alldeles utanför dörren, i en vinkel där de inte skulle se honom om de tittade upp. Det var tydligt att det inte var meningen att han skulle höra det här samtalet.

I familjen Malfoys Victoriahus blommade några sällsynta jättenäckrosor, och de två männen verkade ha gått dit för att titta på dem. Men eftersom de var det de var, kunde de inte nöja sig med skönhet. De måste kombinera den med politik och affärer.

"Det är renhet den magiska världen behöver. Rent blod, rena ambitioner, rena förutsättningar, ren makt. Vi måste utrota alla grumliga tankar. De föder bara svaghet. Vårt samhälle, det som vi ska bygga, kommer att bli större än allt som världen hittills har skådat, eftersom grundvalen är absolut styrka. Och döden, min käre Lucius – döden kommer inte att finnas. Döden är den yttersta svagheten."

Lord Voldemort räckte ut handen mot blommorna i bassängen och bröt av en seg stjälk alldeles under vattenytan. Han höll upp blomman bara några centimeter från Lucius ansikte. Draco kunde inte se sin fars ansiktsuttryck tydligt, men även från sin plats utanför dörren kunde han känna rädslan och upphetsningen.

"Ja, mylord. Döden är en svaghet."

Lord Voldemort drog kronbladen av blomman ett efter ett och betraktade dem när de föll. Till sist lät han det som var kvar av den stympade blomman falla till golvet, där han krossade den under klacken.

"Se här, Malfoy," sade han och gjorde en gest mot den med handen. "Det här är vad det handlar om. Alla smutsiga människor med sitt orena blod och sina orena tankar. De svaga, de ovärdiga. De _dödliga_. Det här är vad som kommer att ske med dem."

Hans ögon brann med det röda sken som gjort Draco illamående första gången han såg det, de röda flammande lågor som hade slickat och bränt honom för en vecka sedan. Lucius' ögon lyste också, lyste av beundran, fruktan och förväntan. De lyste som om han just sett sin egen skinande framtid målas upp framför sig, en framtid som aldrig skulle ta slut utan förbli en framtid för alltid.

Lord Voldemort skrattade, ett lågt, hest, väsande skratt som knappt var hörbart men som kröp under huden på Draco och blev till en våldsam rysning. Han försökte undertrycka den, rädd att rörelsen skulle fånga de två männens blick.

"Det är här makten finns. Den absoluta makten. Ingenting kan vara större än att förinta själva döden."

Och han skrattade igen, ett skratt som fick Draco att tänka – _men han är ju galen. Han är galen, och han kommer att dra med sig min far i fördärvet._

Långsamt backade han undan från växthuset och tog sig obemärkt upp till huvudbyggnaden.

Han gick och lade sig men kunde inte sova. Voldemorts skratt ekade i hans huvud hela natten. Han vände och vred sig och försökte tänka ut ett övertygande tal att hålla för sin far i morgon.

Draco ville ha makt – självklart ville han det. Lucius hade lärt honom att makt är det enda som räknas, det enda som är verkligt. Men galenskap ville han inte ha. Han ville inte ha _det här_. Det var inget tvivel om att Lord Voldemort var oerhört mäktig, och han hade ett stort följe av mäktiga män. Men för Draco verkade just nu hela sammanslutningen vara galen, varenda en av dem, och han ville ha ut mycket mer av sin framtid än så här. Mycket mer än att svära trohetsed till en missledd och halvt vansinnig gammal man som trodde att han kunde övervinna döden.

Han var tvungen att tala om för sin far att han, Draco, inte var beredd att göra detta. Han var inte beredd till underkastelse för det här. Han ville ha något annat, något mycket mer konkret och påtagligt än ritualer i stearinljussken och symbolisk stympning av blommor. 

Och han föraktade sig själv. _Jaså, Draco, du vill ha makt? Det var ju imponerande. Och troligt också, med tanke på att du ligger här och darrar av rädsla vid tanken på att behöva lägga fram din åsikt för din far. Jaså, du vill inte krypa för Lord Voldemorts fötter? Då kanske det vore på sin plats att samla mod och säga det till honom själv. _

Han visste att han aldrig skulle kunna göra det. Aldrig.

Han vände sig på andra sidan och tryckte en kudde över örat, men Voldemorts skratt fortsatte eka i hans huvud och vägrade låta sig utestängas av någonting.

* * *

**__**

SEPTEMBER 1997

Hogwarts Express lämnade plattform 9 3/4 på slaget elva, precis som vanligt.

Draco begravde huvudet i sin hopvikta slängkappa och låtsades sova. Han andades in doften av ylle som förvarats i cederträ medan Crabbe och Goyle muttrade om varför han skulle ha en fönsterplats när han ändå inte tänkte titta ut genom fönstret. Efter några minuter kom serveringsvagnen och drog till sig deras uppmärksamhet. En chokladgroda rymde och hoppade upp i knäet på Draco, men han låtsades inte om den, låtsades inte vakna.

Crabbe och Goyle. De var sjutton år liksom han själv, bredaxlade och kraftigt byggda, men på många sätt fortfarande barn. Vad visste de om någonting över huvud taget? De hade mött Lord Voldemort – hur kunde de fortfarande bli förtjusta över chokladgrodor och förtrollade vaniljbakelser? De hade varit med på samlingen på Lord Voldemorts lantgods. De hade sett Den Mörke och de hade mött hans blick, men för dem hade det bara varit ett spännande äventyr. De hade tjatat på Draco för att få veta vad som hade hänt mellan honom och Elizabeth Lestrange ute i trädgården, och han hade spelat med, varit hemlighetsfull och låtit dem tro att det hade hänt mycket mer än det verkligen hade gjort. 

De såg redan fram emot sin märkningsceremoni som skulle äga rum om nästan ett år. Det var ingen som fick sitt märke medan de ännu gick i skolan.

Draco var säker på att de inte hade blivit blodade, men han förstod inte riktigt varför han själv hade blivit det. Först hade han trott att det berodde på att hans far var en av Voldemorts närmaste män, och också en av de mest inflytelserika och förmögna, och att Draco själv förväntades följa i hans fotspår utan att ifrågasätta någonting. Som om hans öde hade avgjorts redan för länge sedan, och hans lojalitet, hängivenhet och entusiasm togs för given. Men nu var han inte säker.

Han var inte säker på någonting.

Han hade haft ett långt samtal med sin far. Han hade berättat vad han hade hört i näckroshuset, och han hade uttryckts sin uppriktiga åsikt – att Lord Voldemorts planer var rena vansinnet. Lucius hade varit blekare än vanligt, vit i ansiktet av ilska, och också, antog Draco, av rädsla för vad Voldemort skulle ha att säga om Dracos vägran att göra det som förväntades. Grälet hade varit häftigt och känslosamt, men ingen av dem hade höjt rösten nämnvärt. Om någon hade lagt örat intill dörren till Lucius arbetsrum skulle han bara ha hört röster som visserligen var en smula upprörda, men ändå hövliga. Samtalet hade varat i mer än två timmar, och Draco var stolt över att ha orkat stå emot sin far. Stolt över att inte ha låtit sig krossas av Lucius styrka. Det bevisade att han själv var stark, kanske starkare än han hade anat. 

Draco hade trott att hans far skulle kasta ut honom men hade blivit förvånad över den förhandlingsvilja som fanns trots den uppenbara ilskan. De hade kommit fram till en kompromiss. Draco skulle ta tid på sig och tänka över sina åsikter och ståndpunkter. Han skulle inte få komma hem på loven förrän han hade fattat rätt beslut angående sin framtid. Lucius skulle fortsätta förse honom med fickpengar, men det var en mager summa jämfört med vad han tidigare hade haft att röra sig med. Ingen kontakt mellan Draco och hans föräldrar skulle förekomma förrän Draco hade bestämt sig, hur lång tid det än tog. (Narcissa hade bleknat och börjat gråta tyst när Lucius meddelade sitt beslut vid middagen, men hon hade inte protesterat. Hon hade bara räckt ut handen och strukit sin son över håret. Och Draco hade känt ett smärtsamt sting av besvikelse – besvikelse och kanske förakt.) 

Så nu var Draco lämnad åt sig själv och måste finna sin egen väg i livet. Men han kunde bara inte tro, som Lucius gjorde, att det bara fanns två vägar att välja mellan. Han hade långt tidigare beslutat att hans främsta uppgift nu var att hitta alternativ. Lord Voldemort var galen. Dumbledore var en idiot, men på ett annat sätt. Det måste finnas andra vägar. Och om det nu inte fanns det, var det väl ingenting som sade att man inte kunde trampa upp nya stigar i vildmarken?

Han hade nästan hunnit somna, rytmiskt vaggad av tågets rörelser, men nu slog han tvärt upp ögonen när han hörde sitt eget namn nämnas ute i korridoren. Två tydligt urskiljbara röster diskuterade quidditch medan de passerade förbi.

"...tror inte du kommer att få några problem med Malfoy i år heller. Jag säger inte att han är _dålig_ som sökare, men han förlitar sig mer på utrustning än på talang. Och det gör han väl rätt i, förresten."

Ett högljutt skratt följde. Weasley.

"Du vet det där som Wood alltid brukade säga – att en sökare måste jobba med smidigheten lika mycket som med snabbheten...? Vi har funderat på det och tagit fram ett helt nytt träningsprogram som..."

Och Potter.

Plötsligt var kappan alldeles för varm, och Draco ryckte den irriterat av sig. Han fångade en skymt av de två Gryffindorpojkarna när de långsamt gick bortåt i korridoren. Potter var solbränd och såg ut att ha vuxit sedan i våras. 

__

Varför tänker jag ens på det?

Det kändes som en evighet sedan Draco hade tänkt på quidditch, eller på någonting annat för den delen, på det lättsamma, enkelspåriga sätt som han just hade hört Weasley och Potter prata om det. Han hade tränat flygning, övat svängar och hastighet och loopar, men på sistone hade han mer gjort det för att få något annat att tänka på än för att förbättra sitt quidditchspel.

Han slängde ifrån sig den alltför varma kappan, såg ut på det gröna landskapet som flög förbi utanför och undrade varför han fortfarande var så varm i ansiktet. Han ryckte till när han hörde Potter skratta någonstans ute i korridoren. 

Det här året skulle bli olikt de föregående på många sätt. Annorlunda, och svårare. Varför kunde inte livet bara vara enkelt och rättframt?

Draco bet ihop tänderna.


	3. Speglingar

Disclaimer:

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Warning:  
Slash.  
Och spoilers för de flesta av böckerna, även Order of the Phoenix.

Author's Note:  
Som vanligt ett stort tack till dem som betaläser den engelska versionen: **Plumeria**, **Darklites**, **Verdant**, **Lowi** och **Milena Lupin**. 

Milena har gjort fanart till det här kapitlet – www.beepworld.de/memberdateien/members28/milenalupin/theirangel.jpg 

Verdant – alla zeugma är tillägnade dig, och Plu – tack för lånet av fladdermusmjältarna! :)

Tack också till er som har kommenterat prologen och kapitel 1.

Author: Penguin

Title: SNÖ OCH SVART VATTEN

"The sympathetic connextion supposed to exist between a man and the weapon which has wounded him is probably founded on the notion that the blood on the weapon continues to feel with the blood in his body."  
_Sir James Frazer, The Golden Bough_

****

ANDRA KAPITLET – Speglingar

**__**

HÖSTEN 1997

Det var deras sjunde och sista år på Hogwarts och det var meningen att de skulle koncentrera sig på sina studier. En del av dem gjorde det också, som Hermione Granger, medan andra, som Harry Potter, hade det svårare med koncentrationen.

Han hade svårt att sova också. Det ena hade förstås med det andra att göra – den klassiska onda cirkeln. Som en orm som biter tag i sin stjärt. Ju mindre Harry sov, desto mer okoncentrerad blev han, och desto mer vandrade han omkring. Och ju mer han vandrade omkring, desto mindre sov han.

Att vandra omkring var det enda som hjälpte. Han var djupt tacksam för osynlighetsmanteln som gjorde det möjligt för honom. Han skulle ha blivit galen om han varit tvungen att stanna kvar i sitt rum hela nätterna.

Han var också tacksam för att han hade ett eget rum nu. Från och med sjätte året sov inte eleverna i sovsalar längre utan hade egna rum. Med lite tur, och om han inte gick ut förrän McGonagall hade gått sin kontrollrunda på kvällen, skulle ingen upptäcka att hans säng ofta stod tom flera timmar i sträck.

Harry föreställde sig sömnlösheten som en person, som Insomnia, en kylig, blek och högdragen dam som tigande styrde hans liv och besökte honom med ojämna mellanrum för att demonstrera sin makt över honom. Hennes första besök hade kommit strax efter Sirius' död. Som om Harry undermedvetet varit rädd för att somna – han visste ju att förfärliga saker kunde ske medan han sov. Han kunde _göra_ förfärliga saker medan han sov.

Absurt nog tyckte Harry om att vandra omkring på skolområdet sent om nätterna. Han njöt av den absoluta stillheten – han gick inte särskilt fort men med långa, mjuka steg i ett nästan meditativt tempo som gjorde honom lugn inuti. Ibland inbillade han sig att han kunde höra de sömnjämna andetagen från dem som sov i slottet. De som aldrig hade mött Insomnia och inte visste vem hon var.

Han stannade då och då och betraktade den mörka, tigande byggnaden. Hogwarts var hans hem. Det hade känts som hemma ända sedan han kom dit som storögd elvaåring. Då hade han fortfarande varit överväldigad och omtumlad av den fantastiska upptäckten att han var trollkarl, av Hagrids plötsliga uppdykande och myllret i Diagongränden, av besöken på Gringotts bank och Olivanders, av att plötsligt ha en uggla som husdjur och att ha funnit en vän i Ron Weasley.

Och en fiende i Draco Malfoy.

Hogwarts var Harrys första riktiga hem. Han mindes inte sina föräldrar, och åren hos familjen Dursley räknades inte. När han var på Hogwarts bleknade minnena från Privet Drive och kom bara tillbaka i korta glimtar, frammanade av ett ljud eller en doft. Och nu skulle han aldrig behöva bo hos Dursleys mer – det var onda tider, och det hade visat sig för riskabelt att återvända till mugglarvärlden. Fenixorden hade inte längre möjlighet att skicka ut en halv armé för att beskydda honom, och Harry ansåg att alltför många människor redan hade dött för hans skull. Han ville inte sätta oskyldiga mugglares liv på spel bara genom att finnas bland dem.

Huset vid Grimmauld Place var lika dystert som alltid – ja, dystrare. Det skulle aldrig bli ett riktigt hem. Nu när Sirius var borta kändes det som om brasorna i de öppna spisarna i Huset Black bara gav ifrån sig ett svagt, rödaktigt sken som inte orkade sprida sig särskilt långt och inte gav någon värme.

Det var så allting kändes nu när Sirius inte fanns längre. Mörkt och kallt. 

Då och då tänkte Harry på moster Petunia. Han var förbryllad över de kunskaper om trollkarlsvärlden som hon hade visat sig besitta, och nyfiken på hennes förbindelse med Dumbledore. Det var märkligt – han hade aldrig trott att han skulle bli nyfiken på någonting som gällde moster Petunia, inte annat än hennes minnen av Harrys mamma. Men nu när han blivit äldre hade han börjat undra och fundera. 

Lily och Petunia. Hur var det möjligt för två systrar att vara så olika? Hur hade Petunia blivit den hon var? Varför var hon så stel och så rädd? Vad var den verkliga orsaken till att hon avskydde sin syster så – avskydde henne fortfarande, sexton år efter Lilys död? Var det bara avundsjuka? 

Om det var det – vilket slöseri. Vilket slöseri att någon med åtminstone en gnutta anständighet (och moster Petunia verkade faktiskt ha åtminstone en gnutta) hade gift sig med någon som Vernon Dursley. Någon som skulle släcka den allra sista lågan med sin tjurnackade fantasilöshet och sin avsky för allt som låg det minsta utanför det vanliga.

Harry var övertygad om att morbror Vernon fortfarande muttrade över Harrys otacksamhet och om ekonomisk ersättning för alla år som han varit tvungen att förse en växande pojke med mat och kläder. Nå, det var nu en tanke han kunde släppa en gång för alla. Han skulle inte få någon ersättning från Hogwarts.

Hogwarts... 

Harry lät blicken svepa över det sovande slottet. Där inne drömde elever och lärare... drömde eller låg sömnlösa, de få som hade mött Insomnia. Vissa nätter kände Harry en underlig ömhet för dem alla, en ömhet han sällan kände när det var dag. Kanske för att de var tysta nu. Inget skvaller, ingen beundran, inga krav.

Han föreställde sig att han var deras skyddsängel, stark nog att bilda en mur mellan dem och världen utanför, starkare och tryggare än alla de trollformler och besvärjelser som skyddade Hogwarts. Stark nog att orka leva upp till deras förväntningar. I sin fantasi kunde han försvara dem mot ondskan som hade vaknat och gled utmed väggarna, en jättelik reptil som förberedde sitt dödande hugg. Som en skugga av basilisken för ett halvt liv sedan, men ännu mer skräckinjagande än den.

Och basilisken hade han ju dödat, eller hur? Med hjälp av en sångfågel och en gammal hatt. Och sin egen trosvisshet. 

Hur mycket fanns det kvar av den optimismen nu? Och hur stark var egentligen hans vilja?

Det var både en välsignelse och en förbannelse att ha begåvats med livlig fantasi. Den blomstrade och frodades här i mörkret och ensamheten. När Harry vandrade omkring om natten lyckades han nästan övertyga sig själv om att han var den hjälte alla hoppades och förväntade sig att han skulle vara. I dagsljusvärlden var han bara Harry – arg och förvirrad, trött och lite ledsen, med ett förtvivlans mod och en bräcklighet som han hoppades att ingen skulle se eller märka. Och han plågades av drömmar och minnesbilder så mörka och förfärliga att de flesta inte ens skulle kunna föreställa sig det.

Harry var inte optimist av naturen, men han hade en förmåga att hålla modet uppe när allt verkade hopplöst. Han hade alltid vågat se det han var rädd för rakt i ansiktet. Men alla förväntade sig så stora saker av honom. De hade så höga krav. Ibland var rädslan så tung – rädslan för att han inte skulle kunna leva upp till förväntningarna.

Han visste att han måste undvika att bli bitter, men det var inte lätt. Det fanns så många frågor, hopplösa frågor som det inte fanns något svar på – förutom kanske i profetian. Men det svaret var för stort och för skoningslöst och fick honom att bli ännu bittrare. Ibland _ville_ han inte ens resonera och förstå utan bara rasa. Han ville skrika _VARFÖR JUST JAG?_ och slå och sparka omkring sig, spotta på alla inom räckhåll och skrika och gråta över den fruktansvärda orättvisan, precis som ett bortskämt barn. Men att skrika och gråta hjälpte lika lite som det hjälpte att bli bitter. Bitterhet slog bara tillbaka mot honom själv. Det gjorde honom olycklig och löste inga problem.

Men det gick inte att förneka att livet ofta _var_ orättvist; orättvist och ironiskt på ett ganska grymt sätt. När Harry tänkte tillbaka förstod han att det han alltid önskat mest av allt var att smälta in i mängden. Att inte synas. Han ville inte nödvändigtvis flyta med strömmen, men kunna gå sin egen väg utan alltför mycket uppmärksamhet.

Han drog av sig osynlighetsmanteln när han lämnade slottet och gick ner till sjön. Här var det ingen som skulle se honom ändå. Han satte sig på en klipphäll och började frånvarande kasta småsten i vattnet. Minnen från hans mugglarskola dök upp i hans huvud, lösryckta och osammanhängande, och fick honom att rysa av obehag. Han hade blivit mobbad där, retad och slagen – för att han var så liten och mager, för att han hade glasögon, för att han hade Dudleys avlagda kläder på sig, som var så stora att han drunknade i dem. För att han var dålig på det ena och för bra på det andra. 

Det var illa nog att behöva vara hos familjen Dursley, men skolan var ännu värre. När han inte varit uttråkad eller rädd hade han varit rasande, och de starka känslorna hade väckt hans magiska egenskaper till liv. Han hade inte förstått vad det var. Magin hade fått honom att flyga upp på taket, fönsterrutor hade gått sönder och papperskorgar vänts upp och ner över huvudet på dem som mobbade honom, men han hade inte förstått att kraften kom från honom själv. Han hade bara förstått att underliga saker hände honom och bara honom – och det var inte vad man helst önskade när man bara ville smälta in och inte märkas. Bli osynlig, rentav. Och sedan hade han kommit till trollkarlsvärlden, där han plötsligt var Pojken Som Överlevde och Pojken Som Gjorde Det Ena och Pojken Som Sade Det Andra och det inte fanns en chans att vara anonym eller bli lämnad i fred. Han förföljdes fortfarande av blickar vart han än gick. Det var förmodligen en av orsakerna till att han älskade sin osynlighetsmantel så högt – den var precis vad han alltid hade önskat sig utan att veta om det.

Det blev värre för varje år. Uppmärksamheten. Förväntningarna och kraven. Och kritiken.

Indirekt hade han orsakat flera människors död, även sin gudfars. Harry rös och svepte osynlighetsmanteln om sig igen, för värmens skull den här gången. Han hade dödat människor. Det hade inte varit avsiktligt och han hade inte velat det, men det ändrade ju ingenting i sak. Faktum kvarstod – de var döda. Det gick inte att förneka eller bortförklara. Han hade inte kunnat förhindra det, lika lite som han hade kunnat förhindra sina föräldrars död, men det kanske inte gjorde någon skillnad. Harry var inte alldeles säker, och det var delvis det som höll honom vaken om nätterna. Det kändes som om Insomnia höll upp det framför honom när han försökte sova: skuldkänslorna och det gnagande tvivlet. För tänk om det _hade_ funnits någonting han kunde ha gjort för att förhindra det som hänt? Om han inte hade sagt _det_, om han inte hade gått _dit_, om han hade ansträngt sig mer på Snapes tankeförsvarslektioner...? Hans förnuft sade honom att skulden inte var hans, men han kunde inte känna det i hjärtat.

Han reste sig och stod en stund och såg på fullmånen, på månskenet som glittrade i sjön. Han tänkte på Remus Lupin som var tillbaka som lärare på Hogwarts. Just nu låg han antagligen hoprullad på en kudde på sitt kontor efter att ha druckit elixiret som tämjde varulven i honom till en stillsam varg. Det var så ironiskt, tänkte Harry, att en av de bästa människor han kände var en varulv. Det visade tydligt att ingenting någonsin var enkelt och att få saker var vad de såg ut att vara. Harry försökte skicka lite värme och tröst till Lupin i någon sorts telepatisk våg och log lite åt sin egen sentimentalitet. Men det var en sådan natt; en av de där stilla, sorgsna nätterna när man tänkte sådana tankar.

Kanske han skulle kunna sova nu om han försökte. Han vände ryggen åt månglittret i sjön och började gå tillbaka mot slottet. Alldeles innan han gick in stannade han och såg på fullmånen en sista gång. Någonting värkte i bröstet på honom och gjorde det svårt att andas – en stark, förtvivlad längtan efter någonting som han inte visste vad det var. Kanske var det helt enkelt bara en uppriktig önskan om att mörkret skulle få ett slut.

"Godnatt," viskade han, men han visste inte till vem.

* * *

Draco låg vaken i sitt rum. Han hade alltid haft svårt att sova när det var fullmåne, och den här natten var inget undantag. Men det var inte bara månens fel. Han hade mycket att tänka på.

Dumbledore hade kallat honom till sitt kontor idag. Han hade inte angett någon orsak, och ett långt samtal hade utspunnit sig där ingenting hade sagts tydligt eller rakt på sak. Draco rynkade ögonbrynet vid minnet. Dumbledore hade varit lika irriterande som alltid med sina antydningar och halvkvädna visor. Frågor hade ställts utan att ställas och goda råd hade getts utan att egentligen ges. Allt hade varit så vagt att det lika gärna kunde ha förekommit bara i Dracos fantasi. Men han hade försökt spela med, och han hade svarat på de aldrig riktigt ställda frågorna på samma svävande sätt. Dumbledore var bra på gåtor och gissningslekar. Nu visste han alldeles säkert att någonting hade hänt under sommarlovet, någonting som rörde Lord Voldemort, och också att Draco hade vägrat att lyda och nu var mer eller mindre avvisad från Malfoy Manor. 

Det mest irriterade av allt var att Draco kunde ha svurit på att Dumbledore redan visste. Han hade bara velat ha bekräftelse från Draco själv.

Efter en stund gav Draco upp alla försök att sova. Han klev ur sängen och klättrade upp på den vackert utsirade trappstegen han hade specialbeställt från en butik i Hogsmeade när han äntligen hade fått ett rum med fönster. Det var bara två små fönstergluggar nästan uppe vid taket, men det var ändå en stor förbättring jämfört med de fönsterlösa sovsalarna i Slytherin. Draco ville alltid kunna se vad som försiggick.

Månskenet fick allt att se overkligt ut, overkligt och odefinierbart, som om världen antingen inte var riktigt färdigformad eller på väg att lösas upp. Ingenting var säkert. När det var fullmåne kändes det som om allt kunde hända.

Han ryckte till när han såg en skugga glida ut ur det kompakta mörkret under ett valv och långsamt börja röra sig ner mot sjön. Skuggan stannade och vände sig om, och när månljuset för en sekund reflekterades i ett par glasögon såg Draco att det var Potter.

Han bet ihop tänderna.

Naturligtvis. Harry Potter var ute och bröt mot skolreglerna igen. Vissa elever särbehandlades verkligen på den här skolan. Potter, Vesslan, den där outhärdliga besserwissern Granger – alltid lyckades de få huspoäng när de bröt mot regler och var allmänt beskäftiga. Det gjordes alltid undantag för dem.

Draco skakade irriterat på sig. 

Det gick inte att förneka att Potter hade varit en viktig person i Dracos liv ända sedan de först möttes i Madam Malkins affär, men det var inte ett medvetet val, och det var sannerligen inte för att Draco tyckte om Potter. Men Draco kunde fortfarande känna samma förvånansvärt smärtsamma blandning av förakt och motvillig uppskattning inför Potter som han alltid hade känt. Som en skugga av den beundran, ilska och förödmjukelse som hade svept över honom som en våg på Hogwarts-expressen den gången Potter hade vägrat ta Dracos framsträckta hand och hans goda råd. Det var en skugga som hade sträckt sig över alla deras efterföljande skolår.

En blek, dyster hopplöshet slöt sig som en kall hand runt hans hjärta. Allt kändes plötsligt både oundvikligt och meningslöst. Han ville protestera och slita sig ur det bedrägligt mjuka greppet.

__

Varför förändras ingenting? Varför är alltid all uppmärksamhet riktad mot honom? Titta bara på oss nu. Jag står här och betraktar honom och det är han som rör sig, han som är aktiv. Varför gör jag det? Varför går jag med på det? Varför går alla andra med på det?

Det var ingen ny känsla, ingen ny tanke heller, men frågan_ varför går jag med på det_ var mindre bitter än förr. Det hade blivit en verklig fråga, en som han ville ha svar på. Förut hade det varit den mentala motsvarigheten till att hamra med knytnävarna i väggen. 

Draco såg Potters mörka gestalt smälta in i mörkret under träden och försvinna, och han tänkte att han och Potter kanske inte var fullt så olika som han hade trott. Eller så olika som Potter uppenbarligen trodde. De hade vissa saker gemensamt, hur gärna de än ville betona sina olikheter. De hade båda mött ondskan, även om de hade mött den på olika sätt. Och de hade båda satt sig emot den, på sitt eget vis.

Draco kunde inte låta bli att undra vad Potter skulle ha gjort idag om det hade varit han som varit på Dumbledores kontor istället för Draco. Potter skulle säkert inte ha haft några svårigheter att gissa och tolka den gamle trollkarlens antydningar och gåtor. Men de kände varandra väl, förstås, och det var uppenbart att Dumbledore var väldigt förtjust i Potter – alldeles för uppenbart. Så uppenbart att det var orättvist mot de andra eleverna. 

__

Men det är ju bara en hypotetisk fråga. Dumbledore skulle helt enkelt aldrig ha haft den sortens samtal med Potter.

Draco slöt ögonen och gned sig i ansiktet. Han avskydde förvirring. Han avskydde att inte _veta_.

Och just nu var han inte säker på någonting alls. För det mest förvirrande av allt idag hade varit... Dumbledore hade på något sätt lyckats få Draco att känna... nej, det var verkligen löjligt... men han hade fått Draco att känna sig nästan... nästan _trygg_. Som om det faktiskt kunde finnas en plats för honom här om han ville ha den. Som om Dumbledore verkligen brydde sig om vad som hände med Draco, verkligen brydde sig om huruvida han anslöt sig till Lord Voldemort eller inte. Som om han brydde sig på ett personligt plan, inte bara av princip eller av politiska orsaker. Men varför skulle han göra det? Alla kände till Dumbledores motvilja mot Lucius Malfoy. Varför skulle han då bry sig om Lucius son, om inte bara för triumfen i att vinna över sonen till sin egen sida?

Draco ville inte tänka på det. Han ville inte ens försöka förstå. Dumbledore var en mycket märklig man; det hade han alltid varit. Lucius hade ofta ifrågasatt Dumbledores förstånd, och nu var Dumbledore antagligen så gammal att han höll på att bli senil.

Draco bytte besvärat fot och stirrade in i mörkret under träden. Allt var stilla nu. Vad gjorde Potter ute mitt i natten förresten? Kunde inte han heller sova? Draco hade aldrig kunnat föreställa sig att Potter led av sömnlöshet. Han hade inte kunnat föreställa sig att Potter hade några problem över huvud taget. Pojken Som Överlevde. Pojken som dyrkades av alla utan att behöva anstränga sig det minsta. Potter fick hela tiden beröm och lovord för sådant som egentligen inte var hans egen förtjänst. Han hade ju faktiskt inte _gjort_ något när han mötte Lord Voldemort för första gången. Han hade varit för liten för att ha någon aktiv roll i händelserna alls. Han hade bara – ja, han hade bara inte dött.

Draco rätade på sig. Det var just det som var kärnpunkten. Det han avskydde mest hos Potter var att Potter fick allting gratis. Respekt, beundran och uppmärksamhet slösades på honom utan att han behövde göra något för att förtjäna det. Och det gjordes alltid undantag för Potter. Som när han hade blivit uttagen till sökare i quidditchlaget som förstaårselev. De hade blivit förbjudna att flyga men de hade gjort det ändå, Potter och han själv. Draco hade kastat iväg Longbottoms fåniga Minnsallt och Potter hade fångat den. Och blivit uttagen till sökare i Gryffindor-laget. 

Så hade det alltid varit. Potter blev belönad när han bröt mot reglerna, eller åtminstone blundade alla när han kringgick dem. Allt Potter gjorde ansågs alltid så fantastiskt.

Draco måste medge att han till viss del beundrade Potter också, även om det var ytterst motvilligt. Han beundrade Potters styrka. Men var man Harry Potter kanske det var lätt att vara stark, för då visste man att det alltid fanns människor som älskade en och såg upp till en, vad man än gjorde. 

Draco kunde omöjligt vara ensam om att känna så här gentemot Potter. Han kunde inte vara den enda som kände den här underliga blandningen av förakt och beundran. Det kanske rentav var så här _de flesta_ kände det gentemot Potter...?

Draco mindes de upprörda känslorna under deras femte år på Hogwarts, när Potter envist hade hävdat att Lord Voldemort hade återvänt. Dumbledore hade naturligtvis trott på honom, men Trolldomsministern, den urbota dumskallen Fudge, hade inte velat eller vågat lyssna. Draco mindes alltihop så tydligt – hur Daily Prophet teg som muren om allt som hade med Lord Voldemort eller hans Dödsätare att göra... tidningens förtalskampanj mot Potter, där de framställde honom som en publicitetsberoende galning... ilskan i Potters ögon... den ljuvliga lilla triumf som satt varm och skinande i bröstet på Draco varje gång Potter förödmjukades offentligt... Dracos visshet om att Potter hade rätt, och hans egen segerkänsla, på många olika plan, när ingen trodde på sanningen.

Men nu hade Draco börjat se Potters situation ur en annan synvinkel. När han stod där och såg ut över det underligt flytande, månbelysta landskapet började han förstå att det kanske inte alls var särskilt enkelt att vara Harry Potter. 

Vad hade Potter någonsin haft för val?

Dracos hjärta började bulta snabbt och hårt utan att han riktigt förstod varför. Han rynkade ögonbrynen, stödde handen mot fönsterkarmen och bet sig tankfullt i läppen. 

Den mörka gestalten där ute hade sett så förtvivlat ensam ut. Det låg en sorts hjälplöshet över honom, som om han bar på något som var alldeles för tungt för honom och han var intill döden trött. Men Potter var inte den som bad om hjälp, och Draco trodde sig förstå varför. För om han nu skulle be om det – vem skulle kunna hjälpa honom?

* * *

Planering, konstruktion och administration – den nya Hogwarts-akademin var ett gigantiskt projekt i alla avseenden. Projektet var dessutom omgivet av en mycket omfattande säkerhets- och konfidentialitetsapparat. Ledningskommittén hade hållit regelbundna möten på Hogwarts de senaste två åren, och uppförandet av de nya byggnaderna hade kommit relativt långt. Vilket var alldeles nödvändigt eftersom det knappt var ett år kvar tills Akademin skulle invigas. 

Dagens sammanträde hölls i ett fönsterlöst rum som blev allt varmare och alltmer syrefattigt under mötets gång. Dumbledores inledande tal var kort och koncist. Han presenterade dagordningen vars tyngdpunkt låg på det intrikata säkerhetssystem av trollformler och besvärjelser som skulle omge Akademin. Även själva byggplatsen var strängt bevakad och skyddad mot upptäckt – den var dold för både mugglare och den magiska världen. 

Snape lät blicken vandra runt bordet. Han granskade mötesdeltagarna en efter en utan att göra det alltför uppenbart. Underligt nog var det frånvaro, inte närvaro, som gett det starkaste och mest bestående intrycket under mötena det senaste året. Sirius Blacks stol hade avsiktligt lämnats kvar vid bordet efter hans död. Den stod där som en påminnelse, för att tystnaden och tomheten skulle tala till dem. Det var så typiskt Dumbledore – en enkel och ganska sentimental gest som ändå var så effektfull. 

Snape hade tyckt intensivt illa om Sirius Black och hade satt sig emot hans roll som ledamot i kommittén, även om han hade vetat länge att Black var oskyldig till alla anklagelser och hade suttit fängslad för ett brott han inte begått. Men nu, när Snape såg på den tomma stolen, måste han rysa. Det var inte av sorg eller ens något som vagt påminde om medlidande – han hade aldrig hyst några varma känslor för Sirus Black, långt därifrån. Och om han rös av skräck, skräck inför mörkrets och ondskans makt, gjorde han bäst i att inte tänka på det. Han gjorde redan allt han kunde i kampen mot den mörka sidan, och ingen kunde säga annat än att han gjorde mer än de flesta. 

Snape tvingade bort blicken från den tomma stolen och lät den istället vila på Remus Lupin. Han var iklädd mantel med Hogwarts emblem på bröstet och lyssnade allvarligt och uppmärksamt. Hans ansikte var trött och spänt men mycket vaket. _Han_ sörjde förmodligen Black, och han verkade inte ha hämtat sig riktigt efter den senaste fullmånen. Dumbledore var utmärkt på många sätt, men ibland lämnade hans omdöme en hel del övrigt att önska. En varulv i kommittén var inte direkt någon rekommendation för föräldrar som skulle avgöra vilket universitet deras avkomma skulle söka till. Vad gällde Lupins roll på Hogwarts skola, var det samma sak med en varulv i lärarstaben. Men trots Snapes djupa och innerliga motvilja mot Lupin måste han erkänna att Lupin var intelligent och en acceptabel lärare. Deras förnyade bekantskap, framtvingad av deras kollegiala samarbete på Hogwarts och av Snapes roll som elixirmakare mot varulvsgalenskapen, hade lett fram till ett slags vapenvila även om det aldrig skulle leda till vänskap.

Bredvid Lupin satt lille Flitwick, som nätt och jämnt nådde över bordskanten med hakan trots att han satt på två kuddar. På Flitwicks andra sida satt madam Hill, en lång och ståtlig häxa från ministeriets specialavdelning för säkerhetsformler. Hon hade mirakulöst nog visat sig vara både effektiv och intelligent – knappast egenskaper man brukade finna hos folk på ministeriet. Intill henne satt Kelly, en intetsägande man från Internationella förbundet för magisk utbildning, och på hans andra sida satt dr Jones från S:t Mungos sjukhus. Han var specialist på skador orsakade av svartkonster och hade kallats in som konsult för Akademins program för magisk läkekonst. 

Till sist var där den nuvarande talaren, som stolt stod framför sina åhörare och ritade obegripliga små skisser på svarta tavlan – den där uppblåsta idioten Browne från ministeriet. Merlin allena visste vad han hade för befattning där. Förmodligen berättade han det vid varenda möte, men Snape brukade vanligtvis lyckas slå dövörat till. 

Han önskade att han kunde det nu också. Han kvävde en gäspning och en brinnande önskan att uttala en tystnadstrollformel. Browne borde helt enkelt aldrig få ordet, för när han en gång hade fått det tråkade han ihjäl sin publik. Nu höll han på att beskriva skydds- och säkerhetstrollformlerna för tredje gången, med lätta variationer, medan han solade sig i glansen av sin egen inbillade förträfflighet. Han försökte ta åt sig äran för hela säkerhetssystemet, trots att alla närvarande visste att det till allra största delen var Dumbledores, Flitwicks och madam Hills verk. 

Tänkte han aldrig sluta? _Må hans tunga ruttna i munnen på honom. En rejäl klunk Putridus-elixir är allt som skulle behövas. _Snape undertryckte ett bistert leende vid tanken. _Annars kanske några dagar i sjukhusflygeln skulle göra susen – med en dos Veritaserum en gång i timmen...? Det skulle åtminstone sätta stopp för den här huvud- och meningslösa skrytsamheten._

"...stoppar eventuella inkräktare halvvägs över sjön," mässade Browne. "Alla försök att apparera in eller ut kommer att misslyckas – vi använder utökade och mer avancerade och effektiva versioner av de blockerare som används här på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom. Det kommer att finnas kanaler för uggletrafik, men de är få och väl skyddade av avsökningsformler och besvärjelseavkännare. Bara de ugglor som har 'rena' meddelanden eller föremål med sig släpps igenom." Han såg sig omkring med den outhärdligt självgoda min som alltid påminde Snape om Lockhart (må hans förvirrade själ finna vila på S:t Mungos). "Några frågor?" När inga frågor kom, eftersom alla hade ställt sina frågor första gången Browne gjorde sin genomgång, sade han: "Nå, då tackar jag för uppmärksamheten," med ett särskilt irriterande, triumferande tonfall och satte sig äntligen ner.

"Tack för den detaljerade redogörelsen, mr Browne," sade Dumbledore med sin vanliga milda ironi. "Nu föreslår jag att vi alla beger oss till byggplatsen för att inspektera utvecklingen. Som vi just har fått höra kommer man inte att kunna ta sig till Akademin via eldstadssystemet när hela den fysiska och magiska konstruktionen väl är på plats. Men än så länge finns en provisorisk resväg som flampulverresenärer kan använda vid just sådana tillfällen som detta. Det räcker att ange "Akademin" som resmål. Då kommer ni till huvudbiblioteket." 

Han gjorde en gest mot den generöst tilltagna öppna spisen, och en efter en började mötesdeltagarna stiga in i eldstaden och försvinna i gröna lågor. 

* * *

Morgonen var klar och skarp och träden stod som brinnande facklor mot den vykortsblå himlen. Läktarna sjöd som vanligt av spänning, men atmosfären var mindre laddad nu än vad den skulle ha varit om Gryffindor hade haft Slytherin som motståndare. Nu var det Ravenclaw man spelade mot, och det skulle antagligen bli en ganska lätt match för Gryffindors lag, tänkte Harry. Ravenclaws jagare var inte alls dåliga, men Ravenclaw hade aldrig lyckats få fram en riktigt bra sökare sedan Cho hade slutat spela quidditch efter sitt sjätte år. 

Harry justerade sitt grepp om kvasten medan han cirklade över planen. Luften var kylig och knivskarp med plötsliga vindbyar som piskade honom i ansiktet och gav honom färg på kinderna. Han såg spelet hitta sin rytm och bölja fram och tillbaka nedanför honom medan han svävade som en rovfågel högt ovanför oväsendet. 

Summers, en femteårselev från Hufflepuff, hade tagit över rollen som kommentator efter Lee Jordan. Hans förstärkta röst dånade över planen: "Ravenclaws slagman Terry Boot lyckas rädda jagaren Mandy Brocklehurst när en dunkare nästan slår henne av kvasten... Inte en skymt av kvicken ännu... Sökarna cirklar över planen... Bra utsikt där uppifrån...."

Harry älskade fortfarande quidditch med samma glöd som han hade gjort från allra första början. Det var det bästa som fanns när han ville glömma alla problem, glömma det ständiga hotet mot Hogwarts och honom själv och det stigande antalet rapporter om attacker på mugglarbarn. Quidditch var en bra mycket mer effektiv distraktion än att prata med Hermione eller spela schack och knallkort med Ron. 

Quidditch var som ett eget litet universum med egna regler och roller och hierarkiska strukturer, egna händelser och egna spänningsfält. En liten, avgränsad värld att ta sin tillflykt till när verkligheten höll på att förvandlas till kaos och huvudet värkte av att försöka få rätsida på allt.

"Och Gryffindors jagare Ginny Weasley har klonken... Två Ravenclaw-jagare attackerar henne... men hon – ooooh! Woollongong Shimmy! Woollongong Shimmy! Och Gryffindor gör mål!"

Summers var uppenbart imponerad och skrek med sina lungors fulla kraft. Harry ropade grattis till Ginny som for förbi som en blixt nedanför honom, brett leende. 

Spelet tog fart. Harry duckade för en dunkare och höll ett vaksamt öga på Ravenclaws sökare medan han spanade efter kvicken. Han vände kvasten och skar ett elegant snitt i den klara luften som hade en skarp försmak av frost. Han såg de uppåtvända ansiktena nedanför sig likt blommor som sträckte sig mot solen. De vände sig hit och dit som om de vajade i vinden. 

Och sedan fick han syn på ett ansikte som var uppåtvänt som alla andra men alldeles ensamt på en tom del av läktarna. Harry hejdade sig mitt i en rörelse och kände hur hans tankar också stillnade. Det här ansiktet var aldrig en del av den stora massan, inte nu och inte någonsin. Det var ett ansikte som han ständigt hade varit medveten om, ända sedan de var barn. Ett blekt, spetsigt ansikte med underliga, fientliga grå ögon som hade följt honom i åratal, följt honom vart han än gick. 

Om de uppåtvända ansiktena liknade blommor var detta den vitaste av dem alla; den var vit på ett sätt som alltid skilde den från mängden. 

Där – ! Harry rycktes ut ur drömmerierna av en gyllene blixt i utkanten av synfältet. Den välkända, heta adrenalinvågen rusade igenom honom när han gjorde en tvär vändning och inledde jakten. Vinden sjöng i hans öron och piskade honom i ansiktet. Ravenclaws sökare var långt borta på andra sidan planen och tog desperat upp jakten när hon förstod att Harry hade fått syn på kvicken, men han såg att hon inte skulle hinna. Han genomfors av ren och vild glädje – matchen var så gott som vunnen nu. Han balanserade på kvasten och lutade sig framåt i en halsbrytande vinkel, och efter några ändlöst långa sekunder då han praktiskt taget hängde i luften slog kvicken in i hans handflata så hårt att det sved. Han hörde jublet stiga i en stor, vild våg och såg Gryffindor-ansiktena på läktarna spricka upp i breda leenden, och då kände han att för honom fanns det ingenting, ingenting i hela världen, som gick upp mot det här.

Ginny var först framme hos honom. Hon sken av glädje och kramade honom allt vad hon orkade.

"Du var fantastisk, Harry! Helt fantastisk!"

Han kramade henne tillbaka och log in i hennes strålande ögon.

"Du var inte så illa själv."

Men medan de andra spelarna hurrade och dunkade honom i ryggen, medan hans ögon och hans hand ännu höll kvar den gyllene kvicken och hans öron sköljdes av vågor av jubel från läktarna, dröjde det ensamma ansiktet kvar för hans inre syn. Det som lyste vitare än alla andra och som aldrig var en del av den stora massan.

* * *

Bilden av det uppåtvända ansiktet stannade kvar hos Harry hela dagen och försvann inte ens under den otillåtna lilla festen i Deans rum på kvällen, efter den officiella festen i sällskapsrummet. Han blev lite berusad men det hjälpte inte; det gjorde honom bara nervös och retlig.

"Men du skulle ha _sett_ dem! Be Diarmuid O'Reilly att få låna hans omnikikare och spela upp de sista tio minuterna av matchen mot Kenmare Kestrels i slow motion. Sen är du nog inte så uppkäftig längre."

Det var Ron som hade tagit upp sitt favoritämne igen. Arklow Arrows var ett irländskt lag som nyligen hade börjat stiga som en klart lysande sol på quidditch-himlen och var det nya föremålet för Rons dyrkan, en dyrkan så stark att han höll på att överge sin stora barndomskärlek, Chudley Cannons. 

Efter en stund kände Harry att han inte stod ut med den entusiastiska föreläsningen längre, och inte med värmen eller de högljudda skratten heller. Det snurrade i huvudet på honom av alkohol och oväsen och han behövde rensa tankarna. Han reste sig från Deans enda stol och skakade av sig alla kommentarer, både Rons bekymrade frågor och Seamus' retsamma anmärkningar om låg alkoholtolerans. Han lyckades till och med le mot dem innan han flydde.

Han sprang nerför trappor och längs korridorer innan han till sist stannade på yttertrappan utanför huvudentrén och fyllde lungorna med kall kvällsluft. Vad var det med honom? Han kunde inte ens ha lite roligt och dricka lite med grabbarna för att han tänkte på _Malfoy_. Han hade trott att det skulle försvinna, men det verkade bara bli värre. Det var så _fel_. Precis som om han inte hade annat att tänka på. Allvarliga problem. _Riktiga_ problem. Han borde använda sin energi till det istället.

Malfoy var inte värd att slösa tid på. Det hade han aldrig varit. Han var fel person att intressera sig för annat än för att hålla ett vaksamt öga på. Fel person för allting.

Intressera sig för! Minst sagt.

Harrys händer darrade och det var inte första gången han önskade att han hade lagt sig till med den gamla mugglarvanan att röka. Då hade man i alla fall någonstans att göra av händerna när man inte visste vad man skulle göra med dem.

Harry gick nerför trappan och började långsamt och planlöst vandra omkring i trädgården. Bilden av Malfoy var fortfarande kvar i hans huvud. Efter en stund började han känna hur kallt det var, men han ville inte gå tillbaka in. Vad var det för värmetrollformel Hermione hade använt sig av i fängelsehålorna härom dagen...? Och hade han trollstaven med sig? Jo, det hade han. Hm, han var visst lite full. 

"_Calida_."

En mjuk, behaglig värme svepte sig om honom som en filt medan han gick vidare. Det var beckmörkt, så mörkt att han inte lade märke till katten som plötsligt sprang över stigen framför honom, och han höll på att snubbla över den. I nästa ögonblick stod McGonagall framför honom.

"_Lumos_."

Hennes röst och ansikte var stränga som vanligt, men ögonen var oroliga.

"Vad gör du ute så här dags, Potter? Varför är du inte på festen?"

"Öh... fest? Jag..."

"Var inte fånig, Potter. Naturligtvis vet jag att ni har fest – jag vore blind och döv annars. Jag sätter stopp för det hela när ni börjar föra alltför mycket oväsen, eller när det blir för sent på kvällen." Skuggan av ett leende skymtade förbi. "Och det blir det snart, bör tilläggas. Du har inte svarat på frågan, Potter. Vad gör du ute?"

"Jag behövde bara lite frisk luft."

Hon studerade honom noga i ljuset från trollstaven och verkade varken övertygad eller lugnad av det hon såg.

"Är det något som bekymrar dig?"

__

Nej, inte alls, professor McGonagall. 

Den som mördade mina föräldrar och vill ta herraväldet över världen försöker hitta mig och mörda mig också, utan att bry sig om vem han råkar döda i förbifarten. Jag kan inte sova. När jag väl somnar drömmer jag mardrömmar. Jag oroar mig för att jag inte ska fånga kvicken nästa gång och göra alla besvikna. Jag saknar Sirius; jag tänker på honom varenda dag. Och nu verkar Malfoy ha invaderat min hjärna.

Vad skulle jag vara bekymrad för? Allting är ju perfekt.

"Nej, jag behövde bara lite luft."

"I vilket fall som helst borde du gå in nu. Och säg åt dina klasskamrater att avsluta festen innan det är dags för min kontrollrunda. Då vill jag se var och en i sitt rum."

"Ja, professor McGonagall."

Harry suckade, vände om och gick tillbaka mot slottet. Han hade ingen lust att gå tillbaka till Deans rum, till honungsöl och dåliga skämt, kroppsodör och högljudda skratt. Han ville bara gå och lägga sig.

"Kvickevickvingar," sade han trött till Tjocka damen.

I sällskapsrummet omslöts han av varmt ljus och doften av brinnande ved från den öppna spisen. Bilden av Malfoys ansikte dansade fortfarande i hans huvud. Han var inte säker, men han tyckte att Malfoy log.

* * *

Harry sov gott den natten, trots Malfoy och alkohol. Dagen därpå var en söndag. Han vaknade tidigt och kände sig bättre än han hade gjort på länge. Han sprang ut en runda och log för sig själv i den kyliga morgonsolen. När han kom tillbaka sjöng han i duschen och snärtade till Seamus med en våt handduk när han kallade Harry en urusel sångare och klagade över att det gjorde ont i hans känsliga irländska öron. Vid frukosten underhöll Harry de övriga Gryffindor-eleverna med en Rita Skeeter-imitation och blev nästan rörd över sina klasskamraters uppenbara lättnad över att se honom så glad. Somliga var så lättade att de överdrev munterheten en smula – Ron satte pumpasaften i halsen och måste dras upp från bänken och dunkas i ryggen.

Men medan de andra retsamt flinade åt den rodnande, hostande Ron vandrade Harrys blick över till Slytherin-bordet. Några av Slytherin-eleverna hade vänt sig om för att se vad som var på gång vid Gryffindors bord, men Malfoy satt med nerböjt huvud och petade på någonting på sin tallrik med gaffeln.

Harrys tankar stannade upp och oväsendet runt honom tystnade.

Tystnaden verkade ha blivit ett tema i hans liv. Ibland uppstod en plötslig tystnad inuti hans huvud eller runt om honom i en folkmassa, och på nätterna vandrade han omkring i tystnad. Och sedan var det tystnaden som verkade omge Malfoy.

För Malfoy talade inte särskilt mycket med någon längre, minst av allt med Harry. Några gånger hade Harry sett Malfoy flyga ensam över quidditch-planen sent på kvällen. Han cirklade över planen och kom ibland farligt nära den förbjudna skogen. Det såg inte ut som om han tränade eller ens flög för nöjes skull – han såg bara oerhört ensam ut, så ensam att det nästan gjorde ont att se. Han hade inte Crabbe och Goyle i hälarna vart han gick längre, och han fick väldigt sällan ugglepost. När posten kom såg han bara ner på sin tallrik och avslutade stillsamt sin frukost medan alla andra öppnade paket, läste högt ur brev och kommenterade Daily Prophets förstasidesnyheter. Som nu.

Men Draco Malfoys position tillät honom att göra en hel del utan att det började viskas. Han kanske inte var Slytherins uppenbare ledare längre, men det var i så fall fullständigt hans eget val och det var ingen som hade försökt ta hans plats. De andra Slytherin-eleverna lämnade honom bara i fred – de verkade vara lite rädda för honom. Det var som om det hade uppstått ett vakuum runt honom. De andra höll sig på avstånd. De respekterade honom men de förstod sig inte på honom.

Harrys blick hade dröjt tankfullt vid Malfoys nedböjda huvud – han hade sett utan att se. Han var helt oförberedd när Malfoy lyfte blicken. Deras ögon möttes, och även om de bara såg på varandra ett ögonblick kände Harry den där tystnaden igen. Det var som om hela den stora salen hade stillnat. Alla rörelser stannade av och hans eget hjärta verkade för ett ögonblick sluta slå. 

Sedan sänkte Malfoy blicken. Strax därpå reste han sig och gick ut ur stora salen. Han tog tystnaden med sig, och sedan var allt som vanligt igen. 

* * *

Men Harry hade fel. Ingenting verkade bli som vanligt igen.

När det gällde Malfoy brukade "som vanligt" betyda rivalitet, men det fanns inte mycket kvar av antagonismen mellan dem längre. Lite fanns där, men den var mild – som när Malfoy hånlog åt Harry när han blev måltavla för Snapes sarkasmer, eller när Harry skrattade högt åt Draco som råkade förvandla en kvanneplanta till en kaffekanna istället för den kristallkaraff det var meningen att det skulle bli. Men utöver sådana småsaker förekom inga förolämpningar eller någonting annat heller. Bara tystnad.

Frånvaron av fientlighet borde ha gjort Harry lättad, men istället uppstod oväntade problem. Han fann att han faktiskt saknade sitt antagonistiska förhållande till Malfoy. Så enkelt var det: Han saknade sin fiende. Malfoys motvilja hade varit en fast punkt i Harrys tillvaro, något han alltid kunde räkna med. Hur obehagligt det än var, hade det utgjort ett slags förvriden trygghet.

Det hade varit som en säkerhetsventil. När trycket blev för stort hade han alltid kunnat utmana Malfoy på en verbal duell. Det hade varit ett bra sätt att avreagera sig på och bli av med ilska och frustration. De hade spottat och fräst och hittat på allt giftigare och mer fantasifulla förolämpningar. Men nu var Harry tvungen att hitta andra sätt att få utlopp för sina känslor. 

Fysisk träning visade sig vara det enda som fungerade. Löpning, fäktning, boxning, quidditch, vad som helst. Det tog upp mer och mer av Harrys tid och började sätta spår i studieresultaten, vilket inte var bra eftersom det var hans sista år på Hogwarts. Men han fann att den fysiska aktiviteten var absolut nödvändig om han skulle kunna koncentrera sig alls på lektionerna. 

Han talade aldrig med Malfoy men de iakttog varandra ständigt. De praktiskt taget stirrade när de trodde att den andre inte såg. Ibland möttes deras blickar, men ögonkontakten varade aldrig länge. Någon av dem sänkte alltid blicken, vände bort huvudet eller gick ut ur rummet. Men det var inte likt någon av dem att hela tiden vika undan; det stred mot deras personlighet och gjorde dem båda retliga och otåliga. 

* * *

Denna nya, underliga besatthet oroade Harry djupt. Han hade inte tänkt så här mycket på Malfoy sammanlagt under hela skoltiden, men nu verkade han tänka på honom oavbrutet. Och inte bara när han var vaken – Malfoy fanns där på nätterna också, i hans drömmar. 

Vad kunde det betyda?

Tidigare hade det alltid varit olycksbådande när en person, ett föremål eller en syn hade börjat dyka upp i Harrys tankar och drömmar om och om igen. Han hade drömt om ett skarpt grönt sken, om ormar, om blod och våld och smärta. Han hade glidit längs mörka korridorer i ormskepnad; han hade befunnit sig inuti en annan människa.

Men hans ärr gjorde inte ont nu. Han vaknade inte på nätterna med en huvudvärk så stark att han måste kräkas. Hans ärr hettade inte när han rörde vid det.

Så vad kunde det betyda? Och varför hände det över huvud taget? Om det inte fanns någon koppling till Voldemort – vad kunde det då vara?

Harry hade alltid avskytt Malfoy, avskytt hans skrytsamhet och högljudda, vedervärdiga kommentarer om smutsskallar, avskytt honom för hans öppna och oreflekterade stöd för Dödsätarna. Malfoy hade varit en elak, bortskämd liten snorvalp som beundrade sin arrogante far till gränsen för dyrkan, och han upprepade Lucius' åsikter som en utantilläxa och kastade dem i ansiktet på de andra eleverna så fort han fick tillfälle. Som om det skulle få dem att respektera honom. Han hade aldrig verkat förstå skillnaden mellan respekt och rädsla.

Och nu...

Nu fanns här bara tystnad.

Ibland hade Malfoy ett uttryck i ögonen som Harry inte kunde tolka. Som om han förväntade sig något eller kanske bad om något, eller ville göra det. Där fanns ingen utmaning längre, som det hade gjort förr. Det var en frågande blick; allvarlig och förbryllad.

Det kunde bara inte komma från Voldemort. Det fanns inga som helst tecken på det. Om det hade något med Dödsätarna att göra, om Malfoys intresse för Harry var på deras uppdrag, fanns det i varje fall inget som tydde på det.

Det gjorde det inte precis lättare att sova. Harry vandrade omkring mer än någonsin – vandrade runt, funderade och oroade sig.

* * *

Harry gick långsamt utmed sjöstranden tillsammans med Ron. Det var en lugn, vacker lördagseftermiddag i november och de hade just haft en fäktningslektion. Det hade inte varit Rons dag och han var fortfarande en aning surmulen. De letade rätt på flata stenar, kastade ut dem över vattnet och försökte få dem att studsa. Irriterade bläckfiskarmar dök upp här och där och spred ringar på den mörka, stilla ytan. Den sneda, rödgyllene solen värmde deras ansikten men luften var kylig. De satte sig på en klipphäll.

"Nu är skolan slut snart i alla fall," sade Ron. "Det ska bli så jävla _skönt_. Tänk dig – inga fler oändliga lektioner när man måste läsa teblad, och inga fler fladdermusmjältar som ska hackas när man precis har ätit frukost." Han slängde en sten i sjön som om den hade bitit honom. "Jag vill åka till Charlie i Rumänien nästa sommar. Han säger att han nog kan ordna nånting åt mig där. De försöker hitta sätt att använda drakar, eller drakeld åtminstone, i försvarsssyfte. Allt skräp som de trycker i oss här...trollkonsthistoria... spådomskonst. Jag vill göra något _på riktigt_."

Det var inte särskilt överraskande; Ron hade aldrig varit mycket för teoretiska kunskaper. Harry nickade frånvarande. Han hade svårt att koncentrera sig. Det var inte det att han var ointresserad av vad Ron sade – vad de skulle göra efter Hogwarts var aktuellt i högsta grad, men det var också ett ämne som Harry aktivt försökte undvika eftersom det skrämde honom. Han ville inte lämna Hogwarts; han kände sig som en fågelunge som var på väg att knuffas ur boet. _Hade_ han ens någon framtid? När han försökte se framåt såg han bara Voldemort.

Han var distraherad och frånvarande när han svarade, men Ron var så uppslukad av samtalsämnet att han inte märkte något. 

Det fanns en konkret orsak till Harrys distraktion, och det var inte bara hans oro inför framtiden. Han visste att han var iakttagen. Han kände det; han hade känt det hela tiden medan de hade gått längs stranden. Det fick huden på hans rygg att pirra av värme, och det var inte helt och hållet obehagligt.

När han vände sig om såg han en orörlig gestalt under ett av de gamla kastanjeträden längre upp i trädgården. Han kunde inte se ansiktet tydligt men det gick inte att ta miste på det blonda håret. Gestalten rörde sig fortfarande inte och Harry vände sig mot Ron igen, ännu mer okoncentrerad nu. 

Han såg ner på den släta, flata stenen han höll i handen och önskade att hans liv kunde vara lika enkelt och okomplicerat. Han smekte den med tummen innan han skickade ut den över vattenytan med en knyck på handleden. Den studsade en gång, två, tre, innan den sjönk. 

Harry såg på när den sjönk och visste att gestalten under kastanjeträdet också gjorde det.

* * *

**__**

DECEMBER 1997

Det var en lördagsmorgon strax före jul, och en långsam flod av röster flöt genom Stora salen. Juldekorationerna var lika fantastiska som alltid, men Harry tog inte in dem. Han bara satte sig vid Gryffindor-bordet och tog lite rostat bröd.

Han kände sig mer och mer ensam.

De andra eleverna höll på att komma i julstämning. Många skulle till Hogsmeade idag för att köpa julklappar och de såg fram emot att åka hem till sina familjer på lovet. Harry skulle åka till Grimmauld Place och fira jul med den enda familj han hade nu – Fenixorden. Tonks skulle vara där, och Lupin och familjen Weasley. Han respekterade dem och tyckte mycket om dem, så varför kunde han inte vara entusiastisk som de andra? Han hade dåligt samvete för att han inte var så förväntansfull som han borde. Han _ville_ åka till Grimmauld Place, det var bara det att kan inte kunde känna någon entusiasm över någonting längre. Det lysande undantaget var fortfarande quidditch, men quidditchsäsongen var över.

Sistaårseleverna förde en ständig, upphetsad diskussion om sina framtidsplaner och vad de skulle göra när skolan var slut. Alla verkade ha storslagna planer men Harry deltog aldrig i samtalet. Vad var det för mening med det? Det kändes som om han inte hade något val – Voldemort hade redan bestämt hans framtid, för sexton år sedan. Och då hatade han Voldemort lika mycket för att ha förstört hans liv som för allt annat. Intensiteten i hans hat skrämde honom. Han hade inte trott att han kunde hata någon så.

Det gav honom dåligt samvete också, för i förlängningen betydde det att han önskade att bördan hade lagts på Neville istället för på honom själv. Hur skulle Neville ha klarat det? Skulle han ha orkat bära bördan? Och när Harry kommit så långt i resonemanget djupnade skuldkänslorna ännu mer, för han ansåg uppenbarligen att han själv var bättre än Neville. Han såg sig som starkare och mer kompetent. Vad hade han för rätt att göra det? Han sneglade skamset på Neville, som höll på att lägga upp bacon och stekt svamp på sin tallrik medan han skrattade åt något som Seamus hade sagt.

Dessutom hade den spirande kärleken mellan Ron och Hermione äntligen börjat blomstra efter en lång rad missförstånd och försök till förnekelse från båda parter. Harry var glad för deras skull men kände sig oundvikligen en smula utanför.

Han hade gått och lagt sig tidigt igår kväll eftersom han föredrog sömn framför grubblerier. Och han _hade_ sovit för en gångs skull. 

Så medan hans bästa vänner smidde planer, smög ut för att träffas i hemlighet i trånga utrymmen och utbyta saliv och ömma ord, låg Harry och sov. Han hade kunnat ha sällskap om han hade velat det, men han var inte intresserad. Det oroade honom att han inte orkade intressera sig särskilt mycket för någonting, att han inte verkade ha någon energi kvar. Den enda som fortfarande kunde väcka hans intresse var Malfoy. 

Men de talade fortfarande inte med varandra. De verkade inte komma någonvart. 

Harry lät blicken vandra över till Slytherin-bordet medan han väntade på att det skållheta teet skulle svalna lite. Malfoy satt med huvudet lätt nedböjt som alltid och åt sin frukost under tystnad. Crabbe och Goyle startade ett brödsmulekrig som fick Pansy Parkinson och Millicent Bulstrode att skrika och fnittra, men Malfoy låtsades inte om dem.

Harry rätade på ryggen. Det här dög inte. Tänk om någon märkte att han alltid tittade på Malfoy? Han såg sig försiktigt omkring.

Men Ron och Hermione var upptagna med att titta varandra djupt i ögonen och mata varandra med rostat bröd och marmelad. De skulle inte låta sig störas av något mindre än Avada Kedavra. Seamus försökte lära Dean och Neville några irländska fraser. Det gick inte särskilt bra men det hördes att de hade roligt.

Harry slöt ögonen. Varför kunde inte han också vara glad? Varför kunde han inte bara skaka av sig missmodet som en våt filt och skratta med de andra? Det var ju jul, för Merlins skull. Änglasång, snö och gnistrande stjärnor. Glädjens högtid. Men här satt han och hade svårt att svälja för att gråten värkte i halsen. Hur kunde man känna sig så ensam när det var så mycket folk runt omkring?

Plötsligt kände han att någon iakttog honom, och han behövde inte öppna ögonen för att veta vem det var. Han skulle ha känt igen den känslan var som helst. Det var som om de grå ögonen brände hans hud. 

Han hade blivit beroende av att ha Malfoys ögon på sig. Om Malfoy var i rummet men inte tittade på honom tappade han koncentrationen och började skruva på sig och pilla med saker, som om någonting var irriterande fel och behövde rättas till genast, som när man hade en sten i skon.

Harry öppnade ögonen och undvek att titta bort mot Slytherin-bordet. Han petade håglöst i de halvstelnade äggen på tallriken med gaffeln och sköt sedan undan tallriken med en grimas. Kanske han skulle följa med till Hogsmeade ändå, för att få något annat att tänka på. Och dessutom hade han inte köpt en enda julklapp än.

Han reste sig från bordet och gick för att hämta ytterkläderna.

* * *

På måndagen före jul, en mörk och dyster dag med några tveksamma snöflingor som kom singlande, samlades alla sistaårselever i förvandlingskonstsalen. Rektorn var där, och också McGonagall, Snape och Lupin.

Snape lät blicken svepa över eleverna som kom in i en lång rad och satte sig ner, ovanligt dämpade. Draco Malfoys blonda huvud lyste på första raden. Ögonbrynen var rynkade över den raka näsan och ögonen var vaksamma. Det var något som bekymrade pojken, även bortsett från vad det nu var för problem han hade haft med sin far. Det måste ha varit en ordentlig sammandrabbning om Lucius hade förbjudit honom att komma hem på loven. Men Snape anade att det var något annat också. Han hade försökt få pojken att prata om det, men Draco hade gett så lite information han bara kunde inom artighetens gränser. Tydligen hade han sagt en liten smula mer till Dumbledore, men inte mycket. 

Bakom Malfoy satt Potter med håret på ända som vanligt, samma rynka i pannan som Malfoy och blicken riktad mot Malfoys bakhuvud. Malfoy petade på sina naglar, slätade ut obefintliga veck på klädnaden och kunde inte sitta stilla på stolen, som om han visste att han var iakttagen. Det såg underligt ut. Draco Malfoy brukade vara samlad och kontrollerad som få andra tonåringar.

Dumbledore reste sig upp, hälsade alla välkomna och levererade nyheten om Akademin. Potters blick flyttades abrupt från Malfoys nacke till rektorns ansikte, intensivt uppmärksam nu. Dumbledore informerade eleverna om ansökningar och intagningsprov, om de ämnen som stod till buds (från praktisk spådomskonst till magins historia till avancerat försvar mot svartkonster och magisk läkekonst), och om skolans lokaler och aktiviteter.

Potter hade fått färg på kinderna och Snape förstod att Dumbledore inte skulle behöva försöka övertala pojken att ansöka till Akademin. Det var uppenbart att han redan längtade efter att få börja. Snape var tvungen att hålla tillbaka en fnysning. Potter! Han höll sig verkligen till sin roll. Han skulle förstås gå direkt på avancerat försvar mot svartkonster. Mitt i prick. Inga överraskningar där.

Det var svårare att avgöra vad som försiggick i Malfoys huvud. Ögonbrynen var fortfarande rynkade och blicken uppmärksamt riktad mot Dumbledore. Pojken var samlad igen och hans händer låg stilla i knäet.

När Dumbledore avslutade samlingen med några allmänna goda råd och eleverna reste sig för att gå, såg Snape hur Malfoys klädnad rörde vid Potters hand i förbifarten. Det kunde bara ha varit en svag viskning av tyg mot hud, men Potter ryckte till och rodnade. De två pojkarnas ögon möttes för en sekund. Sedan tittade Malfoy hastigt bort och gick ut ur salen ett par steg före Potter.

Snape rynkade pannan.

* * *

Harry stängde locket till sin koffert och tyngdlöshetsförtrollade den för att få den nerför trapporna. I sällskapsrummet satt några yngre elever och pratade framför brasan. Tydligen skulle de inte åka hem över jul. Ron höll på att försöka få ut sin koffert genom porträttöppningen. 

"Vårt sista jullov," sade Ron, stånkande av ansträngning. "Visst känns det konstigt?"

"Säg inte så där," sade Harry. "Jag blir alldeles sentimental och tårögd."

Ron kastade en hastig blick på honom. Han trodde tydligen för ett ögonblick att Harry menade allvar, innan han såg leendet.

"Ja, du ska förstås börja på Akademin," sade Ron. "Så för dig är det inte sista jullovet i alla fall."

Nej, tänkte Harry, det var inte det sista jullovet, förutsatt att han kom in på Akademin. Det var fantastiskt hur mycket bättre han mådde efter att ha hört den överraskande nyheten om Akademin. Tyngden över hans axlar och den kalla handen runt hjärtat hade lösts upp och försvunnit. Om han lyckades förbättra betygen – och det visste han att han kunde göra – skulle han inte behöva lämna Hogwarts när allt kom omkring. Det skulle naturligtvis bli annorlunda på Akademin, mer allvar och högre krav. Men han skulle åtminstone få stanna kvar. Han skulle få fortsätta studera. En del av hans tidigare oro berodde på att han kände sig osäker och otillräcklig. Han var inte tillräckligt väl förberedd ännu för att gå ut och ta sig an Voldemort på egen hand; han hade fortfarande så mycket att lära. Och han var övertygad om att nästa möte med Voldemort skulle bli det sista. Det skulle bli slutstriden, när en av dem skulle dö – en av dem, eller båda. Och han var inte redo för det ännu.

Ron klättrade ut genom porträtthålet och hjälpte Harry med hans koffert.

"Men du ska inte dit?" frågade Harry när de stod ute i korridoren. "Till Akademin, menar jag. Är du säker?"

En skugga drog över Rons ansikte. Han såg ner på sina fötter och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag har inte din talang, Harry. För att inte tala om Hermiones läshuvud. Det vet du lika bra som jag. Jag är orolig nog för slutproven – jag skulle aldrig klara mig på Akademin."

"Du har visst läshuvud, det är inte det. Det handlar bara om hur mycket du är beredd att jobba, och det vet _du_ lika bra som jag. Du kommer att klara slutproven hur bra som helst – och förresten tänker Hermione antagligen kedja fast dig vid en stol i biblioteket med en obrytbar trollformel hela terminen."

Ron ryckte på axlarna.

"Säkert. Men Akademin... Jag är inte den intellektuella typen precis. Och Hermione kommer att ha nog med sitt eget, utan att behöva plugga med sin korkade kille."

Han nästan spottade ut det sista. Harry, som höll på att fästa spännet på sin kappa, hejdade sig och gav Ron en bekymrad blick. Vad var det med honom? Det var definitivt något galet här. Han hade aldrig hört Ron låta så föraktfull, och han kände ett sting av dåligt samvete för att han inte hade märkt någonting tidigare. Han hade varit så upptagen med sin egen besatthet av Malfoy. Han räckte ut handen och tog Ron om axeln, ruskade honom lite.

"Du är lite trög ibland när det gäller tjejer – jag menar, titta bara hur lång tid det tog innan du äntligen blev ihop med Hermione." Ron blängde och Harry flinade. "Men för Merlins skull, du har ju _hjärna_. Det är klart att du skulle komma in på Akademin om du bara försökte. Du behöver ju inte plugga talmagi. Det finns andra ämnen."

"Det förstås. Vad ska du läsa?"

Ron såg upp och deras ögon möttes. 

"Avancerat försvar mot svartkonster," sade Harry lågt. 

Rons ögon fylldes av smärta, och Harry visste att den speglades i hans egen blick.

"Jag hade inte behövt fråga," sade Ron sammanbitet. "Ledsen, Harry. Får jag bara fråga om du... tar du det ämnet för att du vill det, eller för att du... ja, för att du känner att du måste?"

Harry måste svälja. Ron var inte den mest talföra och välformulerade när det gällde komplicerade känslor, men han förstod verkligen. Det hade han alltid gjort. Och han hade varit lojal och förstående och modig som få andra.

"Jag har inte mycket till val, eller hur?" sade Harry. "Voldemort väntar på mig där ute, och han vill att jag ska dö. Det är så jävla _svårt_. Jag vet att folk kommer att dö där ute medan jag stänger in mig på Akademin, och det finns så mycket jag inte kan eller vet än. Om jag bara kunde få koncentrera mig på försvar mot svartkonster ett tag... Vad tycker _du_? Ska jag strunta i Akademin och gå ut och möta honom nu genast? Jag vet att han väntar på mig. Och nästa gång vi möts kommer antingen han eller jag att dö. Det finns inget annat sätt att få slut på det här."

Ron sparkade till väggen så hårt att sand sipprade ut från en spricka i murbruket ner i en liten hög på golvet.

"Den jäveln. Det är så förbannat vidrigt. Jag önskar att han bara kunde dö som vilken annan människa som helst," muttrade han. "Och dödas av vem som helst. Jag skulle vilja göra det. Med bara händerna. Jag tror till och med att jag skulle njuta av det."

De stod en stund i handfallen tystnad. Det fanns så mycket de ville säga, så mycket tillgivenhet och rädsla, så mycket vänskap och kärlek och hat som ville komma till uttryck. De sade ingenting, men tystnaden talade sitt tydliga språk.

"Jag kommer att sakna dig på Akademin," sade Harry lågt till sist. "Hermione också. Tänker du verkligen åka till Rumänien?"

"Det är vad jag vill. Jag vill göra något _riktigt_, något som gör skillnad. Jag vill _vara_ någon. Charlie kommer hem till jul, så vi ska diskutera mer då."

Det fanns inget mer att säga. Deras koffertar svävade före dem nerför trapporna och genom entréhallen, där några spöken gled förbi och gnolade på julsånger. 

Pojkarna stannade utanför stora entréns ekdörrar. Det snöade och grusplanen var fylld av elever som väntade på de testral-dragna vagnarna till stationen.

Det gjorde Harry sorgsen igen, att tänka på hur många elever det var som kunde se testralerna nu. Och när det blev krig på riktigt skulle det snart inte finnas en människa, häxa eller trollkarl, vuxen eller barn, som inte kunde se dem. Harry undrade om Malfoy såg dem.

Ron tittade ner längs uppfarten. "Ser ut som om det är dags att åka. Förresten... det där äcklet Malfoy..."

Harry lyckades undvika att hoppa till och undrade förvirrat för ett ögonblick om hans tankar stod skrivna i pannan på honom. Men Ron bara fortsatte:

"Han sade till Goyle att han skulle söka till Akademin. Var inte det strålande nyheter? Du kan se fram emot några år till med Malfoy."

Den välkända tystnaden uppstod inuti Harrys huvud igen och hans händer kändes stela av något som inte var köld, men det släppte när han började ta in vad Ron hade sagt. Han skakade klentroget på huvudet och måste le trots allt, och han böjde ner huvudet för att dölja det. Malfoy på Akademin?

Den nyheten borde inte göra honom så glad – det borde den verkligen inte. Men när han klättrade upp i vagnen efter Ron kände han sig nästan munter.


	4. I rörelse

Author's Note:  
Mycket i den här historien är AU nu eftersom den utspelar sig efter Order of the Phoenix…

Stort tack och stora kramar till dem som betaläste den engelska versionen: **Plumeria, Darklites, Verdant, Lowi **och** Milena Lupin**!

Title: SNÖ OCH SVART VATTEN

"The sympathetic connexion supposed to exist between a man and the weapon which has wounded him is probably founded on the notion that the blood on the weapon continues to feel with the blood in his body."  
Sir James Frazer, The Golden Bough

KAPITEL 3 – I rörelse

_**DECEMBER 1997**_

Harry satt i en av de mörka små salongerna på 12 Grimmauld Place, hopkurad framför brasan med en kopp kaffe. I en likadan nedsutten fåtölj mitt emot honom satt Remus Lupin och såg tankfullt in i de flämtande lågorna. Han såg trött ut. Harry kände ett sting av oro. Lupin hade medvetet eller omedvetet kommit att fylla en del av tomrummet som Sirius lämnat efter sig.

Lupin var på sätt och vis både lättare att tycka om och lättare att förstå sig på än vad Sirius hade varit, men ingen skulle någonsin kunna ta Sirius plats helt och hållet. Det gick inte att bara byta ut folk mot varandra.

"Hur mår du egentligen?" frågade Lupin tyst. "Klarar du dig?"

Harry såg på det trötta ansiktet i det dansande eldskenet. Det slog honom, precis som det alltid hade gjort med Sirius, hur lite de egentligen kände varandra. Harry litade obetingat på Lupin, precis som han hade litat på Sirius – båda gav honom en djup trygghetskänsla som han inte upplevde med någon annan. Men egentligen kände han ingen av dem särskilt väl som person; han visste inte mycket om deras tankar och känslor, om vad som bekymrade dem och vad de tyckte om att göra. När Sirius dog hade Harry just börjat lära känna honom en liten smula, börjat få veta lite om hans vanor och åsikter. Men det verkligt viktiga hade han aldrig fått höra mycket om. Nästan ingenting alls om Azkaban, till exempel, fastän Sirius hade varit där så länge. Tolv år. En stor del av hans liv.

Harry hade velat veta mycket mer om Azkaban. Han var nyfiken och förskräckt på en gång, på det sätt som folk alltid har varit fascinerade av fasansfulla ting och händelser, men han hade aldrig vågat fråga om det eftersom Sirius hade förbigått det med sådan total tystnad. Kanske hade han försökt glömma eller till och med förneka den hemska tiden där, men Harry kunde inte förstå hur det någonsin skulle gå att glömma någonting sådant – inte något som hade förändrat ens liv till den grad som Azkaban hade ingripit i Sirius liv. Minnena skulle ändå fortsätta dyka upp i drömmen, det visste ju Harry själv. Hans egna tidiga upplevelser, sådana som han inte ens medvetet mindes, gav honom ju fortfarande mardrömmar om mörker som plötsligt slets sönder av skrik och ett skarpt grönt sken.

Vem hade Sirius varit innan han skickades i fängelse och Dementorerna sög i sig hans liv och hans minnen? Harry blev fortfarande iskall inombords när han tänkte på de klofingrade figurerna i sina svarta kåpor och skräcken som fyllt honom när de närmade sig. På bilderna från James och Lilys bröllop var Sirius en ung man med ett djärvt, öppet ansikte och ett bekymmerslöst leende. När han hade kommit tillbaka till Fenixorden efter tiden i Azkaban hade det hade inte funnits mycket likhet kvar med bilderna. Egentligen hade han fortfarande sett bra ut, tänkte Harry, men på ett helt annat sätt. Nu var han bister och sammanbiten med en genomträngande, misstänksam blick i ögon som sett allt. Tolv års lidande hade satt sina spår. Det breda leendet hade bara återkommit i korta glimtar.

Det var likadant med Lupin. Harry visste att han var en bra och omtyckt lärare, och hans ställning inom Fenixorden visade att han var en trollkarl med stora krafter och fasta ideal, men Harry kände honom inte särskilt väl som person. Han tyckte om honom och de hade en del gemensamt - Harry kunde delvis identifiera sig med Lupins utanförskap. Han visste hur plågsamt det var att vara annorlunda, när folk runt omkring en var rädda för en, men han visste ingenting om den verkliga, fysiska förvandlingen till varulv. Hur det kändes. Hur ont det gjorde. Hur det var när allt det som var man själv förvandlades till något annat, något hemskt.

"Hur jag mår?" sade Harry och lät tankarna återvända till salongen. "Det har vi ju redan pratat om. Du frågade det vid middagen."

"Jag menar hur du mår _egentligen._" Lupin lutade sig framåt i fåtöljen och mötte Harrys blick. "Jag talar faktiskt med Dumbledore då och då. Och med McGonagall. De är oroliga för dig."

_B__etygen nu igen. Jag ska skärpa mig efter jul, det ska jag verkligen. Nu när det har någon mening. Jag önskar bara att folk kunde sluta tjata._

"Jaså, mina _resultat_," sade Harry sarkastiskt, slängde sig bakåt i fåtöljen och var nära att välta ut kaffekoppen som balanserade på armstödet. "Ja, jag förstår att de är oroliga. Vilken besvikelse för dem om det skulle visa sig att Pojken Som Överlevde är akademiskt obegåvad. Väldigt pinsamt."

Lupin lutade sig tillbaka och såg in i elden igen. Han såg sorgsen ut, uppgiven.

"Nu är du orättvis, Harry," sade han lågt.

När Harry inte svarade fortsatte han:

"Det är klart att de oroar sig för dina betyg, men du förstår väl att det är för din egen skull?" Han såg ut som om han ville be om ursäkt för det han tänkte säga. "Vi begriper ju att dina resultat på sistone är ett symptom på någonting annat. Det krävs ingen avancerad magi för att se att det är något som bekymrar dig. Vi skulle vilja reda ut det innan det är dags för slutproven – och det vill säkert du också. Det är bara sunt förnuft."

Harry svarade inte. Han fortsatte stirra in i brasan medan det bortglömda kaffet kallnade i sin kopp. _Sunt förnuft._ Ja, det var där en stor del av problemet låg. Han visste inte om han hade något förnuft kvar längre, sunt eller annat. Åtminstone hade han inte haft det på sista tiden. Hur förnuftigt var det att tänka på en annan människa varenda minut av sin vakna tid? Att inte kunna sluta tänka på uttrycket i hans ögon?

"Vill du inte berätta vad det är?" sade Lupin lågt och nästan vädjande. "Jag vet att du har enorma krav på dig, Harry, men det har du haft ända sedan du var liten och du har alltid klarat det så bra. Förvånansvärt bra."

"Ja, men då begrep jag det inte. Inte på riktigt," sade Harry med tjock röst. Plötsligt kände han sig oändligt sorgsen. "Jag visste att Voldemort ville döda mig. Jag visste att han hade dödat mina föräldrar. Jag visste att han var ond. Jag _visste_, men jag _förstod_ det inte."

Det hade varit en bra dag. Tonks och Lupin hade kommit till Kings Cross och mött Ron, Hermione, Ginny och Harry och tagit med dem till Grimmauld Place, där de packat upp och sedan hjälpt mrs Weasley att klä julgranen. De var ett stort sällskap till middagen, och trots det dystra läget i trollkarlsvärlden lyckades de alla sopa undan sin oro för en kväll. Lupin berättade om några av Marodörernas vildare äventyr och drog ner orkaner av skratt, och själva berättade de mer eller mindre sanningsenliga historier från den gångna terminen på Hogwarts. Alltihop var lättsamt prat. När Lupin under skydd av oväsendet försökte fråga Harry hur han mådde, kom Harry inte ens ihåg att nämna varken sin sömnlöshet eller Malfoy. Han bara skrattade.

Men nu när de satt här framför brasan på tu man hand frågade Lupin på allvar, och det fanns tid att tänka efter. Det gjorde allting mycket värre.

Konstigt att man alltid kände sig så eländig när man fick lite genuin medkänsla. Harry brukade aldrig få gråten i halsen när han pratade med Ron och Hermione eller när McGonagall försökte lirka ur honom varför hans studieresultat såg ut som de gjorde. Men nu kände han att Lupin verkligen brydde sig om honom på allvar och att han faktiskt skulle _förstå_, förstå Harrys rädsla och ilska och hur mörkret höll på att äta sig in i hans tankar och drömmar – och då blev det plötsligt outhärdligt. Det var som om allting sköljde in över honom i en stor våg som inte gick att hejda.

Nu när Sirius var borta kändes det som om Lupin var den enda som verkligen hade rätt att få veta vad som pågick, eller kanske var det det att ingen annan var intresserad på allvar. McGonagall var bara intresserad av provresultaten. Mrs Weasley var snäll och omtänksam men hade tillräckligt med bekymmer med sin egen familj. Ron och Hermione brydde sig förstås om honom, trofasta vänner som de var, men de hade skapat sig en så klar och tydlig bild av honom – och det var en bild som de ville behålla och som delvis stod i vägen för verkliga, uppriktiga samtal. De ville så gärna att han skulle vara en hjälte. Hans osäkerhet ville de inte höra talas om eftersom den skrämde dem.

Harry avskydde att gråta när någon såg det. Han avskydde att gråta, punkt slut. Envist stirrade han in i elden som om han väntade sig att värmen skulle kunna stoppa tårarna.

Lupin betraktade honom lugnt medan brasans sken speglades i de bruna ögonen.

"Du behöver inte förklara någonting just nu om du inte vill," sade han. "Jag vet att det är svårt att prata ibland, och jag vet att det kan vara svårt att lita på någon. Men jag finns här om du vill prata senare. Jag finns här och jag vill alltid lyssna."

Det blev för mycket. Harry reste sig abrupt ur fåtöljen. Kaffekoppen ramlade ner från armstödet och en brun fläck spred sig på den slitna persiska mattan som en ros som inte passade in i mönstret.

"Jag fattar inte varför alla tror att jag behöver _prata_!" sade han med en röst som var nära att spricka. "Det finns inget att prata om! Ingenting!"

Han kände att han skulle börja gråta nu och stod inte ut med att någon skulle titta på honom, så han vände bort ansiktet och lyckades säga: "Jag går och lägger mig."

Lupin svarade inte och Harry väntade inte på svar heller. Han sprang ut ur rummet och uppför trapporna, två suddiga steg i taget; smällde igen dörren till sitt rum bakom sig och tog ett djupt andetag. Han avskydde att gråta, avskydde det verkligen. Det var som att öppna en fallucka och se ner i ett mörkt bråddjup, och veta att man var tvungen att ge sig ner i det där mörkret. Nu stod falluckan öppen och det fanns ingenting han kunde göra åt det. Han lade sig på sängen och grät in i kudden för att det inte skulle höras. Hedwig flaxade oroligt i buren där han hade stängt in henne för natten.

När snyftningarna mattades somnade Harry till sist, fullt påklädd ovanpå överkastet och med ansiktet stramande av tårar.

* * *

När Harry öppnade ögonen i det kalla grå morgonljuset på juldagen visste han för ett ögonblick inte var han var. Men när han såg ut genom fönstret och såg en ek sträcka tusentals knotiga fingrar mot en strimma grå himmel mellan tegelbyggnaderna mindes han.

Han tittade på klockan. Den var halv nio.

_Åh, v__arför sa jag så där till Lupin igår? Som en bortskämd, grinig unge._ Han drog täcket över huvudet och stönade. _Tänk om han tröttnar på att hjälpa mig? Tänk om han bara tycker att jag är otacksam och inte värd besväret?_

Han drog ner täcket igen och suckade, irriterad på sig själv.

_Äh. __Sluta. _

_Jag litar ju på Lupin. Det är klart att han inte tröttnar. Det är bara det att jag måste… jag vet att jag måste be om ursäkt. Och jag är så jävla usel på att be om ursäkt._

Hedwig hackade otåligt i burgallret och Harry klev ur sängen och släppte ut henne. När han öppnade fönstret såg han att det måste ha snöat hela natten, för alla hustak och trädgrenar var täckta av snö. Hedwig var nästan osynlig mot det vita när hon flög iväg. Harry stängde fönstret och lutade pannan mot det kalla glaset en stund.

När han gick nerför trappan var hans fötter lika tunga som hans hjärta.

Harry hörde Fred och George retas obarmhärtigt med Ron i vardagsrummet, och Hermiones röst, förnuftets röst, försökte gå emellan. Men han orkade inte prata med dem just nu. Han gick ut i köket.

Mrs Weasley hade en stor kniv i handen och höll på att skära upp rökt lax i tunna skivor medan hon ivrigt pratade med Lupin, som stod vid köksbänken med en rad champagneflaskor, på väg att öppna en. När Harry tvekade i dörröppningen vände sig Lupin om och log som om gårdagen aldrig funnits.

"God jul, Harry," sade han.

Mrs Weasley bredde ut armarna för att krama om Harry men kom på att hon höll en kniv i ena handen och den andra var kladdig av lax.

"Oj då…!" Hon viftade hjälplöst med händerna med kniv och allt, och log. "God jul i alla fall, Harry."

Där ute försökte en blek sol bryta fram genom molnen. Det kändes som om den tolkade Harrys sinnesstämning perfekt. Han log tillbaka mot dem båda.

"God jul."

Han gick tveksamt fram till Lupin, ställde sig osäkert vid köksbänken en stund och drog fingret nerför en kyld, immig champagneflaska.

"Förlåt för igår," mumlade han till sist.

Lupin sneglade på honom.

"Du behöver inte be om ursäkt," sade han. "Du var trött."

"Ja. Men förlåt i alla fall."

De såg på varandra och log. Lupin höll upp flaskan han höll i handen.

"Har du druckit champagne till frukost någon gång?"

Harry skakade på huvudet.

"Då är det på tiden."

Sedan small korken, Harry skrattade och mrs Weasley ropade "Åh!", och då infann sig lite feststämning till och med i det dystra huset Black.

* * *

Det hade varit en bra juldag trots allt, tänkte Harry när han gick och lade sig på kvällen. Han log för sig själv och han lade sig till rätta mot kuddarna. Det kanske inte skulle verka så märkvärdigt för någon annan, inte för någon som var van vid mer storslaget julfirande – någon som Malfoy, till exempel. Men för Harry var det fantastiskt att få fira jul med något som liknade en familj. En stor och brokig och rätt så underlig familj visserligen, men med mycket mer familjekänsla än vad han någonsin haft hos Dursleys. Allt hade varit rätt idag.

Harry slöt ögonen och lät minnesbilderna avlösa varandra inne i huvudet, som en film:

På morgonen kom Bill och Charlie till Grimmauld Place. Deras närvaro underströk Percys frånvaro, men när mrs Weasley hade gråtit en skvätt gjorde de alla en medveten ansträngning för att återuppliva den muntra stämningen. De åt en långdragen, pratig och lyxig frukost i det stora vardagsrummet där en brasa brann så det dånande i den öppna spisen; de öppnade julklappar och skrattade och blev yra i huvudet av champagnen. Julgranen var enorm, så hög att mr Weasley hade fått förtrolla taket för att den skulle kunna stå upprätt. På grenarna satt små trädälvor och fnittrade och viftade med tomtebloss.

Julklappsöppnandet gick förvånansvärt stillsamt till. Fred och George prövade bara en enda ny artikel från sin skämtbutik, en som fick Ron och Hermione att hastigt dras till varandra som järnfilspån till en stark magnet. Deras munnar sögs fast vid varandra så hårt att mrs Weasley till sist blev tvungen att skilja dem åt med en delningsformel. Både Ron och Hermione rodnade våldsamt och Ron hördes senare muttra något om att man borde skära tvillingarna i småbitar och ge dem till testralerna. Tonks välte bara en mindre bokhylla, slog sönder ett champagneglas och bytte hårfärg tre gånger.

Men Harrys glädje var uppblandad med sorg. Huset påminde så starkt om Sirius, och det kändes som om själva huset saknade honom och ropade efter honom.

Efter Sirius död hade man hittat ett testamente i hans bankvalv på Gringotts, och det visade sig att Dumbledore och Kingsley Shacklebolt hade fått var sin kopia i förvar.

Sirius hade testamenterat huset Black till Remus Lupin.

Släkten Black hade naturligtvis blivit rasande, men det hade snart visat sig att de inte kunde bestrida testamentet. Det var giltigt och helt i sin ordning – det fanns tre exemplar, alla undertecknade med rött bläck av Sirius och två vittnen, och de var förseglade med rött lack och familjen Blacks sigill.

Det var bara själva huset som hade lämnats i Lupins ägo. Tavlor, möbler, mattor, ljuskronor, prydnadssaker och smycken – det mesta hade forslats bort vid det här laget. De gobelänger och porträtt som så envist hade vägrat låta sig rubbas ur fläcken när Fenixorden städade huset lät sig nu undergivet bäras bort av olika medlemmar av familjen Black (med undantag för porträttet av Phineas Nigellus, som helt enkelt låtsades sova, utstötte ljudliga och falska snarkningar och inte lät sig rubbas en millimeter). Porträttet av Mrs Black, som skrek och strödde förolämpningar omkring sig, lät sig tack och lov tas ner från väggen och bäras bort – men inte förrän hon hade nedkallat en fruktansvärd förbannelse över Lupin.

Lupin bara höjde på ena ögonbrynet och sade till Harry:

"Gumman verkar inte inse att hon bara är ett porträtt numera. Förbannelser och trollformler som uttalas av porträtt har nämligen ingen verkan."

Efter det var huset rätt så tomt och rätt så tyst.

Men trots att det var betydligt tommare än förut fanns det ändå tillräckligt med ratade möbler kvar för att delar av huset skulle vara fullt beboeliga, åtminstone för folk som inte krävde mer än basutrustning och som inte brydde sig om ifall stolarna var udda och möblerna i olika stil. Och det gjorde inte medlemmarna i Fenixorden. De hade värre problem att brottas med än nötta bordsskivor, vingliga stolar och sängar med avskavda gavlar.

Harry vände sig på rygg i sängen och såg upp i det mörka taket.

_J__ag önskar att du hade varit här idag, Sirius._

Nu var han tvungen att ta det försiktigt. Han hade förlorat sina föräldrar, han hade förlorat Sirius – han fick inte tillåta sig att komma Lupin alltför nära. Om han gjorde det skulle säkert något hemskt hända. Kanske någon, Voldemort eller någon annan, hade uttalat en förbannelse över honom när han var liten – en förbannelse som gjorde att han inte kunde stå någon nära, för då skulle de dö? Han tänkte i varje fall inte ta några risker med Lupin. Han fick inte tillåta sig att stå någon så nära igen eller tillåta sig att älska någon. Men Ron, Hermione… hur var det med dem? Man kunde ju inte stänga av sig.

Han hade tyckt mycket om Sirius.

Minnesbilderna framträdde tydligt för honom i mörkret och han började vandra omkring bland dem som på en utställning. Med slutna ögon skyndade han förbi den sista bild han hade av Sirius, den där han såg sin gudfar falla, falla som i ultrarapid med ett ansiktsuttryck som var en underlig blandning av triumferande leende och förvånad smärta... långsamt sjunka baklänges med kroppen i en graciös båge...

_Nej! Inte den bilden. Aldrig mer._

De bilder han tyckte mest om att titta på var de där han gjorde vanliga, vardagliga saker med Sirius, precis som om de vore en riktig familj i trollkarlsvärlden, som om Harry var en vanlig kille och Sirius en vanlig förälder.

Där var en bild när de spelade schack – den enda gången de hade gjort det. Hundratals schackpartier mot Ron hade gjort Harry till en hygglig spelare, men han var fortfarande inte exceptionell på minsta vis. Han hade förlorat mot Sirius och stoiskt uthärdat de retsamma kommentarerna medan Sirius hade försökt dölja sitt triumferande leende. I hemlighet hade Harry varit glad över att Sirius fortfarande tyckte det var roligt med något så trivialt som att vinna ett schackparti, även efter tolv glädjelösa år i Azkaban.

Och här var en bild av den enda gången de flög tillsammans, under ett ytterst hemligt besök i Kråkboet. Sirius hade hittat en övergiven kvast i ett skåp och överväldigats av flyglust. Efter middagen, när de hade druckit en hel del av ett utsökt vin som Sirius tagit med sig från vinkällaren på 12 Grimmauld Place, hade han och Harry smitit ut och flugit i mörkret när det var mindre risk att de skulle bli sedda. Det hade inte gett Sirius några pluspoäng hos mrs Weasley, och han hade redan haft rätt få.

Det hade varit underbart så länge det varade – vilket det gjorde tills mrs Weasley kom ut och hotade att anmäla Sirius till Cornelius Fudge om de inte kom in omedelbart.

Det hade varit en kall, klar vinterkväll med lätt snöpudrad mark och en fantastisk stjärnhimmel, och Harry hade låtit sig svepas med av den intensiva, svindlande lyckan han alltid kände när han flög. Det hela hade blivit ännu bättre när Sirius visade sig vara en alldeles utmärkt flygare. Han berättade för Harry att han varit slagman i Gryffindors quidditch-lag.

"Och det sägs ju att om man en gång har lärt sig flyga, glömmer man det aldrig."

Harry skrattade. "Mugglarna säger detsamma om att cykla."

Det tyckte Sirius var väldigt roande.

Förutom att de utsatte Sirius för risken att bli upptäckt den kvällen hade de brutit mot lagen också. Det var strängt förbjudet att flyga berusad, men ingen av dem hade försökt förneka att faran gjorde det hela ännu mer njutbart. De hade inte pratat särskilt mycket, men Harry hade sett hur upprymd Sirius var. Han förstod det så väl – han kände det också, den där blandningen av trots mot reglerna, kärlek till flygningen, farten och den fysiska, smärtsamma njutningen när den iskalla luften piskade en i ansiktet. Den totala friheten, om så bara för en minut. Harry hade aldrig känt sig så nära Sirius förut.

Att lära känna någon på riktigt var som att lägga ett besvärligt pussel, tänkte Harry och vände sig på sidan i sängen. Han log lite när han undrade om det fanns trollkarlspussel och om de också rörde sig, precis som trollkarlsfotografier. Det skulle verkligen inte göra saken lättare, och det var svårt nog som det var. Man hittade bitar här och där och försökte passa ihop dem tills man hade hela bilden. Ibland trodde man att man kunde se bilden innan alla bitar var på plats, men de sista bitarna kunde visa att man hade misstagit sig ordentligt.

Eller också fick man aldrig chansen att leta rätt på de sista bitarna.

Harry slog knytnäven i kudden.

_Fan ta dig, Sirius! Varför var du tvungen att dö?_

* * *

Draco slängde sina svettiga löparkläder i en hög åt husalferna att ta reda på och klev sedan in i duschen. Han stod där länge med slutna ögon och lät schampo och hett vatten strömma i mjuka, doftande floder över kroppen. Det var skönt att inte behöva göra sig någon brådska. Idag var det ingen som väntade på sin tur att duscha, och han hade ändå ingenting att göra.

Han gick tillbaka till sitt rum, lät handduken falla och stod naken framför spegeln. Han vände och vred på sig och försökte inspektera märket på svanskotan. Det såg ut som en mycket liten tatuering; tre mörkröda flammor i ett slags virvel runt en mittpunkt där lord Voldemort hade rört vid Dracos hud med fingret. Det gjorde inte ont längre. Det kändes inte alls. Han visste fortfarande inte vad märket var eller varför han hade fått det.

När han hade klätt på sig satt han en stund på sängkanten med armbågarna stödda mot knäna, såg ner i golvet och undrade varför allting kändes så tomt och ödsligt.

Det var nyårsafton. Jävligt muntert att vara kvar i skolan när han borde ha vandrat runt i den frostbitna parken runt Malfoy Manor, full av förväntan inför kvällens storslagna middag och fest.

På eftermiddagen slog han ihjäl några timmar med att spela schack med en sjätteårselev i sällskapsrummet. Han var så okoncentrerad att han bara vann för att hans motståndare begick ett misstag, men sjätteårseleven var så nöjd med att _nästan_ ha slagit Draco Malfoy i schack att han inte brydde sig om att han förlorat. Han log med hela ansiktet.

"Nästa gång tar jag dig, Malfoy!"

"Visst. Fortsätt drömma."

Middagen i Stora salen var en underligt glanslös tillställning, trots alla dekorationer som glittrande och gnistrande och trots husalfernas uppenbara ansträngning att överträffa sig själva i matlagningskonst. Det var bara en handfull elever kvar i skolan över jul och nyår, och de yngre var så förskrämda över att sitta vid samma bord som rektorn och lärarna att de knappt vågade säga ett ord. Draco gjorde inte heller mycket för att hålla igång konversationen. Han talade bara när han själv blev tilltalad och sade ingenting på eget initiativ. Han märkte att Dumbledore försökte fånga hans blick men lät honom inte lyckas.

Så fort artigheten tillät ursäktade sig Draco och gick ut i trädgården. Det var kallt, några grader under noll, med avlägsna vita stjärnor på en sammetssvart himmel. Han gick fort och försökte låta bli att tänka.

Varför var han så rastlös? Promenera var inte vad han ville göra. Det gav honom för mycket tid att tänka på sådant han inte orkade tänka på. Men han hade ingen lust att gå tillbaka till nyårsfirandet heller.

Han gick till sitt rum och satt där en timme och bläddrade i böcker för att hitta information, vad som helst, som kunde förklara lord Voldemorts märke. Men han hittade ingenting av värde, och för första gången saknade han möjligheten att kunna skicka ett ugglebud till sin far.

Han hade inte hört någonting alls från sina föräldrar. Inte ens från sin mamma; inte ens till jul.

Han gick till sällskapsrummet och hittade några andra elever där, bland dem Martin, sjätteårseleven som han hade spelat schack med tidigare. Martin höll stolt upp en flaska eldwhiskey och erbjöd Draco att vara med och dela den.

Vid midnatt anslöt de sig till de andra utanför slottet för att titta på nyårsfyrverkerierna, och Dracos ganska berusade hjärna undrade plötsligt lite suddigt vad Potter gjorde just nu.

_Han är väl hos__ Weasleys. Vesslor. Råttor. Fattiga som kyrkråttor är de verkligen. Dålig planering av dig, Potter. Där lär det inte bli mycket till julklappar. _

Fyrverkerierna började närma sig den storslagna finalen. Små röda solar visslade och virvlade och exploderade över hela himlen, och i sjöns blanka yta exploderade deras spegelbilder ljudlöst och skälvande. En fontän av vita gnistor sköt upp och slog ut i blå och gröna stjärnor som långsamt dalade som blomblad och släcktes i det svarta vattnet. Draco betraktade skådespelet och kunde inte sluta tänka på Potter. _Ville_ inte sluta tänka på honom.

_O__m du vägrar försvinna ur huvudet på mig får jag väl försöka uppföra mig civiliserat istället. Gott nytt år då, Potter. Inte för att du förtjänar det, men gott nytt år i alla fall._

_**FEBRUARI 1998**_

De var inte riktigt säkra på hur det hade börjat. Slytherins och Gryffindors quidditch-lag hade haft träning praktiskt taget sida vid sida, det ena laget på fältet bakom quidditch-planen och det andra på själva planen. Det var ingenting konstigt med det; det fanns trots allt fyra quidditch-lag, och det var inte ovanligt att två av dem tränade samtidigt.

Men efter träningen hade det visat sig att båda lagens sökare hade bokat in en extra halvtimme för enskild träning. Quidditch-planen var dubbelbokad och båda sökarna vägrade envist att låta den andre få den.

Så snart de möttes på planen och förstod att den blivit dubbelbokad började de gräla våldsamt. I stället för att vika undan och vara blyga och förlägna som de hade varit så länge, började de skrika åt varandra. De slängde kvastarna åt sidan och strax därpå kom det första knytnävsslaget – och åh, vilken lättnad det var att känna den andres käkben under knogarna.

De gick verkligen in för att göra varandra illa. De försökte skada varandra så mycket det bara gick, och det krävdes tre personer för att skilja dem åt. Harry tänkte senare att Snape och madam Hooch antagligen inte skulle ha klarat det om inte Hagrid hade råkat gå förbi just då och lyft upp pojkarna i nackskinnet som hundvalpar.

Men de visste som sagt inte riktigt hur det hade börjat, och nu stod de här framför Dumbledores skrivbord och skulle förklara sig.

De hade inte tittat på varandra efter att slagsmålet tagit slut. De hade inte vågat, inte ens när ilskan börjat sjunka undan.

"_Mr_ Potter! _Mr_ Malfoy!" dundrade Dumbledore. Han reste sig olycksbådande långsamt från stolen, lutade sig fram och stödde handflatorna mot det blanka skrivbordet. "Jag behöver väl inte säga att jag är upprörd och bestört över ert uppträdande. Så omoget och fullkomligt ansvarslöst! Ni kan knappast ha något att anföra som kan förklara eller ursäkta något så här omdömeslöst. Sistaårselever ska vara en förebild för de yngre eleverna, hur många gånger ska jag behöva upprepa det?" Han gjorde en paus för att låta orden sjunka in och stirrade stint på båda pojkarna i tur och ordning. "Men när jag nu har sagt det," fortsatte han med mildare stämma, "så vill jag tillägga att jag gärna lyssnar på vad ni har att säga."

En tryckt tystnad uppstod. De båda pojkarna stod sida vid sida och stirrade stelt rakt framför sig för att undvika Dumbledores genomträngande blick – och för att slippa titta på varandra.

Harry var obekvämt medveten om hur nära Malfoy han stod. Han kunde till och med känna Malfoys svaga doft som varken var behaglig eller obehaglig; det var bara hans personliga doft som underströks av den svettdränkta quidditch-dräkten han hade på sig. Harry ville snegla på det blonda håret och det ljusa ansiktet intill sig bara för att se… han var inte säker på vad det var han ville se. Kanske ville han bara ta in anblicken av Malfoy, se hur ansiktet glödde efter den fysiska ansträngningen och njuta av hur mycket skada han lyckats ställa till. Istället tvingade han sig att rikta blicken mot väggen ovanför Dumbledores högra axel.

Han var inte direkt oskadd själv heller. Det värkte och sved både här och där efter den upprepade närkontakten med Malfoys knogar, armbågar och knän. Han blödde fortfarande lite näsblod; en varm liten rännil sipprade ner mot överläppen. Papperstussen som madam Hooch hade stoppat in i näsborren på honom var genomblöt. Han torkade sig under näsan och gjorde en grimas, både för att det gjorde ont och åt strimman av blod och smuts över handryggen.

"Nå, mina herrar?" manade Dumbledore på dem. "Något måste ni väl ändå ha att säga? Har ni ingenting att anföra till ert försvar eller någon förklaring att ge? Ska jag behöva anta att två av skolans mest begåvade elever har handlat på ren och skär impuls, utan rationellt resonemang eller eftertanke?"

Draco var tvungen att anstränga sig för att låta bli att skrapa med fötterna och avskydde sig själv för den barnsliga reaktionen. Dumbledores bedömning av situationen låg alldeles för nära sanningen. Utan rationellt resonemang – det var verkligen en träffande beskrivning av Dracos mentala tillstånd på sistone. Det rent fysiska verkade helt ha tagit över hans tankeförmåga och han avskydde det.

Blodet hade torkat in i skråmorna på kinden, som började strama och klia. Han kände att han började få flera otäcka blåmärken, särskilt på högra låret och under vänstra ögat, och han hade bitit sig i tungan. Smärtan bultade dovt i takt med hans pulsslag.

"Jag kan inte föreställa mig en enda tillfredsställande anledning till eller ursäkt för våld mellan elever på det här sättet," fortsatte Dumbledore. "Jag skulle mycket gärna vilja veta vad som låg till grund för ett så aggressivt slagsmål."

Hans röst hade mjuknat lite och Harry slappnade av invärtes. Den gamle välkände Dumbledore var tillbaka, han som förstod och hade svar på allt, han som verkligen ville hjälpa dem. Som det skulle finnas någon hjälp eller bot! Det hade gått för långt, det var för skrämmande. Attraktion och motvilja; spänning, upphetsning och skam… uppdämda känslor som nu hade exploderat i våldsamheter.

Han borde inte tänka på det nu, inte här på rektorns kontor, men till och med nu blev han het och rädd och obehaglig till mods av Malfoys närvaro, och han skämdes för sin egen reaktion. Tumultet av känslor och fysiska reaktioner hade gjort sömnlösheten värre. Han hade aldrig varit så trött i hela sitt liv, och utmattningen gjorde underliga saker med honom. I vanliga fall var han inte våldsam av sig, och hade han bara fått sova ordentligt skulle det här aldrig ha hänt.

Draco skruvade lite på sig. Han kände Potters kroppsvärme stråla ut från honom och från hans ångande kläder. De stod så nära att de nästan rörde vid varandra, nästan men inte riktigt. Han ville vända på huvudet och se uttrycket i Potters ögon. Han tänkte på hur de hade blixtrat av hat, ilska och sårad stolthet för bara tio minuter sedan; han mindes knytnävsslagen och dunsarna och hur de båda hade bitit och sparkat och stönat... han mindes hur skönt det hade känts att slå armen i ett stadigt grepp runt Potters hals och brotta ner honom på marken, hur den spända, seniga kroppen hade vridit sig och kämpat för att komma ur hans grepp...

Harry hörde Malfoy svälja ett par gånger och undrade om han tänkte börja gråta eller bara behövde hosta. Han blev plötsligt full i skratt vid tanken på Malfoy gråtande på Dumbledores kontor med Harry Potter närvarande. Dumbledore såg strängt på dem båda, men de teg fortfarande. Bakom rektorn börjare Fawkes oroligt röra på sig och utstötte plötsligt ett kort, genomträngande skri som fick dem alla att hoppa till. Och när Dumbledore vände sig om för att titta på fågeln, vände Malfoy på huvudet och såg på Harry. Harry såg rörelsen i ögonvrån och vände sig mot Malfoy innan han hunnit tänka.

Deras ögon möttes rakt och direkt och Harrys andhämtning tappade rytmen. Malfoys blick var så intensiv, så nära, och hans ögon var så vackra... Då log Malfoy. Det var ett mycket litet leende som bara kunde anas i mungipan, men det var ändå ett leende, och det var inbjudande. Harry rodnade häftigt; en djup, het rodnad som sköljde över hans ansikte som en våg.

När Dumbledores blick återvände från fågeln till pojkarna stod de återigen stelt och stirrade rakt framför sig. Harrys hjärta bultade så hårt att det måste höras ut i rummet, och han var så medveten om Malfoys närvaro att det kändes som om luften vibrerade. Han tänkte förvirrat att Dumbledore måste undra varför han fortfarande var röd i ansiktet efter quidditch-träningen och det efterföljande slagsmålet.

* * *

När Dumbledore till sist släppte iväg dem skyndade sig Malfoy ut före Harry med nedböjt huvud.

Harry hade en mycket dimmig uppfattning om vad som hade sagts efter att han hade mött Malfoys blick. De hade fått kvarsittning, så mycket var han på det klara med, men allt annat var en suddig röra av hettande kinder och dunkande puls.

I spiraltrappan såg Malfoy upp på honom igen, men intensiteten var borta nu. De grå ögonen såg bara lätt frågande ut. Pojkarna gick nerför de sista trappstegen och ut i korridoren, där de stannade och granskade varandra ingående.

Harry blev full i skratt igen. För ett ögonblick tyckte han nästan om Malfoy.

"Du håller på att få ett blått öga," sade han vänligt.

Malfoy gjorde en grimas. "Jaså? Det hade jag inte märkt. Tack för upplysningen."

Harry såg länge på den snabbt mörknande huden under Malfoys halvt igensvullna vänstra öga och kämpade mot frestelsen att räcka ut handen och röra vid honom.

"Malfoy... " sade han. Rösten var inte helt stadig och han måste harkla sig. "Malfoy, jag är ledsen för det där." Han var tvungen att göra det. Han sträckte ut handen och rörde vid blåmärket med fingertoppen, lätt som en fjäder. Malfoy ryckte till, och Harry visste inte om det var för att det gjorde ont. "Vill du att jag… ska jag läka det?"

"Hörde du inte vad Dumbledore sa?"

Harry drog hastigt åt sig handen.

"Va?"

"Inga trollformler, ingen magi, inte ens de enklaste läkeformlerna. Vi ska gå omkring med våra sår och blåmärken tills de läker av sig själva."

"Jaha..." Harry tittade på Malfoys sönderskrapade kind. Smärtan pulserade i hans egen haka och näsa, men det verkade i alla fall som om han slutat blöda näsblod nu. "Jag… öh... jag missade nog en del av vad han sa."

Malfoy började skratta men avbröt sig med en grimas av smärta.

"Lite okoncentrerad, Potter?"

Det vackra, skrattande, blåslagna ansiktet och det arroganta tonfallet rörde vid något så djupt inom Harry att han inte ens kunde förmå sig att erkänna det, och det gjorde honom rasande igen. På sätt och vis var det skönt att kunna bli arg på Malfoy igen, ordentligt arg och inte bara… den där andra underliga känslan, vad det nu var. Ilska var en _ren_ känsla. Den gick att hantera.

"Vad menade du med det där leendet där inne? Vad var det frågan om egentligen?"

"Vilket leende?"

Malfoy kunde se så vansinnigt, retsamt oskyldig ut när han ville, till och med nu när han stod här med ett blått öga, skråmor i ansiktet och håret fullt av lera.

"Där inne. Vid Dumbledores skrivbord."

Malfoy försökte skratta igen men tog sig om kinden som om han hade tandvärk.

"Det är väl helt enkelt så att du roar mig, Potter," sade han irriterat.

Innan Harry hade kommit på något att svara började Malfoy gå iväg längs korridoren, men vände sig om igen efter några steg.

"Vi ses ikväll då, Potter. Jag är väldigt nyfiken på det där blåmärket du har på hakan – det ska bli spännande att se vilken färg det har då."

När han försvann runt hörnet var det som om hans retsamma flin dröjde sig kvar, hängande i luften som Cheshire-kattens leende. Harry började skaka av ljudlöst skratt. Han visste inte vad det var som var så komiskt, men han skrattade tills det gjorde ont i hela ansiktet och han fick tårar i ögonen. Det där blåmärket skulle säkert vara lila ikväll. _Fan ta dig, Malfoy._ Men han kunde inte låta bli att beundra Malfoys arrogans. Han önskade att han hade haft lite mer av den själv.

När han strök sig över ansiktet imiterade han ofrivilligt Malfoys grimas av smärta. Visserligen var han uttröttad efter quidditch-träningen och slagsmålet, men det kändes ändå som om han skulle behöva gå ut och springa för att få bort den irriterande, dunkande spänningen ur kroppen. Fast det skulle göra alldeles för ont. _Fan ta dig, Malfoy. Fan ända in i helvete._

* * *

Snape skyndade in på Dumbledores kontor och stannade framför skrivbordet.

"Tack för att du kom hit så snabbt, Severus." Dumbledore gjorde en gest. "Varsågod och sitt."

Medan Snape satte sig tillrätta i en av de nedsuttna röda fåtöljerna fortsatte Dumbledore: "Jag har just gett våra vänner Potter och Malfoy en välförtjänt liten predikan angående slagsmålet. Predikan är nog alldeles rätt uttryck i det här sammanhanget, för det var verkligen den sortens envägskommunikation." Han gjorde en paus. "De vägrade helt sonika att öppna munnen."

Snape bet ihop tänderna och åstadkom en ogillande grymtning. Aningen av ett leende glittrade till i Dumbledores ögon innan det försvann och ersattes av djupt allvar

"Nu skulle jag vilja fråga dig, Severus – har du observerat någon förändring hos pojkarna på sistone? I deras beteende – allmänt eller gentemot varandra?"

Snape rynkade ögonbrynen. Det var en oväntad fråga, och en som han helst inte ville svara på. Liksom flera andra lärare hade han följt samspelet mellan Potter och Malfoy i åratal. Det hade rått stor spänning mellan dem ända från början, en fientlighet som verkade ha nått sin kulmen under deras femte år.

När Snape första gången hade sett kollisionen mellan deras olika personligheter, när de var elva år gamla och nya på Hogwarts, hade han personligen ansett att fientligheten var både väntad och oundviklig. Det var bara naturligt att Lucius Malfoys son inte kunde acceptera att komma i andra hand, i synnerhet inte efter någon som inte hade rent blod i ådrorna. Att denna någon var en oöverträffad berömdhet i trollkarlsvärlden var inget som hindrade en Malfoy, tvärtom – särskilt inte om berömdheten stod högt i kurs hos trollkarlar som Albus Dumbledore.

Dessutom välkomnade Snape allt som utmanade Potter och hans odrägliga arrogans. Pojken var så outhärdligt lik sin far – oförvägen och självsäker utan att egentligen vara utrustad med varken begåvning eller skicklighet. Att se Potter i obalans gav Snape en bister tillfredsställelse, och Malfoy hade alltid ägt förmågan att göra Potter rasande, mer än någon annan. Men under det senaste året eller två hade förhållandet mellan pojkarna börjat få en oroande utveckling. Den irriterade spänningen mellan dem hade visserligen inte minskat, men det hade uppstått en underlig tystnad, ett slags tomrum, och en vaksamhet som Snape inte visste hur han skulle tolka. Den öppna fiendskapen mellan dem verkade ha ebbat ut.

Snape hade ingen önskan att ge något svar på Dumbledores fråga, men han visste att han skulle avkrävas ett.

"Det enda jag har lagt märke till är att de för det mesta avstår från att utbyta det slags oförskämdheter och förolämpningar vi är vana vid att höra dem emellan," sade han stelt. "Jag förmodar att det finns en viss antagonism kvar, men de verkar inte ha något behov av att verbalisera den längre."

Dumbledore nickade neutralt men det glittrade i hans ögon. "Just så, just så. Har du någon teori om orsaken till denna... tystnad... som du har iakttagit, Severus?"

Den bedrägligt milda blicken vilade lugnt på Snape, som gnisslade tänder och svor invärtes.

"Det är först nyligen som jag har noterat en viss förändring i deras beteende och uppträdande mot varandra," sade han kort. "Jag avser att fortsätta min observation för att försöka bestämma arten av denna förändring."

"Hmm," var Dumbledores föga hjälpsamma kommentar.

Rektorn lutade sig fram, stödde armbågarna mot skrivbordet och förde ihop fingertopparna.

"Jag antar att du inte på något sätt skulle motsätta dig att denna… _förändring_ du har observerat… skulle utvecklas till vänskap mellan pojkarna? Kanhända rentav en mycket nära vänskap?"

Snapes käkmuskler hårdnade. Dumbledore kände mycket väl till svaret på den frågan. Snape hade ingen önskan att göra några som helst iakttagelser i fråga om Potter – han ville helst ha pojken långt utom hör- och synhåll. Och han hade verkligen ingen längtan efter att se någon vänskap utvecklas mellan Potter och Draco Malfoy, vars intelligens och uppfostran vida överträffade Potters. Snape pressade ihop läpparna och svarade inte.

Dumbledore lutade sig bakåt i stolen igen och log välvilligt. Det var tydligt att han fann det hela roande.

"Nå, Severus, det är uppenbart för oss båda att det är något på gång, något som är lika intensivt som den rivalitet och fiendskap vi har sett mellan pojkarna ända sedan de började här. De verkar iaktta varandra mycket ingående. Tror du det kan vara möjligt, Severus, att de för första gången ser varandra som personer och inte bara som stereotyper? De verkar också vara ytterst medvetna om varandras… fysiska närvaro. Även Fawkes noterade det. Han till och med kommenterade det."

Snape rynkade ögonbrynen och en tung tystnad sänkte sig över rummet. Nu började han förstå vartåt samtalet syftade, och det var en riktning han inte hade den minsta lust att uppmuntra.

"Jag skulle vilja att du övervakade deras kvarsittning ikväll, Severus, och jag tror du förstår varför. Övervaka dem och observera dem."

Jadå, Snape förstod. Han var högst ovillig att göra det som Dumbledore bad honom om men visste att han inte hade något val. Han gjorde inga försök att dölja sin motvilja när han tigande böjde på huvudet. Dumbledore lät sig förstås inte hejdas.

"Har du några lämpliga uppgifter åt dem?"

"Det tror jag. Hur lång kvarsittning är det fråga om?"

"Tre timmar. Och Severus – " Dumbledore höjde handen för att hejda Snapes outtalade protest – "var snäll och kom ihåg att detta är av yttersta vikt. Det kan komma att bli ovärderligt för oss."

Snape svarade inte. När Dumbledore också teg, frågade han stelt:

"Var det allt?"

"Ja, det var allt för tillfället."

Snape reste sig ur fåtöljen och lämnade rektorns kontor med svepande mantel.

Professor Dumbledore lutade sig tillbaka med ett otydbart uttryck i ansiktet och började tonlöst vissla för sig själv.

* * *

"Potter, Malfoy," hälsade Snape kort.

"Professor Snape."

Pojkarna stod besvärat bredvid varandra strax innanför dörren och för ett ögonblick slogs Snape av likheten mellan dem, eller kanske av kontrasten mellan deras likheter och olikheter. Malfoy var en aning längre, några centimeter bara, och de hade samma smala och seniga kroppsbyggnad, som gjord för en sökare. Den ene var blond och den andre mörk; det ena huvudet var rufsigt och det andra slätt. Den ene hade vaksamma gröna ögon bakom glasögonen medan den andres grå blick kunde skifta från undvikande till utmanande på bråkdelen av en sekund. Malfoy var samlad och avspänd och hans klädsel oklanderlig som vanligt, medan Potters klädnad hängde på trekvart som om han hade slängt den på sig och knäppt spännet medan han sprang, och dessutom kunde han inte stå still. Båda hade ett allvar som inte borde finnas hos någon sjuttonåring.

Snape kunde förstå att de både attraherade och stötte bort varandra. Han undrade om de själva var medvetna om attraktionen, och hur de skulle hantera insikten när den väl kom.

Det var säkerligen Malfoy som skulle komma till insikt först, långt innan Potter började begripa något. Snape hade aldrig förstått varför just Potter av alla människor var Pojken Som Överlevde. Det var ofattbart hur någon som var så omedveten och osmidig som Potter hade kunnat undvika och överlista en fiende som lord Voldemort så länge. Det måste vara en fantastiskt lyckosam kombination av slump och tur, för det var sannerligen inte skicklighet eller strategi från Potters sida. Han var inte dum, lika lite som hans far hade varit det, men han var inte överdrivet snabbtänkt heller och inte den typen som planerar och organiserar. Han handlade på stundens ingivelse, och hittills hade hans Gryffindor-personlighet spelat honom väl i händer, men förr eller senare måste turen ta slut. Med tanke på den nuvarande situationen i trollkarlsvärlden skulle det nog bli tämligen snart.

Snape tyckte verkligen intensivt illa om pojken, men han önskade honom inte döden. Han ville bara ha bort Potter ur sin åsyn. Från sin tid som Dödsätare visste han alltför väl att alternativet till Potters kraft var Voldemorts skräckvälde, och han skulle bli tvungen att övervinna sin motvilja. Pojken behövde stöd om han skulle kunna rädda trollkarlsvärlden från diktatorisk galenskap. Snape hoppades innerligt att han själv skulle slippa bli alltför djupt involverad i det stödet.

"Tre timmars kvarsittning för oursäktligt beteende," sade han kallt. "Dig har jag aldrig hyst mycket hopp om, Potter, men Malfoy – " Han skakade på huvudet. "Jag är ytterst besviken på dig. Med din uppfostran borde du veta hur man uppför sig." Han gav dem båda en mörk blick. "Nå. Nu har ni tre timmar i förrådet att se fram emot."

När pojkarna tvekade på tröskeln sjasade han iväg dem som om de varit duvor på en fönsterbräda.

"Vad väntar ni på? Karta och kompass? Vägvisare? Efter sex och ett halvt år på Hogwarts borde ni kunna ta er från trolldrycksrummet till ingrediensförrådet på egen hand. Men det kanske är för mycket begärt av era hormonförvirrade hjärnor?"

Förolämpade miner följde, men pojkarna vände i alla fall på klacken och gick före Snape till förrådet, där han placerade sig vid bordet i hörnet och började väga upp djävulsdruva utan att släppa dem med blicken.

* * *

Dumbledores kontor var inte lika väl upplyst som vanligt och rektorn själv såg trött ut. Han var blek ovanför det vita skägget och ögonen var matta.

"Nå, Severus?" frågade han.

Snape tvekade, men bara för en sekund.

"Ursäkta mig, sir – men mår ni riktigt bra?"

"Javisst. Jadå. Det är ingenting alls. Jag har haft en tröttsam eftermiddag – jag försökte få lite information från Svärdsspegeln."

"Jag förstår." Snape visste bättre än att fråga om resultatet. "När det gäller pojkarna..."

"Ja?"

"De tittade knappt på varandra på hela kvällen och utbytte inte ett ord utöver det som var absolut nödvändigt för att de skulle kunna utföra sitt arbete. Vilket jag måste säga att de gjorde utan anmärkning."

Han tillade inte att spänningen mellan dem hade varit så stark att han halvt väntat sig att glasburkarna på bordet skulle börja skälva och klirra.

Dumbledore nickade långsamt medan han snurrade en gåspenna mellan fingrarna.

"Skulle man kunna säga att tystnaden mellan dem är något slags… attraktion?"

_Äckligt__!_ tänkte Snape._ Motbjudande! Vidriga, hormonstinna tonårspojkar... Potter!_

Han ville inte ens tänka på ordet attraktion i samband med Potter.

"Det är åtminstone min åsikt," sade Dumbledore en aning skarpare. "Och jag vet att du inser vilken potential en sådan utveckling har, om den övervakas och vägleds på rätt sätt – på _rätt sätt_, och mycket diskret…?"

Det förstod Snape självfallet, annars hade han varit dum, men det innebar inte att han stödde idén.

"Ja, sir."

"Men du menar att du känner dig obekväm med attraktionen som sådan – eller med huvudpersonerna?"

Snape svor inombords. Man blev alltid genomskådad av Dumbledore.

"Jag vet mycket väl att Harry Potter inte är din favoritelev, Severus. Men jag vet också att du valde sida för länge sedan och att du inser vidden av vad det här kan innebära."

Snape teg.

"Vi måste tänka efter noga. Särskilt du, är jag rädd, eftersom det är du som har invändningar. Jag tror knappast jag behöver påpeka hur viktigt det är att detta stannar mellan oss...?"

Snape böjde huvudet till en stel liten bugning.

"Utmärkt," sade Dumbledore. "Kom hit igen i morgon kväll, efter middagen, när vi båda har fått lite tid att tänka. Vi måste diskutera strategier."

Snape böjde på huvudet igen, och Dumbledore sjönk tillbaka mot ryggstödet och slöt ögonen. Han såg mycket gammal ut. Mitt i sin motvilja och irritation kände Snape för ett ögonblick ett kallt sting av rädsla.

* * *

Det var en mörk, dyster och sömnig morgon. Trots att det var iskallt nere i fängelsehålorna fick alla kämpa för att hålla sig vakna. Harry gnuggade sig i ögonen och kvävde en gäspning medan kritan fortsatte gnissla mot tavlan. Snape föreläste långsamt och sövande med en röst som var lika kall som vinterluften.

"Man trodde att vissa växter, örter, rötter och så vidare var kopplade till vissa delar av människokroppen. Växterna delades in i 'heta' och 'kalla'. De 'kalla' växterna ansågs lugnande och användes till avkok och elixir som påskyndade sårläkning eller botade feber, medan de 'heta' växterna användes för att framkalla en reaktion av något slag. Affodill benämndes till exempel 'het av andra graden' och användes som kräkmedel."

Harry såg sig omkring. Parvatis huvud var långsamt på väg att sjunka ner på hennes armar på bordet. Dean satt och stirrade rakt framför sig med oseende ögon, förlorad i en värld långt borta. Han märkte inte att hans gåspenna också var uttråkad och höll på att rita oändliga klängväxtrankor runt kanterna på hans pergamentblad. Ron stoppade förstulet en Bertie Botts-böna i munnen och gjorde en grimas.

"Malva av olika typer klassificerades som kalla av första graden. Idag har användningen av malvor utvecklats, och numera används de mestadels som ingrediens i elixir som..."

Harry flinade i smyg åt Rons misslyckade val av böna och återvände sedan med en djup suck till krittexten på svarta tavlan. Det var verkligen fruktansvärt tråkigt. Definitivt en av Snapes mindre inspirerade lektioner, förmodligen för att den här delen av hans ämne berörde Örtlära, vilket inte var Snapes favoritområde.

"Gå till sidan 371 i era böcker, mitt på sidan." Snapes svarta blick svepte över eleverna och hans röst var oroväckande silkeslen när han sade: "Vill miss Brown vara så vänlig och läsa för oss? Efter att ha lyft upp huvudet från bordet, kanske?"

Lavender vaknade upp ur sin halvslummer med ett ryck, rodnade häftigt och lyckades som genom ett underverk hitta rätt ställe på sidan:

" '_Växter som är anknutna till särskilda delar av kroppen: Växter som värmer hjärtat._ Åbrodd, Angelika, Carduus Benedictus, Gurkört, Getruta, Senna, Basilika, Rosmarin, Alant.' "

Harrys tankar började vandra i andra riktningar, till jullovet, hur vedbrasorna doftade på Grimmauld Place, trygghetskänslan…

Ett mjukt, knäppande ljud fick Harry att hoppa till. Något litet och lätt hade just landat i hans knä, något som avgav en svag men aromatisk doft.

En kvist rosmarin.

Han rynkade ögonbrynen. Vad var det Lavender just hade läst...? Rosmarin… som värmer hjärtat?

Plötsligt blev han starkt medveten om Malfoys blick och hjärtat slog en kullerbytta i bröstet. Han förstod genast att det var Malfoy som skickat rosmarinkvisten. Tankarna började virvla vilt medan han försiktigt smekte de svala, barrlika bladen med fingertopparna och kände ansiktet hetta. _Växter som värmer hjärtat._

Försiktigt tittade han upp. De grå ögonen väntade, precis som han hade vetat att de skulle göra. När Malfoy var allvarlig, som nu, var de så vackra och så underliga; de skiftade och förändrades som drivande moln. Harry såg rakt in i dem men förstod inte deras uttryck – det var något mitt emellan rädsla och förundran.

Han slog ner ögonen igen och kände sig underligt upprörd, men han kunde inte låta bli att tänka _äntligen! Äntligen har han bestämt sig för att göra något. _När han slöt handen kring rosmarinkvisten bultade hjärtat så hårt att det nästan dränkte Lavenders röst. Någonstans långt borta hörde han henne läsa:

" '...en olja frampressas och droppar ned i glaskärlet, att förvaras väl och användas till många ändamål, för invärtes och utvärtes bruk...' "

Malfoy måste ha skickat över kvisten med tankekraft. Hade han blivit galen? Magi utan trollstav, här i Snapes klassrum? Åh, det var just likt Malfoy! Han hade aldrig varit den som direkt bröt mot reglerna; han försökte snarare hitta sätt att gå runt dem genom att tolka dem på extrema sätt. Som en mugglaradvokat. Harry bet sig i läppen för att hejda ett leende. Han var både road och imponerad.

Och nervös. Hade han tolkat meddelandet på rätt sätt? Var det verkligen möjligt att Malfoy försökte säga… att han ville fråga…? Eller var det ett skämt? Men uttrycket i Malfoys ögon hade inte varit det minsta skämtsamt.

_Växter s__om värmer hjärtat._

De hade bara haft några få övningar i trollstavslös magi under Lupins lektioner i försvar mot svartkonster. Harry hade klarat sig hyggligt men var inte i närheten av Malfoys skicklighet. Om han koncentrerade sig nu, skulle han kunna göra det då? Han ville svara på meddelandet. Han ville säga ja.

Han kastade en blick i sin uppslagna bok. "_Växter som värmer hjärtat._ Åbrodd, Angelika, Carduus Benedictus..." _Angelica archangelica._ Just nu såg Malfoy verkligen ut som en av de blonda, avlägsna änglarna på en renässansmålning Harry hade sett i en bok om mugglarkonst, men inte lika likgiltig som de var där de stod med blicken förlorad i fjärran, i en annan värld.

Harry slöt ögonen och koncentrerade sig djupt. Han frammanade en mycket tydlig bild för sin inre syn, av växten, av ett blad som landade på det svarta tyget i Malfoys klädnad. Koncentration… djup koncentration... Bladet, grönt och friskt… alldeles klart och tydligt… det avtecknade sig skarpt mot svart tyg… blekgröna bladnerver… och så en framviskad trollformel, tyst som ett andetag.

Det fungerade inte.

Harry öppnade ögonen men undvek att möta Malfoys blick. Varför gick det inte? Han visste ju att han kunde. Han _kände_ det. Men han kände också att det var något som fattades, något han hade missat att ta med i beräkningen... något som måste finnas där när han koncentrerade sig på den visuella delen av formeln.

Han blundade igen. Malfoys svarta klädnad... det klargröna angelikabladet med den lustiga formen.... och sedan, som en blixt, framträdde minnet av Malfoys leende när de stod inne på Dumbledores kontor med brännande kinder och bultande hjärtan...

Harry öppnade ögonen just som Malfoy ryckte till, stirrade häpet ner i sitt knä och rodnade. Sedan vände de grå ögonen tillbaka till Harrys och det var ett underligt uttryck i dem, ett svagt glitter som närmast liknade… lättnad?

_Angel__ika är solens växt i lejonets tecken... den ger tröst åt hjärta, blod och ande..._

Snape vände sig om med dramatiskt svepande klädnad och slängde åt Malfoy en fråga. Det sköra ögonblicket var förbi, men det vackra, underliga uttrycket i Malfoys ögon stannade kvar hos Harry hela dagen. När han hade gått och lagt sig på kvällen såg han det fortfarande framför sig, och det var det sista han såg innan han somnade.

* * *

Draco Malfoy kunde inte sova. Han hade vandrat fram och tillbaka i sitt rum länge och väl. Nu hade han gått och lagt sig men sömnen var fortfarande långt borta. Det kändes som om han hade legat här och vridit sig i flera timmar.

_Jaha, Draco. __Du vill prata med Potter, och vad gör du? Skickar rosmarin till honom! Vilket genidrag._

Men Potter hade svarat. Det verkade som om han hade förstått meddelandet, för han hade besvarat det på samma sätt som det hade sänts. Med trollstavslös magi; med tankekraft. Draco var faktiskt imponerad. Och inte bara det:

_Potter __svarade._

Dracos hjärta hoppade till i bröstet på honom varje gång han tänkte på det, och han hade tänkt på det hela eftermiddagen och kvällen. Potter hade svarat, och det måste väl betyda att han också…? Ja, det måste det betyda, för svaret hade krävt en ovanlig kombination av tankekraft och starka känslor.

Draco vände sig på rygg och tittade upp i taket som inte syntes i mörkret. Att rikta blicken mot något man inte kunde se men som man ändå visste fanns där – det var väl så det var att verkligen tro på något? Att arbeta mot ett abstrakt mål?

Otåligt vände han på sig igen. Dunkuddarna kändes hårda och knöliga i natt; de ville inte forma sig efter hans huvud. Ejderdunsbolstret var för varmt till och med här nere i fängelsehålorna, till och med när han stack ut fötterna utanför. Här låg han och var för varm och vred sig medan han tänkte på Gryffindor och Slytherin, tänkte på Harry Potter…

Harry Potter, en sann Gryffindor.

Men hur var det egentligen med tankekraften och den trollstavslösa magin? Traditionellt ansågs den vara en del av svartkonsterna, och ändå verkade han utföra den så intuitivt och självklart. Och hur var det med respektlösheten för regler och förordningar när situationen så krävde?

Han skulle lika gärna ha kunnat vara i Slytherin.

_Slytherin._ _Det är ett ord som man kan vända runt i munnen och smaka på, och man väntar sig att det ska vara beskt och lite slemmigt på tungan. Det kanske det är också, om man inte säger det tillräckligt fort, men det första intrycket är ett slags hal elegans. Det är ett vackert ord för ett obehagligt begrepp. _

Draco var en av dem; han var en Slytherin. Han förväntades inte varken behöva eller vilja ha några vänner. Och hur var det med kärlek? Fick han behöva någon att älska? Han var sjutton år; kanske sjuttonåringar inte skulle behöva någon att älska. De skulle nöja sig med drömmar.

En Slytherin gick inte att fånga; de gled bara iväg. De slingrade sig åt alla håll och gled ur folks händer.

Men Draco _ville_ bli kvarhållen. Det hade han aldrig velat förut, men nu hade någonting förändrats. Det skrämde honom. Och han avskydde sig själv för att han var så svag.

Men svag eller inte var han fortfarande en Slytherin och hade vissa drag gemensamt med andra i Slytherin, även om han inte delade alla deras åsikter. Vissa av dragen kunde han se tydligt: han var analytiskt lagd, tävlingsinriktad och hade anlag för svartsjuka.

Han satte sig upp i sängen, skakade kuddarna och lade sig ner på andra sidan.

Svartsjuka, ja. Han hade varit svartsjuk på Potter i mer än sex år. Det var ju patetiskt när man tänkte på det. Ända sedan den gången Potter hade vägrat ta hans utsträckta hand, den gången Potter hade valt Weasley framför honom, Draco, hade han varit svartsjuk. Och plötsligt förstod Draco att han inte bara hade varit svartsjuk på Potter under hela den här tiden utan på Weasley också.

Svartsjuk på _Weasley_? Merlins skägg, _det_ var patetiskt. Det var verkligen riktigt ruggigt patetiskt.

Alla Slytherin-elever hade ett teatraliskt drag, en dragning åt det dramatiska som kanske var fåfänga, kanske en rädsla för uttråkning. De gjorde vad som helst för att slippa vara vanliga.

Men Potter...

Potter hade aldrig varit vanlig trots att han verkade försöka allt han kunde, och Draco visste med absolut säkerhet att han aldrig skulle bli det heller.

* * *

Att gå rakt in i en mur av skyddsbesvärjelser känns just precis så – som att gå emot en mur, eller kanske snarare en tjock glasruta. För det finns ingenting att se, men till skillnad mot en mur eller en glasruta finns det ingenting att röra vid heller. Den bara finns där och man tar sig inte igenom. Han kände sig nöjd. Det visade i alla fall att han hade navigerat rätt.

Han hade alltid tyckt om mörker, aldrig varit rädd för det. Det kändes inte som ett hot utan som ett skydd. Och när det var mörkt kändes luften annorlunda än på dagen; den blev silkeslen så att man nästan kunde låta den glida mellan fingrarna.

Han tittade på sin tidsvisare. Tio minuter till, sedan skulle kanalen öppnas. Förutsatt förstås att pojken hade begripit hur han skulle använda avkännings- och avkodningsenheten.

Han satte sig på en nerfallen, mossbelupen trädstam och väntade. Runt omkring honom andades natten som ett djur och stjärnorna glittrade mellan trädens kala grenar. Han använde de tio minuterna till att repetera alla steg.

Först skulle kanalen öppnas. Om han följde den skulle han komma till entréhallen, och därifrån skulle han gå uppför trapporna… många trappor… och hoppas att de inte skulle svänga och byta riktning, för då skulle han vara vilse direkt. Han hade inte mycket tid på sig. Uppdraget måste slutföras innan flyttnyckelns aktiveringsformel gick ut. Väl uppe i Gryffindor-tornet skulle han leta reda på en fet dam i rosa klänning; hon vaktade ingången till elevhemmet. Han skulle knäcka lösenordet med sin egen avkodare och sedan skulle han leta sig fram till sistaårselevernas våning och pojkarnas korridor. Det var fler trappor upp dit. Och till sist skulle han leta rätt på Harry Potters rum. När han väl hade Potter skulle han aktivera flyttnyckeln och de skulle båda lämna Hogwarts spårlöst.

Spårlöst... men bara just nu. Senare, efter den stora segern, skulle alla i hela trollkarlsvärlden veta vem han var. Hans bragd skulle sätta spår i historien.

När de tio minuterna hade gått reste han sig från trädstammen och började försiktigt och metodiskt treva sig fram längs den osynliga väggen av skyddsbesvärjelser. Han hittade öppningen förvånansvärt snabbt. Pojken hade tydligen gjort ett bra jobb. Det skulle rapporteras till lord Voldemort.

Han kramade avkodaren hårt i handen och log för sig själv medan han snabbt och tyst började följa den öppna kanalen.

* * *

I Gryffindor-tornet höll Hermione Granger på att vända upp och ner på sitt rum. Hon var så upprörd att hon nästan grät. _Det håller på att bli för mycket för mig_, tänkte hon. Hon var ordningsman med allt det förde med sig av plikter och uppgifter, och de yngre eleverna kom ofta till henne för att få råd. De mer jämnåriga i elevhemmet kom också till henne med sina problem, allt från runskriftsfrågor till kärleksförtroenden.

Hon ville alltid hjälpa till när hon kunde, men på sista tiden hade hon börjat undra om det verkligen var så klokt att försöka hjälpa alla. Hon hade aldrig någon tid för sig själv längre, aldrig tid med sina egna intressen. Hon hann knappt ens träffa Ron. Och hon läste fler ämnen än vad det fanns plats för på hennes schema, precis som hon gjort under tredje året. Tidvändaren var flitigt använd – och det var Tidvändaren som var orsaken till att hon nu skakade ut alla sina kläder, tömde ut innehållet i väskan över skrivbordet och lade sig på mage på golvet för att kika in under sängen.

Den fanns ingenstans.

_Var kan den förbaskade __tingesten vara? Efter tredje året svor jag på att jag aldrig, aldrig mer skulle använda en tidvändare igen. Åh, varför var jag så dum? __Jag skulle ha hållit ord!_

Nu grät hon. Även om hon hatade Tidvändaren just nu var den ett värdefullt magiskt föremål. Hon fick lov att använda den på villkor att hon höll den absolut hemlig. Harry och Ron visste förstås, men de hade fått svära på att hålla tyst.

Vanligtvis brukade hon bära Tidvändaren i en kedja runt halsen, under kläderna, men de senaste dagarna hade hon haft den i fickan. Flera av de andra flickorna hade sett kedjan och bett att få se själva smycket, och blivit sura när hon vägrade visa det.

Hermione slöt ögonen och försökte se framför sig var hon hade haft Tidvändaren sist. Det måste ha varit i biblioteket… ja, i biblioteket var det. Nu kunde hon se den framför sig. Den låg ovanpå sin hopringlade kedja på bordet bredvid boken hon höll på att läsa… Hon öppnade ögonen i panik och kände sig nästan illamående.

_Åh, nej!__ Gode Gud, vad ska jag göra? Hur kunde jag lägga den ifrån mig så där? __Jag måste ha varit galen!_

Hon måste till biblioteket. Genast.

Klockan var redan elva och det var dags att gå inspektionsrundan för att se till att alla hade lagt sig – hon var till och med lite sen. Hastigt sprang hon ner till femteårselevernas korridor för att möta professor McGonagall, som bistert stod och väntade på henne i trappan. Det gick inte an att vara sen. Men det måste ha synts lång väg hur upprörd Hermione var, och antagligen syntes det att hon hade gråtit också, för McGonagalls ansiktsuttryck förändrades och hon sade skarpt:

"Är någonting på tok, miss Granger?"

"Åh, professor McGonagall," sade Hermione med darrande röst, "jag måste till biblioteket nu med en gång. Jag har… jag råkade glömma något. Det är viktigt – jag måste ha det nu genast. Det kan inte vänta till i morgon."

Hon kunde inte förmå sig att säga det rakt ut. Hon kunde inte erkänna för McGonagall att det hon glömt i biblioteket var Tidvändaren. En ny snyftning banade sig väg ur hennes strupe, och McGonagall behövde bara en sekund för att besluta sig. Hon gav Hermione en forskande blick och försåg henne sedan med en passersedel och lösenordet till biblioteket. Det var tydligt att McGonagall förstod precis vad det brådskande ärendet var, men hon kommenterade det inte. Hermione började gråta igen av pur lättnad.

"Åh, tack, snälla professor McGonagall!"

"Iväg med dig. Och skynda på!"

Men Hermione behövde inga sådana uppmaningar. Hon sprang.


	5. Skuggor

Author's Note:  
Stort tack till er som betaläste den engelska versionen: **Plumeria**, **Darklites**, **Verdant** och **Milena Lupin**, och till **Aidan Lynch** som hjälpte mig med delar av kapitlet. Tack också till **Frances Potter** för att hon lät mig skicka Draco till Armando Dippet-biblioteket i hans sökande efter sanningen.

Author: Penguin

Title: OF SNOW AND DARK WATER

"The sympathetic connexion supposed to exist between a man and the weapon which has wounded him is probably founded on the notion that the blood on the weapon continues to feel with the blood in his body."  
_Sir James Frazer, The Golden Bough_

Fjärde kapitlet - SKUGGOR

Hermione sprang genom de svagt upplysta korridorerna i det kvällstysta slottet. Hon kunde inte tänka klart och uppfattade knappt sin omgivning. Genom hennes huvud for en ström av halvt artikulerade tankar och små lösryckta bönefragment. Hon såg inte Nästan Huvudlöse Nick i en korridor på andra våningen förrän det var för sent att hejda sig – hon sprang rakt igenom honom och flämtade till av den plötsliga iskylan. Nick ropade någonting efter henne och lät djupt förorättad, men hon slängde bara ett "förlåt!" över axeln och sprang vidare.

_Å, gode Gud, gode gode Gud,_ bad hon feberaktigt. _Gode Gud, eller vem som helst – hjälp mig! Låt Tidvändaren vara kvar, snälla, snälla, låt den vara kvar!_

När hon kom fram till biblioteket kände hon sig halvt hysterisk. Medan hon sprang hade hon hunnit föreställa sig hundratals hemska små scener: En förstaårselev hade hittat Tidvändaren och gått vilse i en tidsvarp, och Hermione sattes i Azkaban för sin kriminella vårdslöshet… Filch hade hittat Tidvändaren och lämnat in den till McGonagall, som genast relegerade Hermione… _Malfoy_ hade hittat Tidvändaren, räknade ut vem som hade tappat den och använde den i utpressningssyfte – han krävde att Harry skulle överlämnas till Dödsätarna…. eller också skulle han återlämna den till Hermione i utbyte mot Gud vet vilka tjänster.

_Nej__, Hermione, nu får du ta och skärpa dig._

Hon rodnade i mörkret och koncentrerade sig på lösenordet till biblioteket.

Det rådde en underlig, tryckt stämning i de enorma bokfyllda salarna när det var mörkt och tyst som nu. Det luktade damm, torrt läder och gammalt pergament, och det kändes som om de höga takvalven sakta sänkte sig över henne med tyst ogillande. Hon letade sig fram mellan hyllorna så tyst och snabbt hon kunde i skenet från sin trollstav. När hon kom fram till bordet där hon hade suttit på eftermiddagen var hon så skärrad att hon var tvungen att blunda ett tag innan hon vågade titta där Tidvändaren hade legat. Trots att hon visste att bordsskivan skulle vara tom fick hon hjärtklappning. Och den var mycket riktigt tom.

_Vad ska jag göra nu?_

Men när hon vände sig om uppfattade hon ett glitter. Någonting låg på golvet, halvt gömt under bokhyllan intill henne. Tidvändarens kedja! Hermione föll på knä, ryckte den åt sig och satt kvar en stund med slutna ögon och Tidvändaren hårt tryckt mot bröstet.

_Tack, gode Gud! Tack tack tack tack tack._

Lättnaden var så enorm att tårarna började rinna igen, men när hon insåg hur löjligt dramatisk hon måste se ut där hon satt på knä var hon tvungen att le för sig själv. Nu kunde hon kosta på sig ett leende.

Men snart hade hon fått andra problem att brottas med.

När hon kommit ut från biblioteket och låst de tunga dörrarna bakom sig med trollformeln McGonagall hade gett henne kände hon något som fick henne att tvärstanna och lyssna. Hon visste inte riktigt om hon hade hört ett ljud eller om det var något annat som hade fångat hennes uppmärksamhet, men hon hade en stark känsla av att något hade förändrats. En annan stämning… ett kallt luftdrag… en främmande doft… Hon kände bara instinktivt att något var fel. Under bråkdelen av en sekund tänkte hon på Harry, som hade lärt henne att det ibland var alldeles nödvändigt att handla först och tänka sedan, och att det i vissa situationer kunde vara livsviktigt att lita på sin instinkt.

Men det var alltid svårt för henne att enbart lita till instinkten. När hon sprungit till biblioteket hade hon varit omedveten om allt utom Tidvändaren. Nu var hennes hjärna påkopplad igen och hon var spänd och uppmärksam. Håret reste sig i nacken.

Försiktigt såg hon sig omkring och tänkte att Hogwarts korridorer aldrig förr hade tett sig så skrämmande. Om någon ville gömma sig här fanns det bara alltför många bra ställen – så mycket skuggor och mörka hörn, så många underliga små rum och gångar, och så trapporna som svängde så att man plötsligt kunde hamna någonstans dit man absolut inte varit på väg. Skenet från de få facklor som fortfarande brann så här dags på kvällen dolde nästan mer än det visade. Det var som om verkligheten förvrängdes i det fladdrande ljuset så att man började se saker som inte fanns.

Men när inga ljud hördes och hon inte såg något ovanligt började hon långsamt gå mot trappschaktet.

När hon försiktigt kikade runt hörnet uppfattade hon en rörelse nedanför trappan. Trots att hennes instinkt skrek åt henne att akta sig, att dra sig utom synhåll, tvingade hon sig att stanna orörlig där hon var.

En mörk figur rörde sig snabbt och ljudlöst fram mot trappan. Den höll sig i den djupa skuggan tätt intill väggen, vilket underströk intrycket av att den inte hörde hemma här. Figuren bar inte Hogwarts-mantel utan något som mera liknade dementorernas kappor med huva. Hermione tryckte sig platt mot väggen och försökte låta bli att andas. Figuren såg sig omkring, såg upp genom trappschaktet där en trappsektion då och då svängde över och anslöt sig till en annan korridor. Gestalten verkade undra vad den skulle göra härnäst. Det var tydligt att den inte var särskilt bekant med Hogwarts interiör.

Hermione kände instinktivt att det vore farligt att försöka konfrontera inkräktaren på egen hand. Långsamt, långsamt drog hon sig bort från trapphallen och runt hörnet in i en korridor, viskade hastigt en trollformel som gjorde hennes steg ljudlösa och sprang sedan så fort hon kunde mot Dumbledores kontor.

* * *

När Hogwarts-eleverna kommit tillbaka efter jullovet hade viskningar och rykten börjat spridas om att Albus Dumbledores magiska kraft höll på att försvagas. Han började bli gammal och orkeslös, mumlades det, kanske på gränsen till senil. Hermione hade inte brytt sig om ryktena och trodde fortfarande inte på ett ord. Det fanns elever på skolan som sympatiserade med den mörka sidan, kanske till och med rapporterade till Dödsätarna, och om Dumbledore trodde att det skulle gagna hans och Fenixordens sak att sprida ett rykte om hans avtagande krafter, trodde inte Hermione att han skulle hålla sig för god för att göra det.

När hon såg honom nu trodde hon ännu mindre på någon svaghet. När hon flämtande nådde spiraltrappan verkade den känna hennes brådska och rädsla, för den snurrade hastigt runt och nästan spottade ut henne framför Dumbledores dörr. Hermione ryckte upp den och sprang upp till rektorns tunga skrivbord, snubblande på trappstegen.

"Professor Dumbledore," flämtade hon och grep tag i bordskanten för att inte ramla, "det är någon som har tagit sig in i slottet. Jag såg honom i trapphallen… i kappa med huva... det såg ut som om han försökte undgå att bli sedd. Han gick uppför trapporna mot andra våningen och tittade uppåt som om han tänkte fortsätta mot… mot Gryffindor-tornet."

Dumbledore var genast på fötter och Hermione tog ett steg bakåt. Han verkade plötsligt längre, med ansiktet i halvskugga och brinnande blick. Här fanns ingenting som antydde att han skulle vara senil eller kraftlös.

"_Accio_!"

En lång utsirad stav med silverkrycka i form av ett fenixhuvud kom farande från ett hörn och landade med en smäll i hans hand. Dumbledore gick fram till något som Hermione alltid hade trott var ett mahognyskåp men som nu visade sig vara luckor som dolde en enorm, detaljerad karta över Hogwarts slott med omnejd. Dumbledore rörde med stavkryckan vid kartan som plötsligt myllrade av små lysande prickar, samlade i olika rum eller i rörelse längs korridorer och stigar. Hermione drog efter andan.

"Just det," sade Dumbledore med ryggen åt henne, som svar på frågan hon inte hunnit ställa. "Jag antar att det var den här som gav Marodörerna idén till sin karta. Och… ja, titta här… här har vi inkräktaren. Du har rätt, Hermione – det verkar som om han är på väg till Gryffindor-tornet."

Dumbledore vände sig om och pekade med staven mot skrivbordet.

"_Aperium._"

Ett lås klickade och en låda flög upp, och Dumbledore fiskade upp ett litet lysande blått föremål ur den. Han såg bister och bestämd ut. I det ögonblicket kunde Hermione mycket väl förstå varför Dumbledore var den ende trollkarl som Voldemort fruktade.

"Ibland finns det tillfällen när omständigheterna kräver att vi bryter mot regler och förordningar," sade han och lät det blå föremålet försvinna in i ärmen. "Ibland kanske man till och med blir tvungen att sätta säkerhetssystemet ur spel en stund. Det här, min kära Hermione, är ett sådant tillfälle."

Och med en knall transfererade sig Hogwarts rektor från sitt kontor.

* * *

Harry och Ron var på väg ner till frukosten. De halvt sprang och halvt kanade nerför de nötta trapporna med all den vårdslöshet som sju års vana gav. De höll som bäst på att diskutera en otrolig manöver som Arklow Arrows sökare hade utfört, men när de kom ner till sällskapsrummet dog leendena bort. Hermione stod vid den öpna spisen och såg frusen ut trots den sprakande brasan. Hon var blek och spänd och såg ut som om hon tänkte börja gråta.

Ron var framme hos henne i några hastiga steg, lade armen om henne och fick henne att sätta sig ner i en av de nersuttna fåtöljerna. Själv satte han sig beskyddande på ena armstödet.

"Vad är det, Hermione? Du är ju lika rosig om kinderna som Nästan Huvudlöse Nick."

Men Hermione log inte, och hennes skrämda ögon sökte Harrys.

"Det var någon som tog sig in i slottet i natt," sade hon lågt. "Det var tydligen en Dödsätare, och han verkar ha haft i uppdrag att... att döda Harry."

Ron kvävde ett mycket fult ord och Harry satte sig trött i fåtöljen intill Hermiones. Han hade känt sig så glad nu på morgonen; han hade mått bättre än på länge eftersom han ämtligen hade lyckats sova en hel, lång, ostörd natt. Han hade pratat och skrattat med Ron och nästan känt sig... normal. Och så hände det här.

Han skrattade glädjelöst.

"För att citera Dobby," sade han och härmade Dobbys gälla röst: "_Jag är så van vid dödshot. Det får jag fem gånger om dagen hemma._ Jag verkar aldrig komma ifrån det! 'Det är någon som vill döda dig, Harry.' Ibland önskar jag att de kunde lyckas så att det blev gjort."

Hermione ryckte till som om någon stuckit henne med en nål.

"_Harry!_ Du får _aldrig_ skämta om sådant! Aldrig någonsin!"

Hon såg ut som om hon tänkte slå till honom. Han fick lust att fråga om det var husalfernas situation han inte fick skämta om eller sin egen, men behärskade sig.

"Förlåt," sade han, sträckte ut handen och tog hennes. Den var liten och kall och darrade i hans. "Men han är ju fast nu. Vet de hur han tog sig in?"

"Inte än," sade Hermione lågt, "men det verkar som om han måste ha haft hjälp inifrån skolan."

Ron höll på att krevera.

"_Malfoy_. Den vidriga, stinkande lilla illern. Hjälp inifrån! Det är ju inte särskilt svårt att fatta var den den hjälpen kom ifrån."

Harry var tvungen att bita sig i tungan för att inte rusa till Malfoys försvar. Hjärtat slog dubbelslag bara han hörde namnet nämnas.

"Vem var det som stoppade honom?" frågade han. "Inkräktaren, menar jag," tillade han hastigt. "För jag tvivlar på att det var Filch?"

Hermione berättade hela historien för dem. Medan hon pratade kände Harry en stor ömhet välla upp inom honom – hon var så blek och spänd och hennes axlar var så smala, och händerna darrade...

"Hur många gånger har du räddat mitt liv egentligen?" sade han mjukt. "Jag hoppas att du inte har hållit reda på alla, för jag måste stå i jätteskuld till dig."

Nu log hon äntligen, ett darrigt litet leende, och böjde sig fram och kramade honom. Harry sneglade på Ron, men Ron hade tankarna på annat håll.

"En karta som marodörkartan? Och det _finns_ alltså sätt att förbigå säkerhetssystemen och transferera sig inne på Hogwarts?"

"Ja, det är klart att det finns," sade Hermione en smula otåligt. "Hur skulle det annars gå att _undervisa_ i transferering?"

Harry och Ron gav varandra ett litet leende. Hermione höll på att bli sitt vanliga jag igen igen.

"Jag menade bara," fortsatte Ron, "att om det nu går att ta bort skyddsformlerna inifrån slottet så kanske någon har kommit på hur man kan göra det utifrån också? Trolldomsministeriet har experter på magiska säkerhetssystem, och det måste finnas en stor marknad för sådant utanför ministeriet också. Ta till exempel alla renblodiga trollkarlsfamiljer med stora gods som de vill skydda. De vill säkert köpa säkerhetssystem." Hans ansikte mulnade hastigt som himlen i april när han hörde vad han hade sagt. "Allting pekar på Malfoys. Hur jag än försöker så pekar ändå allt på Malfoys."

Harry sade ingenting.

När de kom ner till Stora salen några minuter senare sjöd hela det enorma rummet av upphetsning, rädsla och vilda spekulationer. En tornuggla kom svepande och släppte dagens Daily Prophet rakt ner i Hermiones cornflakes. Hon tog upp den och borstade av den, och så stirrade de alla tre på bilden av Hogwarts på förstasidan.

DÖDSÄTARE ATTACKERAR HOGWARTS,

skrek en fet, svart rubrik tvärs över sidan.

"Hur har de fått reda på det här?" Hermione höll på att kvävas. "Jag trodde Dumbledore och jag var de enda som kände till det!"

"Tja, Hermione, om du är helt säker på att du inte tog omvägen förbi Uggleboet på väg från Dumbledores kontor... då måste det vara Dumbledore själv som skickade ett meddelande till Daily Prophet," sade Ron och tog en skiva rostat bröd.

"Varför skulle han göra det?"

Ron bredde generöst med smör på sin brödskiva och ryckte på axlarna.

"För att han tycker att folk ska hållas informerade? Nu när Ministeriet äntligen har begripit att Du-Vet-Vem är tillbaka och Daily Prophet faktiskt har börjat rapportera om Dödsätarna, då skulle det vara ett bra sätt att låta folk få veta vad Dödsätarna kan göra och att ingen går riktigt säker. Låta folk veta att de ska vara försiktiga eftersom det finns ögon och öron och spioner och förrädare överallt."

Harry svarade inte. Han bara såg på Ron och tänkte att det var slöseri att låta honom åka till Rumänien för att studera drakar istället för att börja på Akademin. Slöseri med en skarp hjärna. Ron hade alldeles för dåligt självförtroende.

"Eller..." sade Ron med ett underligt uttryck i ögonen och ena kinden fullproppad med rostat bröd, "...eller också var det den som hjälpte Dödsätaren att ta sig in som sprang iväg till Uggleboet och skickade meddelandet till Daily Prophet."

Nu stirrade både Harry och Hermione på honom.

"Varför skulle han... eller hon... ha gjort det?" frågade Harry försiktigt. "De misslyckades ju. De genomförde aldrig attacken. Varför skulle de vilja slå upp en sån sak på Daily Prophets förstasida?"

"För att visa folk att det går," sade Ron. "För att visa att man faktiskt _kan_ bryta sig in på ett ställe som är så hårt bevakat som Hogwarts. Det kanske inte var något misslyckande alls. De kanske uppnådde precis just det som de ville uppnå."

"Men var det inte mig de ville åt?"

"Jo, men du kanske var ett… andrahandsmål. Nej, Harry, jag menar inte att det var oviktigt på något sätt. Det vet du, så du behöver inte se inte ut så där. Jag menade bara att mål nummer ett, det viktigaste, var att bryta sig in – som ett slags testkörning. Mål nummer två, att attackera dig eller kidnappa dig eller vad det nu var de hade tänkt göra, var något de egentligen inte hade förväntat sig att kunna göra, inte den här gången. Om det hände skulle det bara vara som en bonus. Förstår du vad jag menar?"

Harry nickade långsamt.

"Det skulle faktiskt kunna stämma," funderade Ron vidare. "För visst var det ett ganska klumpigt försök, om man tänker efter? Men om det bara var tänkt som ett test, eller som en spaningsrunda inför något annat...? Tänk om det var _meningen_ att han skulle åka fast? Det verkar nästan så när man börjar fundera på det. Jag undrar om han visste om det - inkräktaren. Undrar om han visste att han bara var en bonde som de offrade."

Hermione hade inte sagt något på hela tiden, men det var tydligt att hennes tankar hade vandrat åt samma håll som Harrys – till Akademin. Hon tittade tankfullt på Ron som flyttade klumpen med rostat bröd från kinden och började tugga energiskt.

"Jag vet vad _jag_ vet i alla fall," sade hon lågt.

"Vad då?"

"Du borde råplugga så du klarar dina slutprov och sedan söka in till avancerat försvar mot svartkonster på Akademin. "

Ron slutade tugga och gav ifrån sig ett kort, fnysande skratt. "Va – ? Visst, Hermione. Säkert. Det skulle jag ju klara."

Hermione började genast försöka övertala honom, men Harry stannade utanför diskussionen trots att han höll med henne. Han stoppade håglöst en sked cornflakes i munnen och undrade vad som skulle hända nu, med de oundvikliga säkerhetsförstärkningarna och all uppmärksamhet som lika oundvikligt skulle riktas mot honom själv.

* * *

"Tror ni det var jag som gjorde det, professor Dumbledore?" frågade Draco lugnt. "Tror ni det var jag som släppte in honom?"

Han höll huvudet högt och blicken stadig. Dumbledore lutade sig tillbaka i stolen, satte fingertopparna mot varandra och lät dem tankfullt vila mot hakan. Han såg länge på Draco, men Draco var van vid den här sortens behandling från sin far och lät sig inte rubbas. Han stod kvar med fötterna lätt isär, händerna på ryggen och blicken på Dumbledore, och väntade. Han kunde stå så hur länge som helst om det behövdes.

"Nå, mr Malfoy – _var_ det du?"

Draco såg trotsigt på rektorn.

"Nej, sir," sade han bestämt. "Det var det inte."

Dumbledore suckade djupt och reste sig från stolen, och Draco bet sig argt i läppen.

_Om han skickar iväg mig nu, innan han har gett mig ett ordentligt svar... Om han är så där vag och mystisk ige__n som han brukar, då måste jag göra något. Jag kan inte bara stå här._

Men Dumbledore skickade inte iväg honom. I stället gick han runt skrivbordet och lade handen på Dracos axel. Draco undertryckte en impuls att dra sig undan beröringen. Det var inte direkt obehagligt, bara oväntat, och det pirrade i hans axel på ett sätt som han inte kunde tolka. Det var som om han kunde känna Dumbledores magiska kraft, känna hur stark den var. Som om Dumbledore ville visa det för honom.

"Nej, det tror jag inte heller, mr Malfoy. Jag tror inte det var du som släppte in honom. Däremot tror jag att du skulle behöva... en pratstund. Om mer privata angelägenheter."

Efter ett ögonblicks förvirring rodnade Draco. Privata angelägenheter? Vad menade han?

_Fan ta Dumbledore och hans förvirringstaktik! Jag hoppas han inte tänker prata med mig om Potter. Jag hoppas __**verkligen**__ att han inte tänker prata om Potter._

"Sätt dig," sade Dumbledore och nickade mot två röda, högryggade fåtöljer. "Vill du ha en kopp te?"

"Ja tack," svarade Draco, ännu mer förvirrad, och satte sig väluppfostrat.

"Du har inte varit hemma på länge," sade Dumbledore med ryggen mot Draco medan han öppnade ett skåp och tog fram tekoppar och kanna. "Och jag har märkt att du inte har haft mycket kontakt med din familj."

_Det var en underdrift_, tänkte Draco.

Han lutade sig tillbaka i fåtöljen och kände hur han slappnade av i hela kroppen. Tanken på att behöva diskutera Lucius och den nuvarande situationen med Dumbledore var inte särskilt angenäm, men vad som helst var bättre än att behöva prata med honom om Potter.

Dumbledore satte ner koppar och tekanna på bordet och rörde vid kannan med sin trollstav. Genast steg ånga upp ur pipen och det doftade gott. Dumbledore hällde upp åt Draco, satte sig ner och hällde upp åt sig själv. En silversked kom dansande från ingenstans och rörde om i teet. Dumbledore lutade sig tillbaka med koppen i hand och strålade välvilligt mot Draco tvärs över bordet. Draco var tvungen att anstränga sig för att inte skruva på sig. Han kände sig alltid så naken och försvarslös under den blå blicken.

"Jag vet att professor Snape har talat med dig, men jag tror inte du berättade särskilt mycket för honom," sade Dumbledore. "Jag vill upprepa att jag tror du skulle behöva diskutera dina nuvarande problem, vari de än består, med någon. Det behöver inte alls vara med mig. Men om det är någonting du vill berätta...?"

Den tunna, fina porslinskoppen skallrade mot fatet när Dracos händer började skaka. Han tog hastigt en alldeles för stor klunk av det heta teet och brände sig på tungan och i gommen. Det gjorde så ont att han fick tårar i ögonen.

_Ta det lugnt nu, Draco__! Behärska dig._

"Och om du inte vill diskutera din familj med mig, skulle jag ändå vilja tala med dig om Akademin," fortsatte Dumbledore. "Jag har förstått att du tänker söka?"

Draco satte ner koppen och hörde sig själv säga:

"Min far har förbjudit mig att komma hem förrän jag har 'slagit in på rätt väg'."

Han hörde med viss förvåning hur bitter, sårad och föraktfull han lät.

_Jag undrar om det är sanningsserum i teet._

Men innerst inne visste han att Dumbledore aldrig skulle använda sig av sådana metoder. Den gamle trollkarlen visste att det inte gick att skaffa bundsförvanter på det sättet. Hans styre var inget skräckvälde, som Lord Voldemorts var. Han ville att de som var på hans sida skulle vara det av egen fri vilja och att de skulle lita på honom, tillräckligt för att våga berätta sanningen utan att vara påverkade av några elixir.

Dumbledore såg fortfarande vänligt på Draco men leendet hade försvunnit.

"Och din egen uppfattning om vilken väg som är rätt stämmer inte överens med din fars åsikt."

Det var ett konstaterande, inte en fråga. Draco nickade och såg ner på sina händer. Det var tyst en lång stund.

"Och vad är den rätta vägen, enligt din åsikt?" manade Dumbledore försiktigt på honom.

Draco såg misstroget upp. Dumbledore hade ställt frågan som om han verkligen ville veta svaret, inte som om han frågade för att få tillfälle att förebrå, undervisa eller predika. Det måste vara ett trick. Visst måste det vara ett trick…?

"Jag vet inte," svarade han sanningsenligt. "Jag vet inte vad som är den rätta vägen. Jag vet bara att... att jag inte vill..." Hans röst sjönk till en viskning och han började darra igen. Aldrig någonsin hade han diskuterat det här ämnet med någon annan än sin far och hade aldrig trott att han skulle göra det heller. Han hade tänkt det mest förbjudna, och nu hade han till och med uttryckt det i ord: avvikelse från planen, avvikelse från den roll han förväntades spela, osäkerhet och tvivel. Vad skulle Dumbledore göra nu? Skulle han straffa Draco för att han tvivlade? Skulle han fortsätta fråga ut honom, _förhöra_ honom, och sedan straffa honom för att han inte genast ville gå över till Dumbledores sida? Draco harklade sig nervöst; rösten ville inte lyda. "Jag vet bara att jag inte tror på Lord… på vad _Han_ tänker göra," viskade han hest. "Han är galen. Både han och hans teorier är galna."

Nu skakade han i hela kroppen. Han hade just avslöjat sig för Albus Dumbledore, den ende trollkarl som Lord Voldemort sades frukta, den trollkarl hans far hatade och föraktade mer än någon annan. _Draco, vad har det tagit åt dig? Du har just gett Dumbledore makt över ditt liv. Han kan relegera dig, han kan skicka bort dig – och vart ska du ta vägen då? Försöker du ta livet av dig, eller vad håller du på med?_ Det fanns inget som Draco avskydde så mycket som att vara fullständigt utlämnad åt någon annan. Det var det värsta med att vara ung – att man alltid var utlämnad åt någon annan, att någon annan hade rätt att bestämma över en. Man var alltid tvungen att följa någon annans beslut och regler. Draco bet ihop tänderna och väntade på att bilan skulle falla. Svärdet. Förbannelsen.

"Jag har alltid ansett att ifrågasättande och förmåga till kritiskt tänkande är ett sundhetstecken hos unga människor," sade Dumbledore vänligt. "Mycket sundare än att bara tiga och acceptera situationen. Ett av de stora glädjeämnena med att undervisa och arbeta på en skola är att se unga människor utvecklas till tänkande, resonerande individer. Du är naturligtvis inget undantag, Draco. Det jag tycker _är_ anmärkningsvärt hos dig är ditt mod." Han plirade på Draco över sina halvmånformade glasögon och nickade som om han höll med sig själv. "Det krävs sannerligen mod för att stå för sina åsikter oavsett vilka följder det kan få, och det har du gjort och gör fortfarande. Jag känner din far, så jag vet att det inte är någon lätt sak. Vem som helst skulle tänka sig för två gånger, i synnerhet någon som är direkt beroende av honom – vilket du är, eftersom du är hans son."

Draco lyssnade men förstod inte vad han hörde. Han darrade fortfarande, och nu rodnade han visst också. Det verkade som om Dumbledore berömde honom men han hade ingen aning om varför. Mod? Det lät fel. Det kunde inte stämma.

"Jag är inte alls modig," mumlade han med ostadig röst. "Det fanns inget annat att göra. Du-Vet-Vem är galen. De är galna allihop. Jag _kan_ inte ansluta mig till dem. Jag hade inget val."

Han såg upp på Dumbledore som log mot honom med glitter i blicken.

"Det är just det jag menar, Draco," sade han. "Du anser att du inte hade något val, men det är många som skulle ha valt annorlunda än du, av rädsla. Man har nästan alltid ett val. En dag kommer du att förstå det, och då kommer du också att se hur modig du har varit."

Draco svarade inte. Han kom inte på något att säga. Det lät så fel, det som den gamle trollkarlen sade om mod. Draco hade aldrig varit modig, tvärtom. Särskilt när han var yngre – feg och bortskämd och stor i käften. Han hade ingen lust att tala om för Dumbledore att om han hade gjort ett val hade han inte gjort det av några ädla motiv utan för att han föraktade sin far. Och för att han var rädd.

"Om vi skulle tala om Akademin i stället," sade Dumbledore och lutade sig fram. "Vad har du tänkt dig i fråga om det?"

Draco upptäckte att det gick lätt att prata nu när han redan hade pratat om det värsta, det som han hade funderat över så länge. Och det verkade faktiskt som om Dumbledore var glad, till och med entusiastisk, över möjligheten att få Draco Malfoy som student i försvar mot svartkonster på Akademin. De talade en stund om antagningskrav och villkor och om den tänkta kursplanen. Efter hand blev Dracos röst allt stadigare och händerna slutade darra.

"Jaha," sade Dumbledore till sist och reste sig upp, "då får jag tacka för ett mycket givande samtal. Du kommer att få mycket att göra under resten av skolåret. Du blir tvungen att arbeta hårt för att få de betyg som krävs, men jag hyser inte minsta tvivel om att du kommer att lyckas." Han lade hastigt handen på Dracos axel igen. "Jag vill tillägga att om du behöver lätta på din börda lite grann, är jag alltid beredd att lyssna. Du ska veta att det alltid finns en plats för dig här om du vill ha den."

"Tack, sir," mumlade Draco, osäker på vad det var han blivit erbjuden.

Han kände sig mycket förvirrad när han stängde rektorns dörr bakom sig.

* * *

Draco kunde inte sova den natten. Han låg och tänkte på den oväntade vändning som samtalet med Dumbledore hade tagit, på sin framtid och sina möjligheter – och på Potter. Han skulle vilja prata med Potter. Prata om inkräktaren på Hogwarts och ryktena om en förrädare innanför slottsmurarna. Tydligen trodde Dumbledore på Draco när han sade att det inte var han. Det var en enorm lättnad.

Någon hade försökt komma åt Potter. Det var förstås inte första gången det hade hänt, men det var första gången det hade gjort Draco upprörd, till och med rädd. Det var första gången det hade känts _verkligt_. Kanske var det första gången Draco verkligen hade insett vad det skulle innebära och hur hans värld skulle se ut utan Potter.

Hur _skulle_ den se ut?

Inte skulle det väl bli någon större skillnad? De pratade ju nästan aldrig med varandra ändå utan ingick bara som en tyst och passiv del i varandras liv, med något enstaka undantag som det pinsamma slagsmålet på quidditch-planen. Varför kändes det då som om en tillvaro utan Potter, en _framtid_ utan Potter, inte var någon framtid alls? Den förlorade sin mening och blev tom och färglös.

Nej, de pratade aldrig med varandra, och Draco kunde inte för sitt liv komma på något sätt att _börja_ prata. I alla fall inget som kändes någorlunda avspänt och naturligt. Men om de började på Akademin skulle det väl bli annorlunda, särskilt om de läste samma ämne...?

Draco vände otåligt på sig i sängen. Det här var inte normalt. Det kunde inte vara riktigt friskt att låta Potter invadera hans hjärna på det här sättet. Och det var först på senare tid som Draco hade börjat förstå vilken roll Potter spelade i hans egna val, hur Potter påverkade hans undermedvetna.

_Potter__ är min största svaghet. _

Det var farligt att vara svag. Det var farligt att vara beroende av andra, att lita på dem, behöva dem, tro på vad de sade. Det var inte värt det. Man skulle lita på sig själv, _bara_ på sig själv, och kanske inte ens det alltför mycket.

Barn litade på sina föräldrar. Det hade Draco också gjort. Han hade litat på att de skulle älska honom, eller snarare tagit deras kärlek för given – och kanske hade de verkligen älskat honom så länge han rättade sig efter deras önskningar, planer och beslut. Nu när han hade visat sig ha en egen vilja och kunna tänka självständigt hade hans far bannlyst honom från sitt hem och hans mor hade bara tigit.

Narcissas passiva tystnad var smärtsammare än Draco någonsin skulle ha föreställt sig, mycket värre än Lucius beslut. Trots allt hade Draco varit förberedd på att Lucius skulle bli rasande. Numera tillät han sig nästan aldrig att tänka på sin mor, för när han gjorde tog det flera dagar att återhämta sig från sin bitterhet, smärta och övergivenhet.

Det var en perfekt illustration av hur farligt det var att tillåta sig att älska och lita på någon. Kärlek var en svaghet; det gjorde en svag.

Under hela Dracos barndom hade hans far talat om svaghet och lagt fram sina teorier och åsikter i ämnet. Svaghet, eller frånvaron av svaghet, var en av de viktigaste punkterna i hans livsfilosofi.

Lucius brukade säga: "Alla har svagheter, Draco. Det ligger i människans natur och det är ingenting att skämmas över. Det verkligt svaga är att låta sina svagheter märkas." Draco hade alltid varit övertygad om att det var sant. Det var han fortfarande. Förmodligen var det den enda del av Lucius' filosofi som han fortfarande trodde på.

Draco kom ihåg första gången han upptäckte att hans fars åsikter kunde ifrågasättas.

Det hade börjat när Draco gick sjätte året på Hogwarts, som ett försök att finna Sanningen. Han hade börjat leta efter böcker om en av Lucius' grundteorier, en som Draco på den tiden trodde helt och fullt på och alltid mer eller mindre hade tagit som ett faktum: risken för degenerering av renblodiga trollkarlsfamiljer, vikten av att bevara blodet rent och därför bara gifta sig inom vissa familjer för att förhindra att blodet späddes ut, blandades upp eller besmittades. Draco ville hitta bra argument för teorin, bättre än de han själv kunde tänka ut och uttrycka. Han ville hitta något självklart och ovedersägligt som han kunde kasta i ansiktet på de patetiska smutsskalleälskarna i skolan. Det hade känts väldigt viktigt just då, efter att Lucius hade släppts från Azkaban. Draco ville förtvivlat återupprätta Lucius maktposition och sociala ställning, bevisa att han haft rätt och visa omvärlden vad man kunde och inte kunde göra mot familjen Malfoy. Först långt senare hade Draco förstått att den som behövt övertygas var han själv.

Han hade letat igenom biblioteket på Hogwarts efter verk om degenerering av renblodiga trollkarlssläkter, och det fanns en hel del. Draco läste några av dem men hade till sin förvåning inte hittat den sortens information han väntat sig eller den entydiga sanning han velat ha. I stället hade han snubblat över material som fullständigt motsade Lucius åsikter. Dracos första tanke hade varit att biblioteket var censurerat – det var ju självklart att den fördomsfulla, partiska skolledningen på Hogwarts hade rensat i skolbibliotekets bokurval.

Men sedan hade han suttit nästan hela påsklovet på Armando Dippet-biblioteket i London, och det var sannerligen inte censurerat. Tvärtom innehöll det allt som någonsin hade publicerats i den engelskspråkiga trollkarlsvärlden. Draco hittade ungefär samma information här som på Hogwarts, med två stora undantag. Den ena boken mindes han att han sett i Lucius' arbetsrum och också i bokhyllorna hemma hos några vänner. Den gav intryck av tämligen genuin lärdom och kunskap om man inte fördjupade sig alltför mycket i vissa påståenden. Titeln var _Den naturliga urvalsprocessen: Magisk genealogi_, och det var uppenbart att familjen Malfoy och många andra ansåg sig ingå i en sådan utvald minoritet. Den andra boken bar titeln _Blod och makt – en studie av fem renblodiga familjer_, där tonfallet och de vidlyftigt spekulativa slutsatserna fick författaren att framstå som halvgalen. Kort sagt fanns det absolut ingenting som understödde Lucius' teorier, och Draco kände det som om marken öppnat sig under fötterna på honom. Han var uppskakad och fascinerad och var tvungen att få veta mer.

Han blev som besatt av ämnet, hemligt och skamset besatt. När han kom tillbaka till Hogwarts efter påsklovet läste han allt han kunde hitta i ämnet – stora, tunga volymer som han släpade med sig till bibliotekets mörkaste hörn. Ju mer han läste, desto mer övertygad blev han om att han _hade_ hittat sanningen, och den såg inte ut som han hade väntat sig. Tvärtom verkade det som om själva ansträngningen att bibehålla de renblodiga familjerna var vad som orsakade degenereringen – degenerering var bara ett mindre anstötligt ord för inavel. De renblodiga familjerna blev inte svaga eller besmittade av nytt blod "utifrån", för det var också bevisat att halvblod och mugglarfödda hade lika starka magiska krafter som renblodiga häxor och trollkarlar. Det som kunde skilja var kunskap och tradition, inte kraft eller begåvning. (Draco var tvungen att medge att det låg en hel del i det. Han hade ju sett Grangers odiskutabla skicklighet och Longbottoms pinsamma ynkligheter i åratal.) Giftermål mellan renblodiga familjer och andra skulle inte försvaga trollkarlsvärlden utan tvärtom stärka den.

Hela Dracos värld hade rasat samman. Steg för steg hade han börjat bygga upp den igen, och det var då han hade slutat prata om smutsskallar. Det var då han nästan hade slutat prata över huvud taget. Han hade för mycket att tänka på; det var för mycket som måste granskas och omvärderas.

Förra sommaren hade han slutgiltigt insett att han inte kunde följa Lucius' och lord Voldemorts önskningar. Voldemort var maktgalen och storhetsvansinnig och Draco varken ville eller kunde kämpa för hans sak.

Så vad fanns det nu för alternativ? Dumbledore hade gett honom ett idag: "Det kommer alltid att finnas en plats för dig här om du vill ha den." Draco förstod att "här" inte avsåg Hogwarts utan betydde "här hos mig, hos oss, på vår sida".

Men Draco var långt ifrån säker på att det var vad han ville göra. Han hade ingen ideologisk eller moralisk övertygelse som ledstjärna. Att han inte ville kämpa för lord Voldemort innebar inte automatiskt att han ville gå över till den motsatta sidan. Men om han började granska det som Dumbledores sida trodde på och strävade efter, skulle han kanske bli lika bergfast övertygad om riktigheten i deras åsikter som han hade blivit av motargumenten i renblodighetsfrågan?

Det var detta som gjorde att han ville studera avancerat försvar mot svartkonster på Akademin – åtminstone var det den viktigaste orsaken. Han ville veta mer om den mörka sidans motståndare och om de tankar, ideal och teorier de byggde sitt motstånd på. Sedan visste han förstås också att han hade en stor fördel: han tillhörde en mycket gammal trollkarlssläkt, han var en Malfoy, vilket gjorde att han visste mycket mer om svartkonst och dess traditioner än vad till exempel Potter gjorde. Han skulle bli en toppstudent.

Sedan var förstås Potter själv en viktig orsak till Dracos intresse för Akademin. På informationsmötet när Dumbledore hade presenterat Akademin för sistaårseleverna hade Potters reaktion fått håret att resa sig i nacken på Draco och gett honom gåshud. Den hade varit så stark, så elektrisk och upphetsad att Draco känt att ingenting kunde hålla honom borta från Akademin, ingenting i världen.

* * *

Trots det ovanligt varma och soliga vädret den våren var det en mörk tid, om än bildligt talat.

När brottsplatsundersökarna från Trolldomsministeriet hade avslutat sitt arbete på Hogwarts efter intrånget hade Dumbledore inte spillt någon tid. Han hade genast börjat förbättra och förstärka skolans säkerhetssystem med komplexa nät av skyddsbesvärjelser och formler. Han hade tillfälligt anlitat den grupp häxor och trollkarlar som arbetade med säkerhetsanordningarna på Akademin och gett dem i uppgift att hitta och täppa till hål i Hogwarts system. För eleverna skärptes reglerna. Man införde utegångsförbud efter klockan tio på kvällen, korridorerna patrullerades och eleverna fick bara besöka Hogsmeade i grupp och i sällskap av minst en lärare.

Det började komma in allt fler rapporter om mystiska försvinnanden och mord på häxor, trollkarlar och mugglare. Det upptäcktes att Antonius Greene, en hög tjänsteman på Trolldomsministeriets avdelning för glömskeförtrollningar, var en Dödsätare som tagit Polyjuice. Några dagar senare hittades den verklige Antonius Greene död i en skogsdunge av en mugglare som var ute och gick med sin hund. På hans klädnad satt en hopvikt lapp, förseglad med en dödskalle med en orm i munnen. Det kortfattade budskapet löd: "Det kommer att bli fler."

Misstro, misstänksamhet och försiktighet blev sådant man levde med varje dag.

På Hogwarts försökte man återgå till de vanliga rutinerna, men det var inte alldeles lätt. Frukostarna var numera ganska dämpade eftersom Daily Prophet ofta rapporterade om Dödsätarattacker, och en del av eleverna hade fått ugglebud med pergamentrullar ombundna med svarta band. Harry kände sig skyldig och personligt ansvarig. Skulle de alla ha varit i säkerhet nu om det inte varit för honom? Skulle Voldemort ha kommit tillbaka alls om det inte varit för honom?

Han sade sällan något om han inte blev tilltalad, tränade så mycket han hann och fortsatte att stirra på Draco Draco Malfoy tvärs över Stora salen.

* * *

_**Daily Prophet**__** den 21 april 1998**_

"ELEV DÖDAD I NY ATTACK MOT HOGWARTS

_I en otäck Dödsätarattack på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom i natt dödades yngste sonen till Arthur Weasley, anställd på Trolldomsministerie__t. Hur Dödsätarna tog sig in på skolområdet är under utredning._

Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom utsattes på måndagskvällen för en ny Dödsätarattack, den andra på två månader. Målet verkar nu liksom tidigare ha varit Harry Potter, Pojken Som Överlevde, som går sista året på skolan.

De tre Dödsätarna bröt sig systematiskt in i alla rum i sistaårspojkarnas korridor i ett av elevhemmen. Ronald Weasley, yngste son till Arthur Weasley på Trolldomsministeriet, omkom tragiskt vid attacken. Harry Potter skadades av en andrahandsträff av _Avada Kedavra_-förbannelsen och vårdas för närvarande på okänd ort. Hans tillstånd uppges vara stabilt. Två av inkräktarna arresterades och fördes till Azkaban där de nu inväntar rättegång. Den tredje inkräktaren hittades död på skolområdet. Undersökningen av kroppen och trollstaven visar att det var självmord.

Utredningen av hur Dödsätarna tog sig in på skolområdet trots omfattande skydds- och säkerhetssystem har ännu inte gett några resultat. Den första attacken genomfördes av en specialagent som tog sig in via en kanal som öppnats med hjälp av avancerad formelavkänning. Efter detta begärde Hogwarts hjälp från Ministeriet och annan expertis för att skydda slottet och omgivningarna mot vidare intrång. Brottsplatsundersökarna har inte velat ge några kommentarer, men en anonym, pålitlig källa avslöjar för Daily Prophet att man arbetar enligt teorin om en eller flera medhjälpare innanför skolans väggar. Vad detta innebär står säkert klart för Daily Prophets intelligenta läsare.

Daily Prophet finner det anmärkningsvärt att Hogwarts ledning inte förflyttade Harry Potter från skolan efter den första attacken.

"Vi ansåg att Hogwarts fortfarande var den säkraste platsen för såväl mr Potter som övriga elever," säger skolans rektor Albus Dumbledore till tidningen. "Nu måste vi tänka om. Slutproven kanske av säkerhetsskäl måste senareläggas och hållas på annan ort."

Familjen Weasley har inte varit tillgänglig för kommentarer."

* * *

En del fruktade att det skulle innebära slutet för Hogwarts; andra ansåg att bara Harry Potter lämnade skolan skulle de andra eleverna vara säkra där.

Hogwarts ledning beslöt att skicka hem eleverna för terminen med undantag för sistaårseleverna, som skulle stanna kvar och göra sina slutprov som planerat, dock under sträng uppsikt. Av säkerhetsskäl konsoliderades elevhemmen till två eftersom det var lättare att övervaka och skydda två platser än fyra. Slytherin-eleverna flyttades till Ravenclaw och Hufflepuff-eleverna till Gryffindor.

Det muttrades och grimaserades en del åt detta, mest från Slytherins håll, men eleverna insåg nödvändigheten av arrangemanget och klagade mest för klagandets skull. Några Hufflepuff-elever protesterade mot att flytta in i Gryffindor-tornet eftersom det uppenbarligen var förenat med vissa risker att befinna sig i närheten av Harry Potter. Några föräldrar protesterade också, men efter att de bjudits in till Hogwarts och fått det förstärkta säkerhetssystemet demonstrerat för sig gick de med på att låta sina barn stanna och göra slutproven.

Mitt i detta kaos, som i stormens öga, befann sig Harry Potter. Han hade slutat läsa, slutat träna, slutat tala och äta... Han hade slutat med allting.

Han var så oerhört trött.

Han hade knappt lämnat sitt rum på flera veckor. I stället låg han på rygg på sängen med fördragna förhängen och stirrade upp i ingenting, rakt ut i mörkret. Han undvek dagsljus som om ljuset tvingade honom att se sådant han helst inte ville se. Så långt det gick undvek han att tänka också; åtminstone formade han inte tankarna till ord. De var fragmentariska och splittrade, mer som söndertrasade bilder och känslor än som sammanhållna tankar. Han bara fanns, som en passiv enhet. Djupt inuti honom gjorde det ont, inte fysiskt ont utan som en underlig, dov och obestämd smärta som gjorde det omöjligt att sova och fick honom att må illa vid blotta tanken på mat. Han grät ofta utan att vilja det och utan anledning. Det bara hände. Plötsligt överväldigades han av känslor där han låg, och tårarna började rinna från ögonvrårna ner över tinningarna och in i håret och öronen.

Sjukhusflygeln var stängd men madam Pomfrey var fortfarande i tjänst och kom in till honom några gånger om dagen för att få honom att äta lite. Hon öppnade fönstren för att släppa in frisk luft och gav honom piller och stärkande dekokter. Han hade svårt att svälja. Det kändes som om allting blev till aska i munnen på honom, och han ville bara att madam Pomfrey skulle gå därifrån med sitt hurtfriska prat och sin kalla luft och sina vedervärdiga dekokter som inte kunde bota honom.

Dumbledore kom också och hälsade på, och Hermione, men Harry vände bort ansiktet och blundade. Han orkade inte höra några visdomsord från Dumbledore. De hjälpte honom inte, kunde inte hjälpa, för det kunde ingenting. Och han stod inte ut med att se Hermiones bleka lilla ansikte och ögonen som var rödkantade av tillbakahållen gråt. Han stod inte ut med att se på henne och veta att allt var hans fel.

"Det _är_ inte ditt fel att Ron är död, din idiot," sade hon häftigt en morgon och lutade sig in över hans säng. "Jag vet vad du tänker, Harry, och det är inte sant. _Det var inte ditt fel_."

Hon var beundransvärd som orkade vara så stark och förståndig mitt i sin egen sorg. Men det _var_ hans fel, det gick inte att förklara bort. Inget av det här skulle ha hänt om det inte varit för honom, och nu ville han bara stänga in sig på sitt rum och hoppas att skyddsbesvärjelser och säkerhetsformler skulle hålla alla borta, Dödsätare och journalister och alla andra också.

_Håll er __undan från mig. Ni blir förgiftade. Försök inte vara vän med mig, försök inte ens prata med mig. Jag smittar. Om ni kommer för nära mig dör ni._

Han sov bara någon timme åt gången och kunde sällan sova när han försökte. När han väl sov drömde han om gnistrande, blixtrande trollstavar, hesa röster och Rons kritvita ansikte som skrek "de är här, de är här".

Varje gång vaknade han och skrek. Ibland var han tvungen att vackla upp ur sängen och kräkas i handfatet; ibland tyckte han att han inte kunde andas och sprang bort till fönstret, slängde upp det och drog i sig den svala luften i djupa andetag. Och varje gång insåg han att det inte hjälpte att vakna upp ur mardrömmen, för den var verklig och skulle aldrig försvinna. Ron var borta, han var död, och alltihop var Harrys fel.

Gryffindor-tornet var högt och Harry hade funderat på att hoppa ut och göra slut på alltsammans, för han kunde inte föreställa sig att smärtan, sorgen och ensamheten någonsin skulle försvinna eller att det någonsin skulle kännas bättre igen. Den enda lösning han kunde se, det enda som skulle lösa alla problem, var att han själv också dog.

Han hade faktiskt försökt hoppa, ett par dagar efter att han kommit tillbaka till Hogwarts från S:t Mungos där han fått behandling för brännskadan efter _Avada Kedavra_-förbannelsen. Men Dumbledore eller vem det nu var hade satt en _Claustra_-trollformel för fönstret så att ingenting kunde passera genom det åt något håll, varken föremål eller människor. Bara luft.

Han önskade matt att Dödsätarna hade lyckats med sitt uppdrag, tagit honom med sig och låtit Voldemort döda honom. Att vara död var det enda som verkade rimligt och rättvist.

* * *

Draco följde efter Dumbledore uppför trapporna med hjärtat bultande ända uppe i halsgropen, och det berodde inte enbart på att trapporna var långa och branta. Det var första gången han var i Gryffindor-tornet. Han hade aldrig ens vetat säkert var tornet låg, och det kändes underligt att vara på väg dit nu. Hans ärene var också ganska underligt; faktiskt var han inte helt säker på vad det var. Han hade frågat Dumbledore om han kunde få besöka Potter, och Dumbledore hade inte ställt några frågor. Han hade tittat länge på Draco med sin genomträngande blick och sedan nickat.

När Draco fått nyheten om attacken mot Potter hade han blivit panikslagen. Han hade försökt gå ut i trädgården men blivit stoppad av några brottsplatsundersökare. I stället hade han travat runt i korridorerna, sprungit upp och ner för trappor och tänkt på Potter och hur nära det hade varit, tänkt att han var tvungen att få _prata_ med Potter. Men han hade inte vetat vad det var han ville säga. Att de egentligen var på samma sida? Att det hade gått för långt nu för att Draco skulle kunna hålla sig tyst och passiv? Att det inte var han, Draco, som var förrädaren som alla viskade om?

Och nu var Draco alltså på väg uppför de långa, vindlande trapporna i Dumbledores kölvatten, så nervös att han var rädd att han skulle kräkas. Som alltid när han mådde illa blev han överkänslig för dofter. Det luktade annorlunda i Gryffindors elevhem än vad det gjorde i både Ravenclaw och Slytherin. Slytherins elevhem luktade som det såg ut: en grönskimrande doft av sten och fuktiga väggar, mörker och välbevarade hemligheter. Ravenclaws sällskapsrum hade en svag, liksom genomskinlig doft som påminde om regn eller sjövatten. I Gryffindor luktade det torrt och dammigt med en underton av het metall. Dracos strupe snörde ihop sig.

Han försökte låta bli att tänka på vad som skulle hända när de kom in i Gryffindors sällskapsrum. Han hoppades verkligen att Potter skulle vara ensam, för han ville inte tänka på alla blickar, viskningar och kommentarer. Och hur skulle Potter själv reagera?

Men Dumbledore gick aldrig in i sällskapsrummet. I stället fortsatte han uppför ännu fler trappor, och Draco följde honom längs en trång korridor med höga, smala fönster till vänster. De gick förbi flera stängda dörrar på höger sida innan Dumbledore slutligen stannade längst bort i korridoren och knackade på den sista dörren.

Madam Pomfrey öppnade och släppte in dem i Potters rum. Det var ganska stort, större än Dracos eget i Slytherin, med två höga spetsiga fönster. Det var ljust och luftigt och möblerat på samma sätt som de flesta andra elevers rum – ett skrivbord och en rakryggad stol, två fåtöljer, ett tvättställ i hörnet. Förhängena runt himmelssängen var fördragna. Draco svalde nervöst.

"Rektorn är här, Potter," sade madam Pomfrey till förhängena. "Du får inte göra honom upprörd," tillade hon barskt till Draco, nickade åt Dumbledore och lämnade rummet.

Dumbledore drog fram en av fåtöljerna till sängen.

"Jag tänker dra ifrån förhängena nu, Harry," sade han vänligt. "Jag har en besökare med mig. Mr Malfoy vill tala med dig."

Tystnaden som följde var öronbedövande. I flera minuter hörde Draco bara sina egna hjärtslag, men sedan mumlade Potter äntligen något från andra sidan förhängena:

"Jag vill inte prata. Var snäll och gå härifrån."

"Du behöver inte prata, Harry. Jag tror mr Malfoy tänker sköta den saken själv." Dumbledore drog sakta ifrån förhängena, böjde sig fram och rörde vid Potters axel. "Han stannar inte så länge. Jag kommer tillbaka om en liten stund, och då vill jag att du ska prata. Det förväntar jag mig att du gör."

Han gav Potter en uppmuntrande klapp på axeln, gick ut och stängde dörren bakom sig.

Dracos händer darrade och hjärtat bultade fortfarande så högt att han tyckte att Potter måste höra det. Han gick fram till sängen, satte sig i fåtöljen och kände sig dum.

Potter låg hopkrupen i fosterställning med ryggen åt Draco. Han var i alla fall klädd, i jeans och t-shirt, men ryggraden avtecknade sig genom tyget och han var barfota. Det fick honom att se oerhört liten och sårbar ut.

Draco överväldigades av sin egen reaktion. Det var en underlig blandning av olika känslor. Han var generad för Potters skull, för att han var så utsatt och utlämnad och för att Draco och andra såg honom så här. Han var generad för sin egen skull också – vad gjorde han här egentligen? Vad hade han trott att han skulle kunna åstadkomma? Och han hade inte alls väntat sig att han skulle tycka så fruktansvärt synd om Potter när han såg honom ligga hopkrupen så där alldeles orörlig, som om han var rädd att gå sönder om han rörde sig.

Draco harklade sig.

"Potter..."

Plötsligt började Potter vända sig om, sakta och mödosamt, blinkande mot ljuset. Han var skrämmande mager och såg ut att vara fullständigt utmattad. Draco rös och tänkte att det var tur att lord Voldemort inte kunde se Potter eller få tag i honom nu. Så kraftlös som han verkade skulle han inte ha orkat stå emot i mer än några sekunder. Om han nu skulle ha kämpat emot alls. Det såg faktiskt ut som om han inte brydde sig om ifall han levde eller dog.

Draco svalde en klump som började värka i halsen.

Nu satte sig Potter upp. Han svängde långsamt benen över sängkanten och tog sig upp i sittande ställning. Han var så mager att händer och fötter såg för stora ut, och håret var ännu mer oredigt än vanligt. De trötta, mörka ögonen mötte Dracos.

"Vad är det du vill, Malfoy?" frågade han tonlöst. "Vill du gotta dig åt hur jävligt jag mår? Nu har du sett hur jag ser ut och det är väl uppenbart att jag mår skit, så nu kan du gå."

"Jag visste redan att du mådde skit," sade Draco förolämpat. "Det vet alla. Jag kom inte hit för att _gotta mig_, Potter – vad är det för jävla uttryck förresten? Jag ville bara se om det var… om det är något jag kan göra."

Potter stirrade på honom som om han inte trodde sina öron. Han öppnade munnen och stängde den sedan igen, ljudlöst som en fisk. Draco stirrade trotsigt tillbaka.

"_Göra_? Nej, Malfoy, det finns inget du eller någon annan kan göra, om ni inte kan hämta tillbaks Ron."

"Jag är ledsen att Weasley är död," sade Draco kort. "Visserligen var han en idiot, men han förtjänade inte att dö."

Potter gav till något slags fnysning som inte riktigt var ett skratt; det lät mer som om han spottade ur sig något. Det kröp i Draco av obehag.

"Du är i alla fall ärlig."

"Äh. Alla vet ju att jag inte gillade Weasley, så det är ingen idé att hyckla."

Draco såg på Potters rufsiga svarta hår och de mörka ringarna under ögonen. Munnen såg på något sätt suddig ut, som om Potter hade gråtit så mycket att hans ansikte hade börjat lösas upp. Han skämdes lite över att han tyckte om att titta på Potter så här nära och ingående, utan att behöva smyga med det eller titta bort.

Och Potter tittade tillbaka, alldeles stilla.

"Vilken jävla röra det är!" utbrast Draco med känsla. "Ärligt talat vet jag inte riktigt vad jag gör här. Jag ville nog mest tala om att..." Han kom av sig. Vad var skulle han säga? _Jag är ledsen för att det har blivit som det har blivit? Jag saknar dig i Stora salen när jag inte kan titta på dig vid middagen? Det var inte jag – det var inte jag som släppte in dem?_ Han slutade lamt: "...att jag inte är… med dem."

Potter svarade inte men hans blick var vaken nu, stadigt fäst vid Dracos ansikte. Draco kände sig avklädd.

"Jag är inte med dem," upprepade han. "Och jag tänker söka till Akademin, till avancerat försvar mot svartkonster. Det är väl det du ska göra också?"

Potter såg ner på sina händer och skakade sakta på huvudet.

"Jag vet inte," sade han lågt. "Jag vet ingenting längre. Jag fattar inte hur jag ska kunna göra slutproven. Jag kan inte koncentrera mig i fem minuter ens, och när jag försöker tänka går allting bara sönder."

Han hejdade sig och såg generad ut.

"Jag vet inte," sade han igen och gjorde en vag rörelse med handen. "Jag tror inte jag klarar det – jag har ingen energi längre."

"Vad är alternativet då, Potter? Om du inte börjar på Akademin, vad ska du göra då?"

Potter bara ryckte på axlarna. "Gå ut och låta dem ta död på mig? Det vore det enklaste, egentligen. Både för dem och för mig."

Draco blev så arg att det kändes som om han började brinna, och flög upp ur fåtöljen med knutna nävar.

"Vad fan är det med dig, Potter? Tänker du bara ligga här och snörvla och tycka synd om dig själv? Vad är det för jävla feglösning? Jag har aldrig gillat dig, Potter, men _feg_ har du i alla fall aldrig varit. Du kan bättre än så här!"

Potter stirrade upp på honom med halvöppen mun. Han såg så dum ut att Draco ville slå till honom.

"Sluta tycka synd om dig själv! Weasley är död och det finns inget du kan göra åt det, men det var inte _ditt_ fel, din idiot. Det var inte _du_ som dödade honom. Vad tror du han skulle ha tänkt om han hade sett dig så här? Du tror väl inte han skulle ha blivit stolt? Upp ur sängen, Potter. Gör slutproven. Börja på Akademin, och sen går du ut och sparkar den där jävla galningen i arslet."

Något som liknade ett leende började växa fram i Potters mungipor. Draco såg ner på det trötta ansiktet och kom av sig när Potters matta ögon återfick sin vanliga klargröna färg och började glittra. Det berömda ärret i pannan framträdde skarpt mot den bleka huden.

" 'Den jävla galningen'? Är det Voldemort du menar?"

Draco ryckte till när han hörde namnet.

"Ja, just han. Han _är_ galen. Jag har träffat honom. Fullständigt galen."

"Jag vet, Malfoy. Jag har också träffat honom."

Potter log matt upp mot honom, och han motstod en förfärande stark impuls att böja sig ner och kyssa den suddiga, leende munnen. Han tog ett hastigt steg tillbaka innan han hann göra något han ångrade.

"Tänk på saken, Potter," sade han lågt. "Weasley ville att du skulle vara en hjälte."

Plötsligt kände han att ingen av dem skulle klara mer just nu, så han vände på klacken och lämnade rummet utan att se sig om eller säga något mer. När han stängt dörren bakom sig lutade han sig mot den ett ögonblick, slöt ögonen och försökte få kontroll över sina galopperande hjärtslag.

Nu hade han gjort det. Äntligen hade han pratat med Potter. För första gången i sitt liv hade de fört ett riktigt samtal med varandra, och Potter hade inte varit fientlig alls. Han hade till och med lett.

Draco skakade på huvudet, öppnade ögonen igen och började långsamt gå längs korridoren. När han var på väg nerför trapporna från Gryffindor-tornet mötte han Dumbledore. Rektorn tänkte säga någonting men Draco kände att han inte klarade av det just nu, så han mumlade en ursäkt och började springa. Han sprang hela vägen tillbaka till sitt rum.

***

När Malfoy hade gått sjönk Harry tillbaka ner mot kuddarna. Tårar av utmattning rann nerför hans kinder.

För första gången på flera veckor kände han sig vaken och _närvarande_. Han var till och med tvungen att le. Det första ljus som hade trängt in i hans tankar sedan Ron dog hade gjort det tack vare Draco Malfoy. Hur ironiskt kunde livet bli?

* * *

Madam Pomfrey tvärstannade på tröskeln.

"Åh, du har druckit upp din Laetificans-sirap!" sade hon och strålade mot honom. "För jag hoppas verkligen," tillade hon strängt, "att du inte har hällt ut den?"

Harry satt vid skrivbordet och försökte plugga in ingredienslistan till en avancerad trolldryck. Han skakade trött på huvudet.

"Nej, jag hällde inte ut den. Jag drack upp alltihop och det var vidrigt som vanligt."

"Medicin brukar inte smaka smultron eller knäck!" sade madam Pomfrey syrligt. "Var tacksam att det inte var Skelettoväx."

Harry gav henne ett blekt leende.

"Ja ja," sade han, "jag är väldigt tacksam."

Madam Pomfreys ögon var fulla av värme och oro när hon tittade på den magra pojken.

"Jag hoppas du tänker börja äta ordentligt snart," sade hon. "Du har inte ätit upp din frukost, unge man."

Harrys leende slocknade som ett utblåst ljus. "Det går inte," sade han. "Allt bara smakar damm eller lera eller nåt."

Madam Pomfrey muttrade något om Sena-pulver när hon försvann ut med brickan.

Harry strök luggen ur pannan och gned sig i ögonen. Det svarta hålet inuti honom var fortfarande kvar; det brännande, vrålande mörkret som han ibland inte kunde kämpa emot. Då svalde det honom och han skrek, grät och slog sönder saker utan att riktigt veta vad han gjorde. Han trodde inte att det någonsin skulle försvinna helt. Han visste att han borde se framåt, koncentrera sig på slutproven och gå ut och få luft och motion, men allting kändes så _tungt_. Som om själva luften tyngde ner hans axlar och gjorde det svårt att andas och tala och röra sig.

Men det var i alla fall bättre än förut, och han kunde inte sluta förvånas över att det var Malfoys förtjänst.

Harry hade inte varit med på lektionerna eller ätit i Stora salen på flera veckor, och han saknade faktiskt Malfoy. Han log lite vid tanken, skakade på huvudet och återgick till trolldrycksingredienserna.

När madam Pomfrey kom tillbaka på eftermiddagen för att ge honom två dekokter som båda såg lika avskyvärda ut, talade han om att han tänkte gå ner till middagen på kvällen.

* * *

Middagarna på Hogwarts var tämligen stillsamma nu för tiden, eftersom de flesta eleverna hade åkt hem. Dracos blick fortsatte att vandra över till Gryffindor-bordet av gammal vana trots att Potter inte hade ätit i Stora salen på mer än tre veckor. Han suckade och tog en klunk pumpajuice som han sedan nästan satte i halsen. Han hade suttit och tittat ner på sin tallrik och inte sett att Potter kommit in. Nu gled Potter tyst ner på sin plats och försökte låta bli att snegla på den tomma platsen intill sig. Granger lutade sig fram och lade handen på hans arm, och han gav henne ett leende som inte nådde ögonen.

Draco såg ner på tallriken igen. Han lät inte sina känslor synas utanpå, men han blev alldeles varm i bröstet och fick lust att skratta eller dansa eller göra något vansinnigt. Potter var tillbaks, och livet hade just vridit sig tillrätta den enda lilla centimeter som ibland utgjorde hela skillnaden mellan fel och alldeles rätt.

* * *

Hermione satt vid skrivbordet i sitt rum och tittade ut genom fönstret utan att se. Glaset var gammalt och fullt av ojämnheter så att utsikten blev alldeles bucklig. Himlen och gräsmattorna fick vågmönster och trädstammarna ringlade sig som ormar. Men Hermione tittade ändå inte på utsikten. Hennes fingrar lekte frånvarande med Tidvändaren.

Tidvändaren.

Minnet av professor McGonagalls röst ekade i bakhuvudet. Det var i början av sjätte året, när Hermione hade bett om förnyat tillstånd att använda en Tidvändare för att kunna läsa alla ämnen hon ville och samtidigt ha tid att vara prefekt.

"En Tidvändare innebär ett stort ansvar för innehavaren, miss Granger," hade McGonagall strängt sagt. "Jag vet att du vet allt det här, men jag vill ändå säga det igen. En Tidvändare är ett kraftfullt magiskt föremål som kan vara mycket farligt om det används på ett oansvarigt sätt. Tidvändare kan ställa till stora och svåra problem. Det krävs oerhört komplicerad magi för att resa i tiden, och att ändra eller försöka ändra historiens gång kan få allvarligare och mer vittgående konsekvenser än vad den klokaste av trollkarlar kan förutse. Jag kan inte understryka det tillräckligt, miss Granger: Använd _aldrig_ Tidvändaren för något annat än det du har fått uttryckligt tillstånd till. Försök _aldrig_ använda den för att uppnå några andra personliga fördelar. I ditt fall betyder det att du _aldrig_ får använda Tidvändaren till något annat än att få plats med alla dina ämnen och lektioner på schemat. Missbruk av kraftfulla magiska föremål är ett allvarligt brott."

Hermione hade nickat. Hon var medveten om att det var ett stort ansvar och att hon hade fått förtroendet för att McGonagall och Dumbledore litade på henne.

"Ja, jag förstår."

Men med den senaste tidens förfärliga händelser i färskt och smärtsamt minne hade Hermione börjat undra om det inte fanns tillfällen då man kunde – och borde – bryta mot reglerna.

När Harry och hon gick tredje året på Hogwarts hade de använt Tidvändaren för att förändra händelseutvecklingen. De hade räddat livet på en hippogriff och på en man som var oskyldigt anklagad. Så varför skulle de inte kunna använda den nu, för att förhindra en sjuttonårig pojkes död? En pojke som bara hade råkat komma i vägen; som dött för att han försökt skydda sin bäste vän.

En tår föll från Hermiones hakspets ner på skrivbordets träskiva. Hon ryckte till och torkade sig i ansiktet. Det var outhärdligt; hela situationen var fullständigt outhärdlig. Hon hade aldrig förr förlorat någon som stod henne så nära. Hon hade förstås saknat Sirius, men hon hade inte känt honom så väl, inte som Harry. Nu förstod hon varför Harry hade varit så arg och snäst och överreagerat under hela sjätte året. Hon förstod var det där uttrycket i hans ögon hade kommit ifrån, för hon såg det i sin egen blick varje gång hon såg sig i spegeln.

Men Harry var inte arg längre. Han hade ingen energi alls utan verkade bara väldigt, väldigt trött.

Hermione torkade otåligt bort mer tårar och stirrade ilsket på Tidvändaren. Sedan ryckte hon den åt sig, stoppade den i fickan och gick för att knacka på hos Harry.

Hon var glad att han hade börjat gå upp på morgonen igen och att han åtminstone försökte läsa lite. När hon kom in i rummet satt han vid skrivbordet med _Magins historia_ uppslagen framför sig. Han såg trött ut när han tittade upp, men han log i alla fall mot henne. Sedan blev leendet bekymrat när han såg att hon hade gråtit. Han frågade inte varför. Det behövdes inte.

Hon satte sig i den ena fåtöljen.

"Harry, jag har funderat på en sak."

Han svarade inte.

"Tidvändaren." Hon drog upp den ur fickan och höll fram den mot honom. Den såg så oskyldig ut där den låg i hennes handflata, som om den bara var en lustig gammal klocka på en guldkedja.

Harry tittade på den, och sedan på henne igen.

"Jag har också tänkt på det," sade han. "Men jag tror inte att vi kan."

"Jag vet inte det," sade Hermione. "Jag tänker också att vi inte kan, men ibland känner jag att allt, vad som helst, måste vara bättre än det här – vilka konsekvenser det än får."

Harry skakade på huvudet.

"När vi gjorde det i trean," sade han, "var det på order från Dumbledore, och vi var bara tretton år. Han visste vad han gjorde och vi gjorde bara som vi blev tillsagda. Nu är vi sjutton, vi är myndiga och kan tänka själva, vi kan prövas i domstol och dömas till… ja, till Kyssen. Om vi gjorde det skulle vi visserligen få Ron tillbaka, men du och jag skulle hamna i Azkaban och gudarna vet vilka andra konstigheter som skulle hända."

"Visst finns det ett pris," medgav Hermione, "men det skulle bli ett kort fängelsestraff för något sådant. Jag vet att det finns Dementorer i Azkaban igen, men det här är inget brott som vi skulle riskera att få Kyssen för."

Harry nickade och tittade ner i sin bok. Sedan slog han ihop den och följde guldtrycket på pärmen med fingret.

"Förutom att följderna är oförutsägbara finns det förstås vissa principer att ta hänsyn till," fortsatte Hermione långsamt. "Jag skulle bryta Dumbledores och McGonagalls förtroende, och Ministeriets också. Och både du och jag skulle bryta mot lagen. Det finns en anledning till att det finns lagar mot missbruk av magiska föremål. Och om vi bryter den lagen är det detsamma som att vi inte respekterar den."

Harry tittade fortfarande ner på sin bok.

"Och sedan är det en annan, viktigare sak," sade Hermione. "Om vi använder Tidvändaren riskerar vi att förlora _dig_. Jag tror på Dumbledore när han säger att den säkraste platsen för dig just nu är antingen Hogwarts eller Grimmauld Place. I Azkaban har vi ingen aning om vad som skulle kunna hända dig. Ingen kan rymma – om de inte heter Sirius Black, förstås – men vi vet inte vem eller vad som kan ta sig _in_. Det går inte att lita på att Dementorerna är lojala mot någon sida, och Voldemort vet precis hur han ska få dem att göra som han vill."

Det var tyst en lång stund innan Harry såg upp. Hermione var tvungen att dra efter andan när hon såg förtvivlan i hans blick.

"Det skulle vara vidrigt om den verkliga orsaken till att vi inte använder Tidvändaren är att _jag är rädd_," sade han nästan ilsket. "Ron dog för att skydda mig. Det minsta jag kan göra är att riskera något i gengäld, för att få honom tillbaka."

"Ja," sade Hermione med tårar i ögonen, "men du glömmer en annan sak. Massor av människor är beroende av dig. Du kan rädda livet på dem. Om vi använder Tidvändaren och du dör utan att ens få chansen att kämpa mot Voldemort, kommer trollkarlsvärlden att utsättas för en av historiens värsta tyranner."

Harry öppnade munnen för att säga något men ångrade sig. Hermione reste sig ur fåtöljen, gick fram till Harry och kramade honom. Först stelnade han till, men sedan lade han armarna om hennes midja och lutade huvudet mot henne. Hon strök honom över håret.

"Ingenting är enkelt längre," sade han in i hennes tröja. "Jag önskar att vi vore tretton igen och bara kunde göra som vi blev tillsagda eller som vi kände. Utan att tänka för mycket på konsekvenserna."

"Men det är vi inte längre," sade Hermione. "Det är vi inte."

Hon strök honom långsamt över håret och kände en nästan smärtsam ömhet för honom, för den han var och för att han var så lojal. Hennes hjärta värkte för hans skull. Han hade redan varit tvungen att fatta så många svåra beslut, och en del hade ödet fattat åt honom. Till sist sade hon:

"Jag tror att alla som förlorar någon som står dem nära önskar att de hade en Tidvändare, eller åtminstone _något_ som kunde få allting att bli som det var förut. Nu råkar vi ha en Tidvändare, men det ger oss inte automatiskt rätten att använda den. Det betyder inte att det är rätt för oss att använda den."

Hon kände hur Harry nickade in i hennes tröja. Hans ögon var torra och sorgsna men han lyckades le upp mot henne.

"Jag har tänkt mycket på det här," sade han lågt. "Jag har till och med funderat på att stjäla Tidvändaren från dig. Jag sakar Ron så mycket att..." Han skakade på huvudet. "Det går inte att beskriva det, men jag vet att du känner på samma sätt. Och ändå vet jag att vi har fattat rätt beslut nu. Vi kan inte göra det. Vi kan inte använda Tidvändaren."

Hermione förstod plötsligt att de båda hade vetat hur samtalet skulle sluta redan innan det började, men att de ändå hade behövt ha det. De hade båda haft ett behov av att visa sin lojalitet med Ron, att de var villiga att ta risker för att få honom tillbaka. Men beslutet att inte använda Tidvändaren – det hade de behövt fatta tillsammans. Det var alltför stort för dem att kunna fatta på egen hand.

Hermione lutade sig ner och kysste Harry på kinden innan hon tyst lämnade rummet.

* * *

_**Juni 1998**_

Slutproven var över, deras sista termin på Hogwarts var till ända och det var en lättnad när avslutningsmiddagen också var över. Stora salen var vackert dekorerad med ljus, blommor och girlanger i elevhemsfärgerna, men trots storslagna utsmyckningar, god mat och vin hade feststämningen inte infunnit sig.

Dumbledore höll sitt avslutningstal. Han gav eleverna visdomsord och goda råd inför framtiden, önskade dem lycka till och hoppades få se så många som möjligt av dem på Akademin i höst. Efter talet reste sig alla så fort de kunde för att fly från den tryckta stämningen. Eleverna skulle fortsätta sitt firande i den mindre Dippet-salen, med bar och musik och dans. Lärarna skulle titta till dem ibland men annars var det elevernas egen fest.

Harry var så trött att han vacklade. Helst av allt hade han velat gå upp på sitt rum och sova, men Hermione övertalade honom att följa med henne och åtminstone ta något att dricka.

"Det är vår avslutningsfest, Harry," sade hon. "Vår första och sista och enda. Det är klart att omständigheterna kunde ha varit bättre, men nu är det som det är och vi får göra det bästa av det. Vi kommer att avsky oss själva senare om vi inte gör det."

Kära gamla Hermione! Hon var alltid så förståndig. Han såg ömt på henne och gav henne en kram. Hon kramade honom tillbaka och vände sig sedan bort med tårar i ögonen.

"Hermione..." Han hade fortfarande handen på hennes axel.

"Förlåt," muttrade hon och rotade efter en näsduk i sin minimala broderade sidenväska som inte såg ut att rymma mycket mer än ett läppstift. "Jag är så fånig."

Hon snöt sig och gick sedan före honom med bestämda steg till Dippet-salen.

"Man tänker på honom mer än någonsin," sade Harry i örat på henne när de kom in i den dunkelt upplysta salen.

Han behövde inte precisera vem han menade. Och de behövde inte försöka låta bli att prata om honom.

"Han såg fram emot det här så mycket! Att sluta skolan... åka till Rumänien." Hermione bet ihop tänderna. "Men vi får inte tänka för mycket på det, för då blir vi galna. Vi måste se framåt, läsa och förbereda oss. Jag är bara orolig att vi ska börja hata Voldemort så mycket att vi förlorar omdömet. Vi måste hålla huvudet kallt om vi ska kunna besegra honom."

Hon sade "vi", och Harry blev varm om hjärtat när han hörde det. Han var inte ensam när allt kom omkring. Kanske han aldrig hade varit så ensam som han trott.

Plötsligt hade Hermione en rynka mellan ögonbrynen.

"Malfoy stirrar på dig," sade hon oväntat. "Vad kan han vilja?"

Harry ryckte till. Det var sant; Malfoy stirrade verkligen på dem tvärs över rummet. Harry rodnade och var tacksam för den svaga belysningen.

"Han kom och hälsade på mig för några veckor sedan," sade han. "När jag var sjuk."

Hermione vände på huvudet och tittade på honom. "_Gjorde_ han? Varför då?"

"Ja... jag vet faktiskt inte riktigt. Han sa att han inte är med _dem_. Han sa faktiskt precis så. Han 'är inte med dem'. Och så sa han att han skulle söka in på Akademin."

Efter några sekunders häpen tystnad började Hermione skratta. "Åh... åh..." flämtade hon. "När du klarade ditt trolldrycksprov trodde jag att jag hade sett det mesta. Men det här…!" Och så skrattade hon igen tills hon fick tårar i ögonen.

"Väldigt lustigt," mumlade Harry generat. "Jag tror jag ska gå och prata med honom."

"Ja, gör det," fick Hermione fram. "Gör det, annars får han stå och stirra på dig hela kvällen."

Harry försökte se avspänd ut när han gick över dansgolvet. Han var pinsamt medveten om alla blickar som följde honom och alla ansikten som vändes mot honom för att se den ovana synen – Potter och Malfoy som pratade med varandra. Malfoy såg fullständigt oberörd ut. Han höll ett glas i handen på samma sätt som han brukade hålla glasrör och flaskor på trolldryckslektionerna, elegant och försiktigt och med stor precision.

"Jaha, då var vi här då," sade han till Harry.

"Va...?"

Harry avskydde att vara förvirrad, och han hade sällan varit mer förvirrad än han var just nu.

"Vi har slutat skolan. Nu är det meningen att vi ska vara vuxna och veta vad vi vill."

Malfoy gav honom ett litet leende som gjorde honom varm i magen.

Han ville vända bort sitt hettande ansikte så att Malfoy inte såg, men samtidigt var han så glad att han ville skratta och sjunga och hjula över hela dansgolvet. Det var första gången han känt sig glad på riktigt efter Rons död och han fick dåligt samvete för det, för alltihop – för att han levde och var här och hade roligt. Malfoys hår glänste i ljuset från facklorna och han släppte inte Harry med blicken. Harry log tillbaka, ett varmt och uppriktigt leende, det första han kunde påminna sig att han någonsin gett Malfoy. Det isade vinet vid middagen måste ha stigit honom åt huvudet.

"Vet du det då?" frågade han.

Det var fantastiskt att se färgen på Malfoys kinder djupna, åh, det var ljuvligt. Känslan i maggropen liknade den han alltid fick när han just hade fångat kvicken.

"Kanske det," sade Malfoy med låg röst. "Kanske jag vet vad jag vill. Och vad jag vill ha."

De såg på varandra under några oändliga sekunder, och sedan spelade musiken upp. Pansy Parkinson kom fram till dem, stack in armen under Malfoys och strök sig mot honom som en katt.

"Kom och dansa med mig, älskling," såg Harry hennes mun säga medan hon tittade upp på Malfoy och gav honom något som antagligen skulle föreställa ett förföriskt leende.

Malfoy tittade på Harry, ryckte på axlarna som för att säga "Vad gör man?" och följde med henne ut på dansgolvet. Pansy vände på huvudet och gav Harry en blick som var full av triumf och förakt.

Harry släntrade långsamt tillbaka till Hermione, som tack och lov hade slutat skratta, och dansade med henne och Parvati resten av kvällen. Han var intensivt medveten om varje rörelse Malfoy gjorde, och även om de bara kastade en blick på varandra då och då visste han att Malfoy var lika medveten om hans. Han ville inte analysera sina känslor; han ville inte veta vad värmen i maggropen var eller vad det betydde att han gick ut på toaletten två gånger fast han inte behövde gå dit, bara för att se sig i spegeln och kolla att han såg bra ut. Han var fortfarande väldigt mager och det klädde honom inte, men högtidsklädnaden klädde honom desto bättre och färgen på kinderna också.

När han dansade sista dansen med Parvati log hon upp mot honom, och hennes blick sade tydligt att hon inte heller tyckte han såg illa ut. Men just nu fanns det bara en person vars åsikter betydde något för Harry, och det var inte Parvati Patil.

Deras sista kväll på Hogwarts var till ända. Det hade nästan blivit morgon. Musikerna packade ihop sina instrument och utanför var himlen ljus och skimrande som pärlemor. Någon öppnade ett fönster och släppte in fågelsång och klar, frisk luft.

När Hermione och Harry lämnade Dippet-salen för att gå tillbaka till sina rum hann Malfoy ifatt dem.

"Vi ses på Akademin då, Potter," sade han.

Han räckte fram handen, och av uttrycket i hans ögon förstod Harry att de båda tänkte på samma sak – på den gången för sju år sedan när Harry hade vägrat ta Malfoys utsträckta hand ombord på Hogwarts-expressen. Men det var trots allt sju år sedan. Allt hade förändrats sedan dess, de själva inte minst.

Harry tog Malfoys hand och kände en ilning längs ryggraden. Han såg in i de grå ögonen där det varken fanns fientlighet, falskhet eller illvilja, bara förundran och kanske en önskan.

"Ha det bra i sommar, Malfoy," svarade han lågt.

Malfoy nickade, vände på klacken och började gå mot Ravenclaws elevhem.

* * *

"Mylord."

Lucius Malfoy bugade sig när lord Voldemort kom in i rummet. Voldemort verkade ha bråttom; han gick med långa steg och kappan fladdrande bakom sig.

"God morgon, Lucius. Du ville tala med mig? Jag har bara några minuter."

"Ja, mylord. Det tar inte så lång tid. Jag ville bara be om råd."

"Jaha?"

Lucius Malfoy såg spänd och ansträngd ut, antingen av ilska eller oro, och det verkade inte som om han hade sovit på flera nätter. Ansiktshuden var blek och spänd och han hade mörka skuggor under ögonen.

"Jag har fått bud från... från vår kontakt på Hogwarts. Draco tänker visst börja på den nya Akademin."

Lord Voldemort verkade inte alls överraskad. Han såg till och med en aning road ut. "Ja, jag har också hört det."

En skugga av förvirring och möjligen av ilska for över Lucius Malfoys ansikte. Han försökte möta Voldemorts blick, men Voldemort var upptagen med att undersöka fållen på sin midnattsblå sammetskappa, fortfarande med ett lätt roat uttryck i ansiktet.

"Ska jag låta honom göra det...?" frågade Lucius.

Lord Voldemort borstade bort några obefintliga dammkorn. "Har han råd med det?"

"Ja, mylord. Han är inte helt beroende av mig längre. Han har en liten privat förmögenhet som han ärvde efter sin farmor när han fyllde arton."

"Låt honom göra det då."

Lucius närmast tappade hakan.

"Vad...?"

Voldemort såg upp och skrattade sitt nästan ljudlösa, väsande skratt som alltid fick Lucius Malfoy att rysa längs ryggraden.

"Jag sade att du ska låta honom göra det. Vi behöver så mycket information vi kan få om Dumbledores nya påhitt, och jag är inte hundraprocentigt säker på de källor vi redan har. De kanske inte ens blir antagna. Det kommer Draco garanterat att bli."

"Ja, det tvivlar jag inte alls på," sade Lucius som blivit blek ända ut på läpparna. "Men..."

"Vad är det, Lucius? Är du rädd att Dumbledore ska få för stort inflytande över din son? Är du rädd att han ska förvrida Dracos vackra, envisa lilla huvud?" Voldemort såg fortfarande road ut och Lucius rätade förargat på ryggen. "Ja, det är du tydligen." Voldemort lade en tung hand på Lucius axel, och Lucius ryckte till som han alltid gjorde vid den iskalla, brännande beröringen. "Låt mig ta hand om det, min käre Lucius. Om vi behöver Draco innan han är redo att komma tillbaka till oss kallar jag hem honom, och då kommer han, det lovar jag. Men jag tror ändå att han kommer att komma till oss av egen fri vilja, och det är naturligtvis att föredra. Det ska säkert visa sig användbart att ha honom på Akademin. Tålamod, Lucius."

"Tack, mylord." Lucius hade återfått fattningen även om hans ansikte fortfarande var spänt. "Då vidtar jag inga åtgärder för närvarande."

"Tålamod," upprepade lord Voldemort, vände sig om med den eleganta klädnaden svepande och lämnade rummet.

* * *

_**AUGUSTI 1998**_

_Det är mörkt och varmt i rummet__ men någonstans anar han ett ljussken. Han kan inte se det, inte än. Det är som om det finns inuti honom; det är grönaktigt och spöklikt och kommer allt närmare._

_Efter några sekunder__s förvirring förstår han var obehagskänslan kommer ifrån: det är samma gröna sken som han ser i sina tankar och minnen när han möter Dementorerna. Det skarpa gröna ljuset som ödelägger allt som är varmt och tryggt. __Dödens sken._

_Allt d__etta sker långsamt. Sedan ökar tempot._

_Dörren slå__s upp och ljus flödar in från korridoren utanför, inte spöklikt och grönt utan det vanliga varma ljuset i Gryffindor-tornet. I dörröppningen avtecknar sig Rons gestalt som en silhuett. Han rusar in i rummet och skriker: "Harry, vakna! Trollstaven – var har du trollstaven? Fort! De är här!"_

_Harry __nästan ramlar ur sängen, yrvaken och fullpumpad med vitglödgat adrenalin. Han rycker åt sig glasögonen och trollstaven, och när tre mörka gestalter ljudlöst rusar in i rummet är Ron där och skyddar honom med sin egen kropp. Det är det sista som är klart och tydligt innan kaos bryter ut. Trollformler, besvärjelser och förbannelser flyger genom rummet. Några av dem kolliderar i luften och förgör varandra. Det blixtrar i rött och violett, och spöklikt blå gnistor dalar mot golvet. De mörka gestalterna rör sig snabbt runt i rummet, hesa röster ropar och Harry hör sig själv uttala formler han trodde att han hade glömt, formler som han inte visste att han kunde. Hans röst är klar och befallande, mycket starkare än vad han själv känner sig. Hans trollstav skjuter blixtar och två av skuggfigurerna sjunker till golvet. Sedan kommer det skarpa gröna skenet som skär sig mot Rons röda hår och ger det en äcklig lerbrun färg, som när man har blandat alla färger i vattenfärgslådan. En fruktansvärd, brinnande smärta exploderar i Harrys arm och axel, och i samma ögonblick sjunker Ron ihop mot honom och båda faller tungt till golvet. _

_Men det är bara __Harry som skriker. Ron är tyst, och så underligt stilla._

* * *

Harry vaknade med ännu ett skrik på väg. Han var redan halvvägs ur sängen, svettig och flämtande, men gjorde en medveten ansträngning att hejda sig, att kväva skriket och andas i stället.

_Andas lugnt. Så ja._

Han drog in luft och andades ut långsamt med en grimas åt den metalliska eftersmaken av skräck. Allt var väl. Han var hos Lupin på Grimmauld Place.

Han såg sig om för att försäkra sig om att det inte fanns några skuggfigurer eller något grönt sken i rummet, och sjönk sedan tillbaka mot kuddarna. Ansiktet brände som om han hade feber och tårarna började rinna.

Han hade drömt den här drömmen många gånger men den var alltid lika smärtsam, och han undrade om den någonsin skulle sluta göra ont. Tomheten efter Ron fanns där som ett svart hål, lika obarmhärtigt som förut. Tomhet, smärta och skuld.

Dörren gled långsamt upp, och som ett ironiskt visuellt eko från drömmen avtecknade sig en mansgestalt mot ljuset.

"Vad är det, Harry?" undrade Lupins mjuka, bekymrade röst. "Drömmer du mardrömmar igen?"

"Ja. Samma som alltid. Det är ingenting. Du kan gå och lägga dig igen."

"Är det något du vill ha? Ett glas vatten?"

"Nej tack."

Dörren stängdes igen och rummet var mörkt och tyst som en grav. Mörkret som aldrig hade lämnat honom helt och hållet kom tillbaka i vågor, och med dem följde de oundvikliga tankarna.

_En__ grav… Ja, det är ju passande. Hur många är det som har dött för min skull nu, för att skydda mig? Och hur många fler ska dö om inte det här tar slut snart? Jag önskar att jag inte hade kämpat emot. Jag önskar att jag bara hade knuffat undan Ron och låtit dem döda mig. _

Harry vände sig på sidan och grät tills han somnade med ansiktet stramande och kliande av tårar och kinden nedtryckt i den våta kudden.

Det var så Lupin hittade honom när han kom in för att se till honom i gryningen. Harry låg hopkrupen under täcket och kramade kudden hårt, fortfarande med spår av tårar på kinden. Han såg så liten och försvarslös ut när han sov, men så snart han vaknade skulle all pojkaktighet vara försvunnen. I stället skulle där finnas skuld och rädsla och ett tungt ok av förväntningar, en trötthet som han försökte dölja med målmedvetenhet. Då skulle han återigen vara en mycket ung man med en blick som var tusen år gammal.

Remus tyckte mycket om Harry – ibland önskade han att Harry hade varit hans son. Men inga föräldrar kan skydda sitt barn mot allt ont, hur mycket de än vill. Det fanns ingenting han kunde göra för att lindra Harrys smärta, ingenting alls. Han stoppade om den sovande pojken, strök honom försiktigt över håret och försökte överföra lite ömhet och värme till hans drömmar.

Han hade aldrig förr känt sig så hjälplös.


	6. Norrsken

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Som vanligt – stort tack till mina betaläsare, **Plumeria**, **Lowi**, **Naadi Moonfeather** och **Darklites**! Jag lade till och skrev om en del efter att jag fick deras kommentarer, och eventuella misstag är helt och hållet mina egna.

Author: Penguin

Title: SNÖ OCH SVART VATTEN

"The sympathetic connexion supposed to exist between a man and the weapon which has wounded him is probably founded on the notion that the blood on the weapon continues to feel with the blood in his body."  
_Sir James Frazer, The Golden Bough_

FEMTE KAPITLET – Norrsken

_**S**__**EPTEMBER 1998**_

Hogwarts-akademins allra första termin inleddes med dämpad pompa och ståt. Några få journalister och framstående gäster hade bjudits in till invigningen, annars deltog bara studenter och personal.

Arkitekturen på Akademin var väsensskild från Hogwarts skola men inte mindre imponerande för den skull. Som Hermione påpekade för Harry när de bänkade sig i den stora aulan inför invigningsceremonin skulle störande element av typen Myrtle eller Peeves tack och lov lysa med sin frånvaro här.

"Men det är klart," tillade hon torrt, "man vet aldrig. Dumbledore kanske har övertalat några av spökena att flytta hit för stämningens skull."

Harry skrattade.

Invigningstalet hölls av en fruktansvärt nervös man från Internationella kommittén för magisk utbildning. Han var så darrhänt att han rev ner sina pergamentblad från talarstolen gång på gång och var tvungen att hämta upp dem med _Accio_, och för varje gång blev han allt rödare i ansiktet och rösten allt darrigare. När han äntligen var klar samlade han ihop sina anteckningar och klev ner från podiet med uppenbar lättnad. Harry torkade svetten ur pannan.

"Jag hörde knappt ett ord av vad han sa," viskade han till Hermione. "Jag blev så nervös av att _han_ var nervös."

"Du missade inget," viskade hon tillbaka. "Det var mest en massa ord som inte betydde så värst mycket."

"Förvånar mig inte."

"Internationella kommittén för magisk utbildning…!" Hermione fnös. "Jag hoppas verkligen att han aldrig har undervisat. Om han har det tycker jag synd om hans studenter."

Draco, som satt långt bak i salen, såg dem luta sig mot varandra och viska.

Han hade tillbringat hela sommaren på Hogwarts. Då och då hade han hjälpt Akademins bibliotekarie att packa upp och systematisera böcker och några gånger hade han druckit te hos Dumbledore, men annars hade han haft mycket tid för sig själv. Det hade varit en lång, ensam, deprimerande, frustrerande och tidvis underbar sommar. På sätt och vis hade han haft det sommarlov han alltid hade drömt om när han var liten: Ingen hade sagt åt honom vad han skulle göra och när, ingen hade sagt åt honom att stiga upp på morgonen, hela dagarna hade han gjort vad han ville och hade kunnat vara uppe hela nätterna om han haft lust. Ironiskt nog var det för sent för ett sådant sommarlov. Han hade vuxit ifrån den där enkelheten som funnits när han var barn. Så enkelt var ingenting längre.

Draco såg Granger luta sig mot Potter och viska något i örat på honom så att han började börja skratta. Någonting knöt ihop sig till en hård, nervös knut i Dracos mage. Han var inte alldeles säker på om han var rädd, förväntansfull eller spänd – eller kanske alltihop på en gång. Han ville lära känna Potter och nu var chansen här. Nu gick de på samma program på Akademin och skulle tillbringa hela dagarna tillsammans, mer eller mindre.

Dumbledore klev upp på scenen och strålade mot åhörarna medan han klippte av sidenbandet med en enorm gammal sax och förklarade Akademin officiellt invigd. Applåder bröt ut, och istället för att falla till golvet förvandlades det avklippta bandet till hundratals fjärilar i alla regnbågens färger. De fladdrade och virvlade i ett färgsprakande moln upp mot det välvda glastaket, där de löstes upp och försvann.

När publiken reste sig och började vandra ut ur den imponerande aulan gensköt Draco Potter och Granger och fick nöjet att se Potter rodna.

"Malfoy!"

Det var ingen lugn och samlad hälsning, direkt – snarare ett kraxigt och förvånat litet utrop. Den hårda knuten inuti Draco löstes upp och han blev alldeles varm. Var det verkligen möjligt att Potter var nervös för att träffa honom också…?

"Potter," svarade han, mer road nu. "Och Granger också. Kul att se dig." Hans artiga tonfall hade en tydlig underton av ironi.

"Hej," sade Granger stelt och såg mer än någonsin ut som om hon just hade svalt sin trollstav. "Hur kommer det sig att du kom in på Akademin, Malfoy?"

Rakt på sak som vanligt. Ingen finkänslighet där.

"Av samma skäl som du, antar jag. Begåvning och bra betyg."

Granger öppnade munnen och stängde den igen. Som en fisk. Det syntes tydligt att det irriterade henne oerhört att bli svarslös, men hon visste inte hur hon skulle hantera en förolämpning som samtidigt var en komplimang. Dracos specialitet. Han log lojt mot henne.

Potter var fortfarande lite röd om kinderna, och hans förvirring i förening med Grangers tysta ilska fyllde Draco med stillsam triumf. Visserligen var han osäker på många sätt, men han hade inte glömt hur man manipulerade folk och spelade ut dem mot varann.

"Var bor ni?" frågade han.

Grangers ögon gnistrade farligt nu och hon verkade vara på väg att stampa med foten som en femåring och säga "det talar jag aldrig om; hellre _dör_ jag!" men Potter lyckades samla sig och säga: "Hus C, högst upp. Du då?"

"Våningen under."

Draco var tvungen att undertrycka en grimas när han sade det. Vissa saker gick visst aldrig att ändra på. Hur mycket han än försökte och vilken status hans namn än gav honom, befann han sig alltid på våningen under Potter.

Potter verkade inte se symboliken, eller åtminstone låtsades han inte om den. Han bara nickade och log och rodnade lite igen, av glädje verkade det som. "Vad bra."

Grangers ansiktsuttryck sa tydligt: _Vad är det som är så bra med det?_ Hon såg på Draco som om han vore en av Hagrids giftpaddor. Bara för att reta henne log han mot henne igen.

"Ska ni gå på mottagningen?"

"Man kan ju inte missa champagnen," sade Potter och skrattade. "Det gör jag aldrig om jag kan låta bli. Patetiskt, va? Men så blir det när man är fattig när man växer upp."

Det var bara en kommentar i förbigående men Draco blev intresserad.

"Är de fattiga, dina mugglarsläktingar?"

Granger fnös föraktfullt som om han hade sagt något obeskrivligt dumt, men Potter förklarade tålmodigt och utan förlägenhet: "Nej, de är inte fattiga. Inte jätterika heller, men de har det rätt så bra ställt. Jag menade bara att de inte direkt slösade några pengar på _mig_."

Draco sneglade på Potter och kände sig lite ställd av den oväntade informationen. Det var så mycket han inte visste om Potter, så mycket han aldrig hade förstått... Han var inte säker på om han ville veta, inte säker på om han var mest rädd eller mest intresserad.

"Du får väl kompensera nu då," föreslog han. "Det ser ut som en rätt imponerande fest, faktiskt – åtminstone på lite avstånd. Vi ses."

Han nickade åt dem och försvann bort mot de dignande borden där folk började samlas i klungor och brickor med champagneglas långsamt gled omkring i luften.

Harry vände sig mot Hermione som fortfarande var alldeles mörk i ögonen.

"Men kom igen nu, Hermione! Är det verkligen så farligt att jag pratar med honom?"

Hon bet ihop tänderna och vägrade titta på honom.

"Varför är du så ormtjusad av honom plötsligt?" slängde hon tillbaka.

"Jag är inte alls ormtjusad! Jag vill bara ge honom en chans. Vad är det för fel med det?"

Hermione fnös. "Ge honom en chans? Du är ju som en hundvalp som skuttar runt fötterna på honom och snubblar över dina egna tassar för du är så ivrig att han ska tycka om dig."

Harry rodnade häftigt av ilska och förlägenhet. "Det där var orättvist!" sade han och rodnade ännu mer för att det lät så barnsligt. "Jag är inte alls... jag vill inte alls att..." Han avbröt sig och tog ett djupt andetag. "Varför beter du dig så här helt plötsligt? Jag trodde inte du hade något emot att jag pratade med honom. På avslutningsfesten sa du ju till och med åt mig att gå och prata med honom."

"Ja, men jag trodde inte… jag trodde inte att det var på _allvar_!"

"Vad då på allvar? Vad ska det betyda? Har du glömt bort att Malfoy kom och hälsade på mig när jag var sjuk? Att det faktiskt var han som fick mig att… ja, att gå upp ur sängen. Att börja leva igen." Nu rodnade han en gång till. Han hade inte menat att säga något så högtravande. "Det klarade ju inte ens du!"

Redan innan han hade sagt det ångrade han sig. Hur kunde han säga något sådant till Hermione av alla människor? Hon som var minst lika nedbruten som han själv över Rons död, hon som hade kommit och hälsat på honom varenda dag och om och om igen sagt att det inte var hans fel, fast hon hade mer anledning än någon annan att tycka det. Vädjande räckte han ut handen mot henne.

"Hermione, förlåt – jag menade det inte. Förlåt!"

Hon var alldeles vit i ansiktet och stirrade på honom.

"Hur… hur kan du bara säga något sådant?" Hon var tvungen att svälja. "Hur kan du ta Malfoys parti mot _mig_!"

"Jag tar ingens _parti_, Hermione! Förlåt, det var så otroligt dumt, jag vet inte varför jag sa så." Han försökte lägga armen om hennes axlar men hon skakade den ilsket av sig.

"Det är ju _Malfoy_!" Hon hejdade sig och försökte ta ett djupt andetag. "Varenda gång jag hör den där överlägsna, självgoda rösten hör jag hur den säger 'din vidriga lilla smutsskalle'." Hon var så upprörd att hon darrade på rösten. "Varför tror du att han har förändrats, Harry? Det har han inte! Varför tror du på honom? Innerst inne är han fortfarande en Dödsätare – han har bara lärt sig att dölja sina sympatier."

"Och du menar att han döljer dem så väl så han till och med lurar Dumbledore?"

"Dumbledore kanske bara vill ha honom här för att kunna hålla ett öga på honom! Han kanske tror att det går att… att rädda Malfoy på något sätt. Omvända honom."

"Men det tror tydligen inte du?"

Hermione var fortfarande vit i ansiktet. "Du kanske har rätt," sade hon med en hård liten röst som motsade hennes ord. "Jag kanske tycker så illa om honom att jag är orättvis. Ursäkta mig. Jag tror inte jag har någon lust att gå på mottagningen."

Så vände hon helt om och gick därifrån med högburet huvud. Harry stirrade handfallet efter henne och undrade vad som skulle hända om han och Malfoy… om de någonsin… Han kunde inte tänka tanken till slut, vågade inte; han var rädd att det aldrig skulle hända om han gav ord åt sin önskan. _Om de någonsin blev vänner_ kanske var ett tillräckligt neutralt uttryck för att det skulle vara riskfritt att säga det. Hermione var hans bästa och närmaste vän och han ville inte förlora henne – men det var något med Malfoy som var så mystiskt och så lockande att han bara inte kunde släppa taget, vad Hermione än tyckte.

Men tänk om hon hade rätt? Oftast hade hon ju faktiskt en poäng, hur irriterande det än var att behöva erkänna det. Tänk om det var sant att Dumbledore ville ha Malfoy här för att hålla honom under uppsikt – för att han ansåg att Malfoy skulle göra mindre skada här än någon annanstans?

Harry suckade djupt, tog ett glas champagne från en bricka som svävade förbi i höjd med hans armbåge och drack ur det alldeles för fort. Malfoy hade försvunnit i mängden, och nedstämd gick Harry gick upp till sitt rum. Skulle det verkligen bli så bra här på Akademin som han hade föreställt sig? Just nu kändes det inte så.

* * *

"Välkommen hit, min käre Lucius."

Lord Voldemort väntade tålmodigt på andra sidan av de besvärjelsesäkra, slusslika portarna medan de förfärliga halvtrollen till vakter släppte igenom Lucius Malfoy.

"Tack, mylord," sade Lucius. Det var skönt att äntligen vara framme men han kunde inte undertrycka en lätt rysning när han hörde tonfallet. Få saker var så obehagliga som Voldemorts förmenta hjärtlighet. "Det är en ära att ha blivit inbjuden."

"Det är inte många som känner till mitt laboratorium," sade Voldemort, "men som du vet har du mitt fulla förtroende. Och om vi nu ska flytta en del av forskningen till dina ägor som planerat…"

Han lämnade meningen oavslutad och Lucius rös igen medan de raskt gick längs stålblanka korridorer. Kallt vitt ljus föll in genom takhöga fönster, så smala att det inte riktigt gick att se ut. Det var alldeles tyst förutom deras fotsteg mot det blanka, skiffergrå golvet, och den enda färgglimt som fanns att se var det röda sidenfodret i Voldemorts mantel som skymtade då och då.

Laboratoriet var insprängt i bergssidan och följde bergets profil så väl att man nästan inte kunde se det även om man visste var det låg. Inte för att det var så många som fick tillfälle att se det heller – det fanns en god anledning till att laboratoriet hade byggts just här i denna karga, otillgängliga och folktomma del av Albanien.

"Vi har några av världens bästa alkemister i arbete hos oss," sade lord Voldemort med silkeslen tillfredsställelse.

"Är de här frivilligt?" slapp det ur Lucius.

Han bet sig i tungan men det kom ingen reprimand från Voldemort, som bara verkade ha hört på med ett halvt öra.

"Vad spelar det för roll," sade han frånvarande.

De stannade framför en tung, stålgrå dörr i slutet av korridoren. Lord Voldemort drog fram en liten grön ädelsten som han bar i en kedja runt halsen och höll upp den mot en likadan sten som var infattad i väggen intill dörren. Ett grönt ljussken flammade upp och dörren öppnades utan ett ljud. Nu var Voldemorts ögon vakna igen och de lyste.

"Titta på det här, Lucius! Se dig omkring och njut. Du måste erkänna att du aldrig har sett något liknande."

Lucius Malfoy såg sig lydigt omkring medan dörren stängdes bakom dem med ett luftdrag som lät som en suck. Nej, han hade verkligen aldrig sett något liknande. Det var som att stå vid randen av framtiden och blicka in i en ny, stor och ofattbar värld – morgondagens värld.

Rummet var enormt stort, vitkaklat, skarpt belyst och skinande blankt. Taket verkade stråla av ljus – det verkade _bestå_ av ljus. Längs väggarna löpte smala, väggfasta arbetsbänkar med stålhoar, och golvytan var indelad i arbetsområden som vart och ett verkade inhysa ett separat experiment eller projekt. I vissa av områdena hade jättelika, kaklade bassänger sänkts ned i golvet medan andra var utrustade med avancerade instrument och maskiner vars användningsområden Lucius Malfoy inte ens vågade gissa. Några av områdena dominerades av stora stålbord för dissekering. På det närmaste bordet höll en lång, blek trollkarl med puckelrygg och långa beniga fingrar dystert på att dissekera något som såg ut som mänskliga kvarlevor. Ännu en rysning rann nerför Lucius' ryggrad.

"Vi behöver förstås flytta en del av utrustningen till Ön," sade lord Voldemort och rynkade på näsan åt den obehagliga lukten från dissektionsområdet. "Självklart behåller vi elixiravdelningen intakt här, men jag tror att vissa vävnadsexperiment och liknande kunde vara lämpliga att flytta. Ah, där är han ju." Lord Voldemort banade sig väg över det enorma rummet, kryssande mellan kakelbassänger och bord. "Följ med mig här, Lucius. Du ska få prata med Zeke Smith – där borta, i gröna skyddskläder. Det är han som har hand om våra experiment på levande organismer."

De kom fram till en bassäng där en lång, gulblek trollkarl höll på att röra om med en stålstav i ett våldsamt lilafärgat elixirbad. Hans tjocka, svarta ögonbryn möttes nästan vid näsroten och han verkade inte särskilt glad över att bli störd.

"God dag, Zeke! Får jag presentera Lucius Malfoy som är vänlig nog att upplåta mark för vår efterlängtade filial i England. Jag ska inte uppehålla er längre; jag lämnar er ensamma så att ni kan diskutera de praktiska arrangemangen." Lord Voldemort bugade lätt mot dem. "Mina herrar."

De bugade tillbaka, och Voldemort gick bort till en liten grupp trollkarlar som tittade på en rad ritningar på en stor anslagstavla och livligt diskuterade någon detalj i konstruktionen.

Mr Smith drog av sig drakskinnshandsken och sträckte fram en klolik hand.

"Förtjust," sade han dystert. "Lucius Malfoy – jag har naturligtvis hört talas om er. Vi ska säkert kunna komma fram till en lösning. Ska vi gå till ett av konferensrummen?"

* * *

Undervisningen på Akademin tog sin början och tempot var högt redan från starten. Som väntat var Hermione i sitt rätta element, men Harry upptäckte att han också blev inspirerad av den hängivna stämningen istället för att känna det som en press. Vissa ämnen var lättare för honom än för de flesta andra studenter på grund av hans ovanliga erfarenheter. Han låg till exempel väl framme i ocklumenering, något som fick Malfoy att gnissla tänder. Å andra sidan var Malfoy tillsammans med Hermione i särklass när det gällde avancerade trollformler, vilket var ett av Harrys svagare ämnen. Som tur var hade Harry valt förvandlingskonst istället för trolldryckslära, så han behövde varken ha att göra med Snape, som hade blivit förflyttad till Akademin, eller tävla med Malfoys överlägsna kunskaper. Istället intensivpluggade Harry avancerade trollformler med Hermione och började tycka att det var riktigt intressant.

Det fanns flera nya ämnen på schemat. Ett av dem var magisk spårning. Det utvecklade sig snabbt till att bli Harrys favoritämne – delvis för att det var nytt men också för att det verkligen var både intressant och spännande, och han förstod att det skulle vara till stor nytta för en auror.

Nu när han hade fått krafterna tillbaka började han träna igen – löpning, boxning och fäktning. Det hjälpte mot stress och gjorde det lättare att koncentrera sig.

Det enda Harry verkligen saknade från Hogwarts skola var quidditch. På Akademin gick tillräckligt många bra spelare för att man skulle ha kunnat få ihop ett riktigt vasst lag, men i nuvarande läge gick det helt enkelt inte att spela. Det fanns inte särskilt många trollkarlsuniversitet i världen, och det gjorde att alla universitetsturneringar blev internationella evenemang som krävde stora säkerhetspådrag även i vanliga fall. I den politiska situation som nu rådde gick det inte hålla några turneringar alls.

Harry och andra akademistudenter gick då och då över till Hogwarts skola för att titta på någon elevhemsmatch, och ibland tränade de flygning eller spelade lite för nöjes skull när quidditch-planen råkade vara ledig, men det var inte alls samma sak som att spela på allvar. Harry saknade adrenalinkicken, publiken som hejade och skrek, vinden som piskade i ansiktet och den absoluta koncentrationen när han fick syn på kvicken. Det fanns fortfarande ingenting som gick upp mot den känslan, ingenting i hela världen.

* * *

_**O**__**KTOBER 1998**_

Klassrummet där Akademins studenter hade magisk spårning var så mörkt och tyst att varje andetag hördes och man kunde känna minsta rörelse som en våg i luften. De hade börjat med några teorilektioner men nu var de mitt inne i sin första praktiklektion. Två studenter hade redan fått försöka spåra vilka trollformler som hade använts. Det hade gått hyggligt och luften tätnade av spänd förväntan. Harry kände värmen som strålade ut från dem som stod intill honom: Hermione till vänster och Malfoy till höger.

"Då är det din tur, miss Granger!" sade professor Sharpes röst någonstans i mörkret. "Ha trollstaven redo."

"Ja, sir," svarade Hermione spänt, och Harry kände att hon rätade på sig.

"_Patefacio! Rei recreo!_"

Rummet lystes upp av ett flimrande sken och fylldes av det sprakande och fräsande ljudet av sammanflätad, avancerad magi som löstes upp. Ljusskenet övergick från svagt gult till klarrött, och i mitten, vid själva ljuskällan, syntes några rökliknande virvlar.

"Det... det är varken en trollformel eller en besvärjelse," sade Hermione nervöst.

"Utveckla det påståendet, miss Granger."

"Färgförändringen… och virvlarna… tyder på förvandling."

"Mycket bra. Är det möjligt att se vilken typ av förvandling som har ägt rum? Kan det kanske röra sig om en boggart? Är det en förvandling från människohamn till djurhamn eller tvärtom, och kan man i så fall se vilket djur det gäller?"

"Det är ingen boggart. Boggartförvandlingar lämnar inte den här typen av spår; de är vagare och otydligare, som dimma eller rök, och de har ingen specifik färg." Hermione började låta säkrare. "Människohamn, eller mänsklig form, ger vanligtvis starkare färger än djurhamn, så det här bör vara en förvandling från animagus till människa. För närvarande pågår forskning i huruvida man kan se vilket djur det gäller vid förvandlingar, men forskningen har ännu inte gett några definitiva resultat."

"Mycket bra," sade professor Sharpe igen. "Då fortsätter vi. _Catena repeta! Proxime incantata!_"

Ljuset förändrades och slog ut i en kaskad av intensiva, gulvita gnistor som spreds från en liten men stark källpunkt. Det såg ut som en lysande maskrosboll eller ett tomtebloss.

Hermione tvekade. Det var inte likt henne. "Jag – jag är inte riktigt säker."

Harry kunde höra hur mycket hon avskydde att inte vara säker, och dessutom behöva erkänna det. Han var inte van att vara bättre än Hermione i någonting akademiskt, men i just det här ämnet var det ingen tvekan om att han slog henne med hästlängder. Det som utspelades framför dem nu var telepatisk magi, det kunde han genast se av gnistornas form och spridningsmönster, och han såg också att det var en återupplivningsformel. Men det var inte bara det att han kom ihåg beskrivningarna i kursböckerna – det var som om han kunde _känna_ trollformlerna, ett slags intuitiv förståelse för deras natur och grundläggande struktur, deras inbördes ordning och relationer. Hermione verkade inte ha samma instinkt. Hon löste problemen med hjälp av kunskaper och gott minne, men trots att hon var duktig hade hon inte alls Harrys skärpa. Det fanns bara en student till som hade lika god instinkt som Harry, och det var Draco Malfoy.

"_Formen_ är karakteristisk här," sade professor Sharpe spetsigt, och det var all hjälp på traven Hermione behövde.

"Ja, naturligtvis!" Hon blev så ivrig att orden snubblade över varandra. "Gnistorna som liknar små fallskärmar är kännetecknande för telepatisk magi. Färgen visar att det inte är en formel som är avsedd att skada, utan en som har positiv energi och tillhör kategorin återupplivningsformler. "

En gång när de pluggade tillsammans hade Hermione sagt att hon hade lättare att komma ihåg saker och ting om hon kunde se dem framför sig som _ord_, som text i svart på vitt, som beskrivningar istället för bilder eller abstrakta begrepp. Inte undra på att hon alltid lät som ett uppslagsverk.

"Alldeles riktigt, miss Granger. _Catena repeta! Proxime incantata!_"

Professor Sharpe var en erfaren auror, som enligt Dumbledore hade blivit både smickrad och lättad när han erbjöds en tjänst vid Akademin. Han hade arbetat ute på fältet i många år och sett alltför många svek och förfärligheter. Nu var han glad att få göra något konstruktivt och mindre farligt och pressande. Att undervisa unga entusiastiska studenter var bra för själen, ansåg han.

Magisk spårning var ett ganska nytt område. Aurorerna hade använt olika primitiva metoder för formelupptäckt i många år innan forskningen hade nått ett genombrott för ungefär tio år sedan, då ett laboratorium i Rumänien hade löst en av knäckfrågorna. Efter det hade utvecklingen blivit lavinartad. Nu kunde man inte bara se vilka trollformler och besvärjelser som hade använts utan även i vilken riktning, vilken ordning och om de hade påverkats av korseld i en duell.

"Tack så mycket, miss Granger," sade professor Sharpe. "Då avslutar vi praktikmomentet för idag."

Harry ryckte till. Han hade missat hela sista delen av Hermiones analys. Professor Sharpe öppnade persiennerna, tände ljuskronorna och vände sig mot studenterna som blinkade som yrvakna ugglor i det plötsliga ljuset.

"Första gången vi träffades, i början av terminen," sade Sharpe och lät blicken svepa över dem, "omfattade kursplanen bara två terminers studier av det här ämnet. Men eftersom både professor Dumbledore och jag anser att det är ett viktigt och fascinerande ämne har vi beslutat att lägga in en intensivmodul på schemat. Ni har fått lite preliminär information tidigare, och nu är de praktiska arrangemangen äntligen klara. Eftersom mörker är till utomordentlig hjälp när det gäller formeldetektering kommer intensivmodulen att hållas i Skandinavien."

Studenterna började mumla och viska sinsemellan.

"Ni får åka två och två," fortsatte professor Sharpe och höjde rösten en aning, "med början sista veckan i oktober. Intensivveckan kommer att omfatta både teori- och praktiksessioner. Jag har listorna med namn och tider här; se till att ni tar en med er när ni går."

De gick ut i gåsmarsch förbi professor Sharpes kateder, tog en lista var och började nyfiket leta efter sina namn.

"Det verkar som om vi ska åka ihop, Potter," sade en låg röst i Harrys öra. "Det var ju synnerligen intressant."

Harry hade just hittat sitt namn på listan, och när han såg namnet intill hans eget rös han längs ryggraden. Han var inte alldeles säker på om rysningen berodde på att han skulle tillbringa en hel vecka i sällskap med Malfoy eller på att han kände Malfoys varma andedräkt mot sitt öra.

"Slutet av november," sade Malfoy långsamt. "Ja, mycket mörkare än så blir det väl inte."

"Skandinavien… Har du varit där någon gång?"

Malfoy skakade på huvudet. "Nej, och det har jag aldrig velat heller. Bara en massa snö och mörker… nej tack."

Deras ögon möttes. Malfoys blick var isgrå och intensiv och Harry kände den där lilla rysningen igen. En hel vecka med Malfoy…? Det innebar oanade, nästan skrämmande möjligheter.

De hade inte alls tillbringat mycket tid tillsammans, och Harry måste erkänna att han var besviken över att Malfoy inte utnyttjat sin vetskap om var Harrys rum låg. Å andra sidan hade inte Harry själv utnyttjat sin vetskap heller. Han visste bara inte hur han skulle bära sig åt. Han gick till andra studenter i deras rum mest hela tiden, för att plugga eller festa eller bara prata och dricka te; hos Hermione var han minst en gång om dagen. Men med Malfoy var det annorlunda. Det gick helt enkelt inte att bara gå dit och knacka på.

"Undrar hur vi ska ta oss dit," funderade Malfoy. "Med transferering?"

"Nej, det tror jag inte. Det är nog för riskabelt att låta oss transferera oss så långt. Flyttnyckel kanske?"

"Ju mer jag tänker på det, desto mer börjar jag tycka det är en bra idé att åka till Skandinavien." Nu log Malfoy brett och retsamt. "Jag är bättre på magisk spårning än vad du är, Potter. Nu får vi bevis."

"Du? Skulle _du_ vara bättre än _jag_? Ursäkta om jag gapskrattar." Harry skrattade högt och hjärtligt och blev förvånad över sin egen skådespelartalang. "Upp till bevis, Malfoy."

"Jag antar utmaningen."

Leendet försvann från Malfoys ansikte men intensiteten dröjde kvar, och Harry rös utefter ryggraden för tredje gången.

* * *

_**N**__**OVEMBER 1998**_

"Vänta, Zabini!" Harry sprang längs korridoren för att hinna ifatt Blaise Zabinis svartmantlade rygg. "Hur var det? I Skandinavien, menar jag. Den magiska spårningen. Var det bra?"

Zabini vände sig förvånat om när han hörde Harry Potter ropa på honom. De hade känt varandra, eller åtminstone känt till varandra, i mer än sju år, men de hade knappt pratat med varandra. Trenden hade fortsatt även på Akademin: de pratade inte mer med varandra nu än vad de hade gjort i skolan.

"Det var väl okej," sade Zabini på sitt vanliga, en aning högdragna sätt. "Lite trist med det där gråa mörkret i en hel vecka, men det var väl rätt så användbart."

"Var det mest teori eller praktik?"

"Ungefär hälften av varje. Men du," tillade Zabini och granskade Harry uppifrån och ned, "du är väl mer praktiskt lagd, va?" Så gav han Harry ett föraktfullt litet leende med neddragna mungipor och gick därifrån.

Harry kände sig löjlig där han stod med en hög böcker under armen och munnen öppen för att ställa nästa fråga. Han stirrade efter Zabinis rygg som försvann bortåt korridoren, ryckte sedan på axlarna och gick tillbaka mot biblioteket.

* * *

Harry hade sett fram emot intensivkursen i magisk spårning med lika delar nyfikenhet och spänd förväntan, och nu skulle han äntligen få svaret på alla frågor.

Söndagskvällen var mörk och stilla med en aning frost i luften. Harry och Malfoy träffades i entréhallen efter middagen för att ta vagnen till Hogsmeade tillsammans. De sade knappt någonting till varandra under den kvart det tog att komma in till byn, och Harry såg att Malfoy var lika nervös som han själv. Hans ansikte var lika svårtydbart som det brukade vara, men hans händer rörde sig hela tiden, fingrade på mantelfållen och borstade bort obefintligt damm.

Det var lätt att hitta flyttnyckeln som väntade på dem på stationen: en gammal toppig hatt som låg på bänken i södra änden av plattform 3. Pojkarna såg på varandra och tog ett djupt andetag, och så nickade Malfoy.

"Nu!" sade han, och de sträckte sig båda mot hatten.

Resan var lika obehaglig som alltid. Harry hade nästan hunnit glömma hur mycket han avskydde att resa med hjälp av flyttnyckel. Yra och illamående landade de på en snöklädd plattform på en järnvägsstation. Harry slog i knäet när de landade, och Malfoy stönade någonting om sin armbåge. Muttrande reste de sig upp, gned sig på blåslagna ställen och såg sig omkring. Det gick inte att se särskilt mycket förutom den upplysta plattformen och en liten tegelbyggnad som måste vara stationshuset. De lyfte upp sina koffertar och gick in. Väntsalen var upplyst med varmt gult ljus men det var ingen där inne. Pojkarna såg på varandra och ryckte på axlarna, gick igenom väntsalen och ut genom dörren på andra sidan. På den snöiga trappan utanför stannade de. Det fanns en smal liten gata med några gatlyktor, neonskyltar och skyltfönster, men utanför den lilla scenen fanns bara mörker. Det var ett underligt bedrägligt mörker, bedrägligt därför att ljuset som reflekterades från snön fick det att se ut som skymning medan det i själva verket var lika ogenomträngligt som om de befunnit sig under jord.

Kylan gjorde allting vasst och taggigt samtidigt som det var så sprött och bräckligt att det kunde krossas av ett andetag. De såg på varandra igen och Malfoy lyfte på ena ögonbrynet. Just när Harry öppnade munnen för att säga något hördes en munter röst bakom dem.

"Mr Malfoy? Mr Potter?"

Båda hoppade till. De hade inte sett någon inne på stationen.

"Välkomna till Långlien," sade mannen. "Jag heter Vebjörn Dahl. Trevligt att träffas."

Han kunde vara omkring trettio år, lång och blond med sportigt utseende och ett brett leende. Han skakade hand med pojkarna i tur och ordning.

"Och kalla mig inte _sir_ eller professor Dahl! Så formella är vi inte här uppe. Jag heter som sagt Vebjörn."

Båda pojkarna upprepade namnet och försökte uttala det som han hade gjort. Det lyckades nästan, men inte riktigt.

Vebjörn log mot dem. "Det duger bra. Jag hoppas ni inte har något emot att jag kallar er vid förnamn heller."

De skakade på huvudet eftersom de ville vara artiga och anpassa sig till de lokala vanorna.

Harry kände att han började frysa smärtsamt mycket trots att de bara varit utomhus i några minuter. Vebjörn såg dem huttra i sina tunna yllemantlar. "Det finns varma kläder åt er uppe i stugan. Er stuga." Han pekade. "Ni kan se byn där uppe på bergssidan. Där."

När de följde hans finger med blicken såg de en avlägsen liten samling ljus som glittrade i det blå mörkret som en diamant på en juvelerarbricka.

"Vi har hört att det är ett litet ställe, men det där kan ju inte vara mer än… tio, femton hus!" Malfoy lät lätt panikslagen.

"Tolv," bekräftade Vebjörn oberört.

"Var finns närmsta stad?"

"Det här är närmsta stad."

"Men – !"

"Men vad då? Tycker du inte att det här är en stad, kanske?" Vebjörn log retsamt. "Ta det lugnt. Vi är bra på att ta hand om oss själva här uppe. Lita på mig bara. Ni kommer att få allt ni behöver. Har inte de andra berättat att vi har tagit väl hand om dem?"

Harry sneglade på Malfoy. Det var omöjligt att säga om rodnaden på hans annars så bleka kinder berodde på ilska, förlägenhet eller kyla.

"Hur ska vi ta oss dit?" frågade han Vebjörn.

"Flyttnyckeln är här borta," sade Vebjörn och gick bort till en papperskorg. Den hade ett lock, och ovanpå det låg ett extralock av snö. "Jag ser att ni fryser, så vi ska åka nu direkt. Är ni med? Håll i er då." Han öppnade locket och tog upp en tidning ur papperskorgen.

Ännu frusnare och ännu mer illamående efter en resa till med flyttnyckel landade de på ett litet bytorg omgivet av låga trähus. Det var en lättnad att äntligen vara framme. Medan de borstade snön av kläderna nickade Vebjörn mot ett av husen.

"Det där är er stuga. Som jag sa så tror jag nog att ni ska hitta allt ni behöver. Men om ni saknar något eller om det blir problem av något slag så finns jag där borta. Det är bara att knacka på." Han pekade på ett hus på andra sidan torget.

"Är byn skyddad mot mugglare?" frågade Harry.

"Ja, den är skyddad med platsbesvärjelser och går inte att hitta på någon karta. Det gäller Långlien också, där tågstationen är. Närmsta mugglarby ligger femton mil härifrån." Vebjörn skrattade lite åt deras ansiktsuttryck. "Nej, gå in nu och bli varma. Det finns mat och kläder och sköna sängar, och brasor att värma sig vid. Sov gott, så ses vi klockan nio i morgon bitti i Hallen där borta." Han pekade igen. "God natt!"

Han försvann bort över torget med långa, snabba steg och snön knarrande under de grova kängorna. Pojkarna stod och hoppade för att hålla sig varma. De såg på varandra och Malfoy ryckte på axlarna. Harry kände att det hände något konstigt med hans näsa.

"Näsborrarna fryser ihop när man andas in!" sade han och lät som en femåring.

"Urk, Potter." Malfoys näsa var upptinad nog för att han skulle kunna rynka på den.

"Men de gör ju det!" Harry hade börjat skratta. "Det gör säkert dina också. Det är som om de klistrar ihop sig..."

"Tack, det ville jag ju _väldigt_ gärna veta." Malfoy knuffade till honom. "Nu går vi in."

* * *

Stugan var varm och välkomnande med sprakande vedbrasor i alla rum. Sängarna såg verkligen sköna ut, precis som Vebjörn hade sagt, och innanför badrummet fanns en bastu. Ingen av pojkarna hade någonsin badat bastu men Harry visste åtminstone vad det var och försökte förklara det för Malfoy, som ryggade tillbaka vid blotta tanken.

I sina sovrum hittade de halsdukar och vantar och kängor med grova sulor, och dessutom pälsfodrade, tättvävda yllemantlar med huva. Till och med Malfoy såg uppskattande ut, och när han provade sin mantel klädde den honom så bra att Harry var tvungen att dra efter andan. Han vände bort ansiktet och hostade så att det inte skulle märkas.

De var hungriga och gick ut i köket för att se vad det fanns i kylskåpet. När Malfoy öppnade kylskåpsdörren kom diverse matvaror dansande ut och ordnade sig till en något märklig måltid på köksbordet. Pojkarna började skratta, överraskade och roade.

De var för trötta för att prata särskilt mycket, och på något underligt sätt var de lite blyga för varandra. Harry upptäckte att han satt och tittade på allt möjligt för att undvika att se direkt på Malfoy, trots att Malfoy var det enda han _ville_ titta på.

När de hade ätit färdigt gick de stillsamt och lade sig.

Harry låg vaken och lyssnade på små främmande, knäppande ljud och stirrade ut i det varma mörkret som doftade av brinnande ved och bubblande kåda. Det kändes så underligt att vara här med Malfoy. Tur att de inte behövde dela rum i alla fall – då skulle han inte ha kunnat andas.

Som Malfoy såg ut när han provade manteln… det blonda håret och det vita ylletyget… och pälsstråna som kittlade honom i ansiktet och under hakan…

Nej, han fick inte tänka på det. Han kunde inte fortsätta få akuta darrningsanfall så där. Malfoy skulle ha den där manteln på sig hela veckan, så Harry var helt enkelt tvungen att vänja sig.

En vecka! Vad som helst kunde hända på en vecka. Det var det perfekta tillfället för dem att… att vad? Harry kunde inte låta bli att undra om det verkligen var en slump att de var här tillsammans, eller om det var Dumbledore som hade planerat något nu igen, så att de skulle få tillfälle att lära känna varandra utanför Akademin…? Dumbledore hade alltid hemliga planer, och antagligen visste han eller åtminstone anade vad Harry kände för Malfoy. Tanken fick Harry att rodna av obehag

_Dumbledore __vet alltid allting. Jämt. Ja, förutom när det gäller Bertie Botts bönor. Han tar alltid de vidrigaste smakerna._

Harry var tvungen att le åt minnet av Dumbledores min när han tagit en böna med smak av öronvax, men just då hördes ett ljud från köket och leendet dog hastigt bort. Tydligen var Malfoy i köket. Harry suckade djupt. Han var vansinnestrött men han visste att han inte kunna somna när Malfoy tassade omkring där ute. I stället ville han gå upp och… ja, vad då? Vad skulle han göra? Låtsas att han behövde något från köket och stöta ihop med Malfoy som av en händelse, och sedan kunde de sitta och prata… men han hade ingen aning om vad han skulle säga. Han ville bara sitta där och _titta _på Malfoy.

Det var underligt att han inte hade kunnat göra det förut ikväll. Så blyg brukade han inte vara, men med Malfoy var ingenting som vanligt. Harry ville bara se och se på honom och aldrig sluta…

Herregud, han skulle aldrig kunna somna om han fortsatte så här.

Han klev ur sängen, drog på sig ett par tjocka yllesockor och tassade ut i köket. Någonting med ljuset och doften av vedbrasa påminde honom om Ron, om juldagsmorgnar med honom i Gryffindors sällskapsrum när de var yngre, när de satt i pyjamas och öppnade julklappar och tog på sig den senaste versionen av Weasley-tröjan... så tryggt och lugnt och avspänt...

Han började bli bra på att stänga av tankarna innan Rons död slog honom med full kraft. Han gjorde det nu också, stängde av sig innan allt det smärtsamma hann ifatt honom. Det var som att boxas. Man behövde träna mycket men till sist lärde man sig att finta och parera.

Malfoy stod vid köksbordet och tittade ut på det ogenomträngliga mörkret utanför fönstret. Köket var svagt upplyst av skenet från brasan.

"Hej."

Malfoy vände på huvudet en aning men fortsatte sedan stirra ut på ingenting. "Hej."

"Vad är det?"

Malfoy ryckte på axlarna. "Ingenting. Jag tycker bara att det är lite... läskigt här. Jag har aldrig gillat att vara mitt i ingenstans. Jag vet inte ens riktigt var vi är; jag har inte sett någon karta eller något."

"Hogwarts är rätt så mitt i ingenstans det också."

"Ja, men inte på det här sättet. Det är så jävla _mörkt_. Det går inte att se något över huvud taget, så man kan inte få någon känsla för avstånd eller riktningar eller någonting. Jag får en sån där äcklig känsla av att man kan… ja, att man kan dö här utan att någon någonsin får reda på det."

Harry tittade förvånat på den spända, pyjamasklädda ryggen och tog ett steg framåt så att han kunde se Malfoys spegelbild i den svarta fönsterrutan. Malfoy hade armarna i kors över bröstet, som av trots eller som om han ville försvara sig mot något osynligt.

"Jag får en känsla av att det här är något slags test." Malfoy vände sig häftigt om och mötte Harrys blick. "Är det det?"

Harry ryckte på axlarna, slog ner blicken och började rita ett planlöst mönster på bordet med fingertoppen. "Inte vad jag vet. Vi är väl bara här på specialutbildning precis som de andra."

Men Malfoys blick vägrade lämna hans ansikte och han kom av sig.

"Tror du verkligen att det var slumpen som gjorde att vi fick åka hit tillsammans, eller är det något som Dumbledore har hittat på? Och vem är Vebjörn egentligen? Har vi någon som helst anledning att lita på honom?"

"Det är du som ser spöken, Malfoy. Dumbledore skickade hit oss, det räcker för mig. Jag litar åtminstone helt och hållet på _honom_."

Malfoy åstadkom något mitt emellan ett skratt och en föraktfull fnysning.

"Men det räcker inte för mig, Potter. Dumbledore håller på att bli gammal. Han orkar inte vara stark för evigt."

"Jag vet att det gick rykten förra året, men jag trodde inte på dem då och det gör jag inte nu heller. Jag har inte sett det minsta lilla tecken på att han skulle vara svag eller senil." Harry såg stint på Malfoy. "Om jag inte visste bättre skulle jag säga att du var rädd."

Det tog en stund innan Malfoy svarade. "Inte rädd direkt, kanske. Vi kan säga att jag känner ett visst obehag."

"Och det är därför du inte kan sova?"

"Ja."

"Det kan inte jag heller."

"Varför det, om du nu litar på Dumbledore?"

"Jag kunde bara inte. Ibland har jag svårt att somna, särskilt om jag är på något nytt ställe. Det är en massa främmande dofter och ljud och… ja, och så hörde jag att du gick omkring här ute."

"Du hörde att jag gick omkring. Och du litar inte på mig." Det var ett konstaterande.

Harry kom inte på något att säga, och han undrade om det var sant att han inte litade på Malfoy. Det var det antagligen. Han _ville_ lita på honom men gjorde det inte riktigt än. Hermiones ord från första dagen på Akademin ekade fortfarande i hans huvud: _Varför tror du att han har förändrats, Harry? Det har han inte! Innerst inne är han fortfarande Dödsätare._ Men Malfoy hade blivit antagen till Akademin, och Dumbledore och alla andra som hade fattat det beslutet måste ha haft goda skäl att anta honom. Det verkade ju onekligen som om han tog sina studier på allvar. Och han hade inte åkt hem på loven på ett och ett halvt år.

Malfoy såg fortfarande intensivt på Harry.

"Vad ska jag göra för att du ska lita på mig, Potter?" sade han lågt.

Det tog en sekund innan frågan sjönk in, och då rodnade Harry av både glädje och obehag. Han visste inte vad han skulle svara; han betraktade eldskenet som dansade över det allvarliga ansiktet och kunde inte tolka uttrycket i de grå ögonen. Malfoy lade armarna i kors över bröstet igen som för att skydda sig.

"Litar _du_ på _mig_?" frågade Harry till sist.

"Ja."

Harry höll på att tappa hakan. Svaret kom så omedelbart och säkert, utan ett ögonblicks tvekan.

"Ja, jag litar på dig, Potter. Du är väldigt genomskinlig, har du aldrig tänkt på det? Du är som en öppen bok; jag har ingen anledning att _inte_ lita på dig. Hela världen vet vilken sida du står på och vem du är lojal mot. Dessutom, Potter, så har du inte tillräckligt mycket fantasi för att spela dubbelspel."

Det var bara Malfoy som kunde leverera en komplimang som samtidigt var en förolämpning, eller en förolämpning som var en komplimang. Harry mindes hur Hermione hade blivit rasande på Malfoy i början av terminen och nu förstod han henne. Själv överreagerade han alltid på allt Malfoy sade, viktigt eller inte, och nu blev han tvärarg. Han knöt nävarna och kände att ögonen började blixtra. Malfoy skrattade.

"Det där var visst lite känsligt, Potter?"

Men han kunde bara inte låta Malfoy vinna. Varför skulle han göra allting så förbannat svårt jämt? Vissa saker förändrades verkligen aldrig. Harry öppnade långsamt de knutna nävarna och tog ett steg bakåt med en irriterad suck.

"Malfoy," sade han med beräknat lugn. "Varför ska du alltid reta upp mig? Nu är vi här mitt i ingenstans, och vi måste dela hus i en vecka vare sig vi vill eller inte. Du tror inte du skulle kunna försöka skärpa dig så att det blir uthärdligt? Jag försöker faktiskt, men du gör det redan svårt för mig."

En skugga drog över Malfoys ansikte och hans blick vandrade bort mot brasan. Han var tyst en lång stund innan han såg på Harry igen.

"Förlåt," sade han kort.

Harry blinkade till. Han hade aldrig hört Malfoy be om ursäkt förr eller ge med sig över huvud taget, och det gjorde honom varm av glädje. När han gick bort till köksbänken lade han handen på Malfoys axel under bråkdelen av en sekund och tyckte sig känna att Malfoy ansträngde sig för att inte rycka till.

"Okej," sade han lätt. "Bara vi vet var vi har varann. Jag tänker göra te. Vill du ha?"

* * *

Det var fortfarande mörkt när pojkarna gick till den stora studiesalen några minuter i nio morgonen därpå. Harry såg upp mot himlen och såg inte till en enda stjärna, så han antog att det måste vara mulet. Det kanske skulle bli mer snö. Den iskalla luften hade en främmande och farlig ton i sig, en doft som inte riktigt var någon doft, knappt märkbar men definitivt där som en skärpa. Det kanske var så mörker doftade, eller snö eller kyla. Eller alla tre.

Studiesalen var varm och väl upplyst med vackert trägolv och höga fönster. Vebjörn hälsade dem muntert god morgon. Han såg irriterande fräsch och utvilad ut, log retsamt mot dem och frågade om de hade sovit gott. Det sade de att de hade, men de undvek att titta på varandra. Båda tänkte att det inte skadade med en vit lögn för artighetens skull.

"Nu på förmiddagen ska vi ha ett teoripass," sade Vebjörn, "och sedan har ni eftermiddagen ledig. Jag föreslår att ni passar på att röra lite på er medan det fortfarande är ljust. Åker ni skidor?"

De skakade på huvudet.

"Nå, hitta på något att göra i alla fall. Ta en promenad eller åk pulka. Ni behöver dagsljuset. Och ni behöver gå och lägga er tidigt också, så det är bra om ni är trötta! Vi ska ha lite praktiska övningar utomhus i natt. Vid midnatt väcker jag er. Då är det som mörkast, ingen artificiell belysning alls, bara snö och stjärnor. Och det är ju därför ni är här – för att utnyttja mörkret."

Harry kastade en blick på Malfoy som mötte hans ögon och höjde på ena ögonbrynet. Om Vebjörn märkte det kommenterade han det i alla fall inte.

* * *

Precis som Vebjörn hade sagt väckte han pojkarna vid midnatt. De klädde sig varmt enligt hans instruktioner och gick sömnigt ut i natten. Sömnen sveptes omedelbart undan av kylan. Ingen av dem hade varit med om något liknande; de hade aldrig ens kunnat tänka sig att det fanns sådan köld.

"Det är faktiskt inte så _hemskt_ farligt," sade Vebjörn och log lite åt deras ansiktsuttryck. "Det är 19 minusgrader; det kunde ha varit mycket värre! Ni har varma kläder på er och vi ska hålla oss i rörelse. Ni fryser inte ihjäl, jag lovar."

Det var obegripligt att det här kunde klassificeras som "inte så farligt". Det var så kallt att det nästan inte gick att säga om luften var kall eller het – de få centimeter av ansiktet som inte var täckta sved och brände av kyla.

Malfoy verkade uppleva samma sak. Harry hörde honom flämta och stånka bakom sig när de traskade efter Vebjörn längs en smal, vindlande stig som verkade ha blivit skottad gång på gång. Snön låg i höga vallar på båda sidor, lika höga som pojkarna själva. Effekten blev en aning klaustrofobisk. Det enda man kunde se var skuggan av en rygg framför sig mellan de manshöga snövallarna.

Efter några minuters promenad på knarrande sulor och med andedräkten som moln runt sig kom de till ett slags glänta där stigen öppnade sig.

Vebjörn vände sig mot dem och log. "Hur är det? Klarar ni er?"

De nickade, lite andfådda av den iskalla luften som sved i lungorna.

"Innan vi börjar vill jag att ni tittar uppåt en stund. Det ingår inte i övningen; jag vill bara att ni ska få se något vackert."

Pojkarna vände lydigt blicken upp mot himlen. Båda gned sig frånvarande över näsa och kinder med vantklädda händer.

Harry flämtade till igen, men inte av kylan den här gången. Han förstod varför Vebjörn hade velat att de skulle titta. Aldrig förr hade han sett något sådant. Hur var det möjligt att en sådan här natthimmel kunde finnas? Vidsträckt och sammetssvart med en kritblå cirkel kring den skarpt lysande månen, och miljoner, miljarder klara vita stjärnor… Harry hade aldrig riktigt förstått varför stjärnbron over himlen kallades Vintergatan, men så hade han heller aldrig sett den så här. Det var verkligen en skimrande gata, en gnistrande, iskall bro tvärs över himlen; som de klaraste, renaste diamanter utströdda tätt, tätt över det djupsvarta. Det var obegripligt men ändå, just nu, alldeles begripligt och fattbart. Bredvid sig hörde han Malfoy dra efter andan och andas ut i ett tyst "åååh", och vände på huvudet.

Malfoy stod med ansiktet uppvänt mot himlen, och det lilla som var synligt av hans bleka hud skimrade i månljuset, nästan lika vitt som snön. Munnen var halvöppen och han höll en vantklädd hand mot kinden i en barnslig gest. Han måste ha sett i ögonvrån att Harry tittade på honom, för han släppte stjärnorna med blicken och mötte Harrys ögon. De stod så nära varandra att deras armar rörde vid varandra, och Harry var tvungen att behärska sig för att inte luta sig fram och kyssa Malfoys lätt öppna mun.

Plötsligt flammade hela himlen upp i ett elektriskt grönt sken som flämtade och fladdrade och ändrade form, färg och intensitet, blått, grönt, vitt, som långa lysande gardiner som böljade i en omärklig vind. Pojkarna och Vebjörn betraktade storögt skådespelet under de få sekunder det varade. Sedan dog ljuset bort lika hastigt som det kommit, och himlen var lika stilla, svart och stjärnbeströdd som förut. De stod kvar en stund och stirrade upp i mörkret som om de inte riktigt kunde fatta vad som hade hänt, som om de försökte kalla tillbaka det fantastiska, spöklika ljuset med blotta viljan.

Till sist vände Vebjörn på huvudet och log mot dem. Han måste ha känt att de var ovilliga att bryta den andlösa stämningen.

"Det är ganska överväldigande, eller hur?" sade han mjukt. "Ni fick verkligen lön för mödan i natt – måne, stjärnhimmel och norrsken! Jag ber om ursäkt för att jag förstör stämningen, men nu måste vi börja jobba. Och vi måste röra på oss om vi inte ska frysa ihjäl. Som jag sade tidigare så har jag förberett ett slags hinderbana åt er, eller snarare ett slags händelseförlopp, och er uppgift är att hitta och tolka alla länkarna i kedjan – i rätt ordning. När ni hittar en länk tar den er till nästa. Det hela är uppbyggt ungefär som en brottsplats, och ni två är aurorer som just har anlänt. Ni har blivit hitkallade för att för att försöka ta reda på vad som hänt med en av era kollegor som har försvunnit under mystiska omständigheter. Det ni ska göra är alltså att reda ut vad som har hänt här och rapportera era fynd och slutsatser till mig när ni är klara. Ni kan anteckna med en självskrivande gåspenna om ni vill. Det har ni gjort förr, antar jag?" Båda nickade. "Bra. Jag finns här om ni behöver mig, men det är ni som ska göra jobbet."

"Var börjar vi?" frågade Malfoy.

"Det är en bra fråga – var man ska börja är alltid ett problem för aurorer." Vebjörn log retsamt mot dem. "Lite hjälp finns det. Er kollega lyckades överföra en kort mental bild till sin auror-partner, och den ser ut så här." När Vebjörn pekade med sin trollstav framträdde en spöklik, vit bild i mörkret, som ett fotonegativ. Den visade något som såg ut som ett högt, spetsigt klippblock intill några buskar.

Så bleknade bilden bort. Pojkarna blinkade och såg sig omkring. De hittade genast klippblocket men inga buskar, bara en stor snödriva. Vebjörn nickade gillande, gav dem ett uppmuntrande leende och lät dem ta itu med sin uppgift.

Harry sneglade på Malfoy som ryckte på axlarna, och så började de arbeta.

"_Patefacio! Rei recreo!_"

Ett svagt ljussken med varmröd färg började flimra framför dem. Det blev allt starkare, och efter några sekunder omgavs det av taggiga strålar.

"Det är en levitationsformel."

"Ja… och den leder till… oj, den är verkligen stark, titta på den där strålen… den pekar ända bort mot buskarna där. Det _är_ väl buskar? Svårt att se i all den här snön."

"Vänta, vad var det där? I kanten på det röda… där. Det ser ut som kanten på en annan trollformel eller nåt… det där blåa. Ser du det?"

"Ja, jag ser. Går det att göra det tydligare?"

"_Claritas!_"

De väntade. Ingenting hände.

"Om man förstärker det då?"

"_Augeo!_"

"Nej, det funkar inte… men vi måste anteckna det i alla fall. Du aktiverade den självskrivande gåspennan, va?"

"Vänta, den är här någonstans… _Stilus autoscriptus!_ Blått ljus i ytterkanten av det rödaktiga ljusskenet, litet och halvmånformat med fast sken, inga gnistor. Tydliggörande formler och intensifieringsformler har ingen effekt. Det går inte att avgöra riktning… - Räcker det?"

"Det är allt vi har. _Finite autoscriptus!_ De släppte ner honom här, ser det ut som. Ser du det? Och här är en…öh, en återupplivningsformel?"

Tio minuter in på "hinderbanan" kom Harry på sig själv med att tänka: _Om jag fick fortsätta jobba så här med Malfoy skulle jag bli bra väldigt snabbt_.

Det var förvånansvärt hur väl de samarbetade och hur intressant det var att arbeta med någon som var lika intuitiv som han själv och hade samma minneskapacitet som Hermione Granger. De verkade tänka på samma sätt och arbeta åt samma håll, men ändå med en viss skillnad – den ene såg alltid något som den andre hade missat, eller såg det ur ett annat perspektiv.

De gick vidare och fick samtidigt syn på en liten grå skugga på snön, en hopkrupen liten djurgestalt.

"Vad är det där för något?" Malfoy lät nästan skrämd.

Harry petade försiktigt på den med fingret och vände på den i snön.

"Det är… det är en ekorre. Den är död." Harry lät också lite orolig. Han petade på ekorren igen. "Titta. Stel som en pinne."

"Sluta _ta_ i den, Potter! – Inte undra på att den är stel som en pinne, så kallt som det är. Jag skulle bli mer orolig om den _inte_ var stel."

De stirrade på ekorren en stund och tyckte synd om det lilla djuret där det låg med iskristaller i pälsen, men sedan började de undersöka omgivningen efter trollformler.

"Den måste ha dött av chock eller nåt," sade Malfoy till sist. "Jag hittar inga formler eller besvärjelser eller nånting över huvud taget."

"Inte jag heller. Det måste vara en falsk ledtråd."

"En _död_ tråd istället för en röd."

"Och den ser väldigt konstig ut för att vara en tråd."

De började fnissa och tappade koncentrationen helt medan deras andedräkt förvandlades till isiga moln i den kalla luften.

"Undrar vad det är för färg på formler som förvandlar trådar till ekorrar?"

"Inte röda i alla fall."

"Vita, antagligen, som all den här äckliga snön. Det är därför vi inte hittar dem."

Det var skönt att skratta och få de stela ansiktsmusklerna att röra på sig ett tag. Vebjörn kom bort till dem med ett nyfiket leende på läpparna, och de rätade på sig och försökte bli allvarliga igen.

"Hur går det? Ni har visst roligt?"

"Ursäkta, sir. Vi fastnade," sade Malfoy.

"Sluta kalla mig 'sir', Draco! Var fastnade ni? Eller rättare sagt, vad var det ni fastnade på?"

"Vi hittade… den här." De gjorde en vag gest mot den döda ekorren. "Och vi begrep inte om den hörde till brottsplatsen eller inte. Vi har inte hittat några formler, så vi tror inte att den hör dit."

Vebjörn nickade gillande. "Bra jobbat. Det är alltid svårt att avgöra vad som är relevant för undersökningen och inte. Ni har alldeles rätt, den här lilla stackaren har ingenting med er uppgift att göra." Han log mot dem igen. "Då är det bara att sätta igång igen. Det är lite kyligt här ute om ni inte har märkt det."

Han försvann igen och pojkarna återvände till sitt uppdrag. Tyst och koncentrerat arbetade de sida vid sida, och medan de arbetade sneglade Harry då och då på Malfoys månbelysta ansikte, ögonen som bara var suddigt mörker, munnen som låg i skugga… och då blev det väldigt svårt att behålla koncentrationen igen.

_S__luta_, sade han strängt till sig själv. _Håll tankarna på jobbet._

Men ända sedan de stått och tittat på det fantastiska norrskenet hade han undrat hur det skulle vara att kyssa Malfoy, här och nu; hur det skulle kännas att långsamt och försiktigt möta hans mjuka, kalla läppar med sina egna.

* * *

Deras intensivvecka i mörkret och kylan var fylld av hårt arbete, men till sin förvåning upptäckte Draco att han hade roligt. Det var både irriterande och motiverande att arbeta med någon som Potter, som var på samma nivå som han själv, men mest var det roligt. De drev på varandra, stimulerade varandra och kompletterade varandra.

Men det var inte bara pluggande hela tiden. Det fanns annat att pröva på också – skidåkning till exempel. På torsdagsmorgonen blev vädret klart med strålande sol, och Vebjörn erbjöd sig att ta med pojkarna ut och ge dem en skidlektion. Spårningsteorin kunde de ta på eftermiddagen istället, när det blivit mörkt igen.

Draco hade aldrig åkt skidor förr och trodde inte att han skulle gilla det, men Potter blev entusiastisk över förslaget. Entusiasmen smittade av sig, så när Draco hade funderat en stund bestämde han sig för att följa med.

Därför befann de sig nu här i snön och det skarpa solljuset med skidorna som ovana tyngder på fötterna, och Draco började undra varför han låtit sig övertalas. Enda trösten var att Potter heller aldrig hade åkt skidor förr. Men egentligen kanske det inte var någon tröst. Tänk om han visade sig vara ett underbarn igen, som han hade gjort med flygningen?

Draco blev alltmer övertygad om att det här inte skulle bli en bra dag. Det kändes som om han hade betongblock under fötterna, som han inte kunde styra. När han försökte röra sig gled de iväg åt alla håll.

Sakta och mödosamt tog de sig upp på en liten kulle. När de hade nått krönet darrade det i armarna av ansträngning. Vebjörn, som inte var det minsta ansträngd, lutade sig mot stavarna och skrattade.

"Jag tänkte att vi skulle öva på den här lilla sluttningen först," sade han, "innan vi försöker oss på något brantare. Hör på nu, för det här är viktigt! Ni måste balansera kroppsvikten..."

Knappt hade han hunnit börja instruera dem förrän Draco tappade kontrollen över fötterna igen. De tog med honom på en kort men snabb färd utför sluttningen medan vinden sved i kinderna och skidorna svischade i snön. Det blev en_ mycket_ kort färd, för sedan gjorde hela världen en kullerbytta och försvann i ett glittrande snömoln. För ett ögonblick hade han inget begrepp om vad som var upp och vad som var ner, och han landade med en hård duns så att han knappt kunde andas. När han äntligen kunde se klart igen var allting vitt och blått och genomkorsat av ett virrvarr av skidor och stavar. Han hade snö i munnen och spottade ilsket. Någonstans ovanför honom klingade Vebjörns skratt genom snötystnaden, och sedan hördes ett annat skratt också, dämpat av en yllehalsduk. Potter.

_Om __Potter är bra på att åka skidor mördar jag honom, jag svär._

Men det var han inte – inte än i alla fall. Han lyckades stå på benen halvvägs nerför sluttningen, men sedan försökte han sig på en sväng som i stället blev till en spektakulär vurpa med flygande stavar. Sedan låg han på rygg i snön och skrattade som en galning. Vebjörn ropade något åt dem, åkte nerför sluttningen i en perfekt behärskad, S-formad linje och gjorde en elegant inbromsning framför Potter, som hade snö i det svarta håret och fortfarande fnittrade som besatt. Draco kunde inte hejda sitt eget leende. _Vilken tönt du är, Potter._

"Res på er, hörni! Upp ur snön. Ni får inte bli kalla. Ta er tillbaka upp på kullen och så försöker ni igen. Du klarade dig bra, Harry, ända tills du lutade dig bakåt när du försökte svänga. Tänk på var du har tyngdpunkten. Dalskidan måste vara…"

Draco lät sig falla baklänges ner i snön igen och låg och tittade upp i den klarblå himlen medan Vebjörns instruktioner löstes upp och försvann lika spårlöst som andedräktsmolnen. Att lära sig åka skidor var inte alls lika enkelt som det varit att lära sig flyga.

* * *

Att åka skridskor var inte heller så lätt, tänkte han nästa eftermiddag när han satt framför brasan i köket och drog av sig ett par våta raggsockor. Men det var enklare än att åka skidor, och det hade varit härligt att vara ute på sjöisen i det röda vinterljuset och känna skridskornas skarpslipade stålskenor skära igenom det fjäderlätta snötäcket. Men sen var det förstås den brännande smärtan i fotlederna, och den fruktansvärt kalla vinden som bet i ansiktet… Han hade ramlat så många gånger att han tappat räkningen, och nu hade han blåmärken överallt och musklerna ömmade. Han gjorde en grimas när han reste sig upp och rätade på sig med knytnävarna i korsryggen.

_Aj!__ Det gör verkligen ont överallt. Och jag undrar om jag någonsin kommer att bli varm igen._

"Din tur i duschen, Malfoy." Potter stack ut huvudet från badrummet. "Bastun är varm nu. Kommer du?"

Draco stönade. "Bastu? Menar du allvar? Varför skulle nån vilja gå in i ett instängt litet rum där man svettas och knappt kan andas?"

"Kom igen nu, Malfoy. Du klagade ju på att du frös, och dessutom säger Vebjörn att bastu är det bästa som finns när man har träningsvärk. Det mjukar upp musklerna så man slappnar av. Men du gör som du vill. Nu går jag in i alla fall."

"Lycka till med den skandinaviska galenskapen, Potter! Om du inte har kommit ut om en halvtimme ska jag titta till dig, jag lovar. Och se om jag kan återuppliva dig efter hjärtattacken."

Det irriterande Potter-leendet försvann in i bastun. Draco skakade på huvudet och linkade in i duschen. Det var klart han tänkte basta. Han ville bara inte erkänna att han tänkte följa någons råd.

Han stod i duschen mycket längre än vanligt, slöt ögonen och lät det varma vattnet skölja över sig medan han försökte bli kvitt den underliga känslan han alltid hade i maggropen när Potter var inblandad. Nervös för att gå in i bastun! Hur löjligt fick det bli?

Det var inte det att han var blyg eller tyckte det var pinsamt att visa sig naken. Trots allt hade han gått sju år på internatskola och dessutom spelade han quidditch. Han var van att duscha med andra och se dem halvklädda och avklädda, och han var van att brottas och rusa runt i omklädningsrummet och försöka slå till folk med en blöt, hoptvinnad handduk. Det hade aldrig gjort honom osäker och nervös utan bara känts normalt.

_En snabb minnesbild, som en blixt: __Lord Voldemorts blick som slickade hans rygg som en eldslåga… det giftkalla fingret som rörde vid hans svanskota..._

Draco rös häftigt och vred upp värmen.

Nej, det var inte det som var problemet. Problemet var att det var Potter det handlade om. Att han skulle vara ensam med Potter i bastun.

Hur gjorde man? Gick man in naken, eller skulle han ha en handduk runt höfterna? Han avskydde fåniga problem. Med rynkade ögonbryn bestämde han sig för att fega. Det fick bli handduk.

När han öppnade dörren och klev in i det ångfyllda lilla rummet flämtade han till av hettan. Det var som att gå in i en vägg. Potter låg utsträckt på översta laven på en utbredd handduk som om han var på stranden. Han hade också en handduk runt höfterna, och Draco undertryckte ett leende. Tydligen var de lika fega båda två. Betydde det att Potter också kände sig osäker, eller var det bara typiskt Gryffindor-beteende? Han kunde just tänka sig att de var pryda och klädde av sig snabbt och tyst i skydd av mörkret.

En sak var i alla fall säker: Potter hade ingenting att skämmas för. Draco försökte titta utan att det märktes när han klättrade upp till översta laven och satte sig vid Potters fötter. Även om han hade sett pojkarna i Slytherin nakna tusentals gånger hade han aldrig förr sett Potter utan kläder. Snygga axlar, starka armar, välutvecklade lårmuskler…_Lägg av, Draco._ Han stödde armbågarna mot knäna, såg ner på sina fötter och var glad att han redan var glödhet i ansiktet av den ångande värmen.

"Så du bestämde dig för att riskera en hjärtattack i alla fall?" mumlade Potter.

"Jag är en Malfoy. Vi dör inte av så triviala orsaker som värmeslag."

Draco lutade sig mot väggen och ryckte till när hans nakna hud mötte det brännheta träet, men man vande sig. När han slöt ögonen kände han hettan omsluta honom som en omfamning och alla muskler slappnade av. Skandinaverna kanske visste vad de gjorde trots allt. Åtminstone ibland. Draco öppnade ögonen igen när han hörde Potter stöna av välbehag, som ett eko av det han själv kände.

"Mmmhh. Det _är_ verkligen skönt." Potter sträckte vällustigt på sig och strök bort vattendropparna ur ansiktet med handen. "Helt otroligt jävla skönt. Åhhh."

Draco svalde och försökte låta bli att föreställa sig Potter stöna sådär som reaktion på… något helt annat. Nu satte sig Potter upp och lutade sig mot väggen han också, som en spegelbild av Draco. Han gjorde en grimas när han sträckte ut benen framför sig.

"Jag tror inte jag har haft så ont i fötterna i hela mitt liv."

Draco skrattade.

"Fötterna, vristerna, vaderna… jag vet vad du menar. Men det var i alla fall lättare än att åka skidor. Du var inte så tokig på skidor, Potter, det måste jag erkänna även om det tar emot. Jag kommer aldrig att lära mig ordentligt."

"Det kommer du visst att göra," svarade Potter till Dracos förvåning. "Bara du får ordning på koordinationen, så. Vebjörn säger att du är graciös – och det har han faktiskt rätt i, Malfoy. Jag förstår vad han menar. Du _är_ graciös." Potter tittade ner på sina händer och såg plötsligt väldigt generad ut. Han skyndade sig att fortsätta: "Jag har alltid tyckt att… nej, kanske inte alltid, men från sjätte året på Hogwarts eller så... att du rör dig som... en katt."

Det var inte första gången Draco hade hört den liknelsen. Folk verkade tycka att han var kattlik, och det gillade han inte eftersom han alltid hade associerat katter med något feminint och opålitligt. Men han hade verkligen aldrig väntat sig att få höra det från Potter, och till sin förvåning blev han lite smickrad. Smickrad över att Potter hade iakttagit honom så noggrant och under så lång tid. Det var en väldigt personlig kommentar, det mest personliga Potter någonsin hade sagt om honom. Potters förlägenhet visade tydligt att han tyckte det också, och Draco kunde inte hålla tillbaka ett retsamt leende.

"Som en katt? Du menar att jag brukar landa på fötterna?"

Potter sneglade upp på honom, svarslös för ett ögonblick, men sedan log han tillbaka på sitt irriterande, avväpnande vis.

"Nja. Att döma av vad jag har sett de senaste dagarna, Malfoy, skulle jag säga att du brukar landa på arslet."

Draco överraskade sig själv med att skratta. Det verkade som om han hade överraskat Potter också, för leendet blev bredare.

Och plötsligt uppstod det en underlig stämning mellan dem, med en underton av allvar som båda var medvetna om men som ingen av dem hade kunnat beskriva.

Draco såg in i Potters ögon som för ovanlighetens skull inte var dolda bakom glasögonen, såg på det blossande ansiktet med glänsande vattendroppar, det svarta håret som lockade sig av fukt och som han hade strukit upp ur pannan så att ärret syntes... halsens kontur, den fina kurvan mot axeln… och så ögonen igen.

Nu hade de ett förbryllat och undrande uttryck som fick Draco att dra efter andan. Han betraktade Potters ansikte och undrade vad Potter såg i hans eget.

Han visste inte vad som fick honom att göra det, men han lyfte handen och rörde vid ärret i pannan. Potters ögon vidgades men han drog sig inte undan. Hans hud var len och våt under Dracos hand.

"Gör det ont...?" frågade Draco tyst.

Långsamt lät han fingertoppen följa ärret och Potter drog ostadigt efter andan.

"Nej," viskade han. "Inte nu. Bara när... när _han_ är där."

Draco följde ärret med fingertoppen en gång till och sedan ännu en gång medan han försökte förstå vad det var han kände. Det var alldeles nytt för honom. Aldrig förr hade han velat dra någon intill sig, hålla dem hårt och beskydda dem mot något, han visste inte vad. Det var så starkt och intensivt, och alldeles för stort. Det gjorde ont.

De hade fortfarande inte släppt varandra med blicken. Potters ögon var bekymrade nu, och Draco undrade återigen vad han egentligen såg.

Sakta lät han fingertoppen följa Potters ögonbryn och lät den sedan glida lätt nerför hans kind så att det blev en liten väg genom vattendropparna. Potter satt blickstilla under beröringen med händerna i knäet.

Draco drog åt sig handen och lät den falla ner på låret. Av någon anledning vågade han inte se på Potter längre utan sänkte blicken.

"Jag kan inte andas här inne," mumlade Potter och hasade ner från bänken. Dörren stängdes bakom honom med en pust av kall luft.

Draco stirrade efter honom ett par sekunder och lutade sig sedan mot väggen och blundade medan han hörde duschen började brusa där ute. Han lät händerna falla ner på bänken och kände hettan svida i handflatorna.

_Fan, fan, fan__! Nu har jag gjort bort mig totalt. Han hatar mig säkert för det där. Hur ska jag kunna se honom i ögonen igen? Vad ska jag göra? Vad ska jag säga?_

Han knep ihop ögonen hårt och satt kvar så tills han hörde att duschen vreds av och badrumsdörren öppnades och stängdes.

* * *

Harry darrade i hela kroppen när han kom ut ur bastun. Händerna var fumliga när han skruvade på duschen och han var tvungen att kväva ett utrop när det svala vattnet träffade hans brännheta hud. Med slutna ögon och uppvänt ansikte stod han under vattenstrålarna och försökte skölja bort känslan av Malfoys finger som strök över ärret i pannan gång på gång...

Det var för mycket, för nära och för intensivt att sitta där och låta sig bli berörd... att låta Malfoy röra vid hans _ärr_. Det var det nästan aldrig någon som hade gjort, och det var som om ärret var känsligare än huden i övrigt, tvärt emot vad ärrvävnad brukade vara. Att sitta där och se på Malfoys heta, rodnande ansikte och läpparna så nära hans egna, känna fingret som gled nerför kinden… och de se in i de vackra grå ögonen som bara kunde beskrivas som... nej, det gick inte att beskriva dem.

Harry svor tyst för sig själv, tvålade in sig med ryckiga rörelser och masserade omilt in schampo i håret. Han drog in den söta, friska doften i näsan och försökte undertrycka sin upphetsning, försökte att inte tänka på Malfoys blossande hud eller mjuka mun eller på handen som försiktigt, nästan andäktigt rörde vid honom om och om igen.

_Va__rför gjorde du det, Malfoy? Varför? Fan ta dig. Fan ta dig för att du får mig att känna mig som en idiot. För att du får mig att känna så här._

När Harry drog på sig jeans och tröja inne sitt rum hörde han Malfoy skruva på duschen. Han satte sig på sängkanten med sänkt huvud, armbågarna på låren och händerna hängande mellan knäna. Varför gjorde han en så stor grej av det här? Malfoy hade rört vid honom – jaha, så vad då? De hade suttit tätt intill varandra och faktiskt skrattat tillsammans, svettiga och trötta i bastun med bara handdukar på sig. Det var en avklädd situation på alla sätt och det var inte så konstigt om de kom varandra närmare än vanligt. Och sedan hade Malfoy rört vid honom. Det betydde inte ett dugg.

_Men det __gör det visst! För mig betyder det något. Han var så nära, och… och… men för honom betyder det väl bara att han fick röra vid Harry Potters berömda ärr. Antagligen har han velat göra det ända sen vi började på Hogwarts. Det var inte__** mig**__ han rörde vid. Det var myten, legenden. Han rörde vid någon som inte finns._

Harry reste sig häftigt upp och sparkade till sängbenet så hårt att han nästan skrek till av smärtan.

* * *

Draco gick genom köket till sitt rum, fortfarande med bara en handduk på sig, och höll på att kollidera med Potter som just kom ut från sitt rum, påklädd och med det våta håret dansande kring ansiktet. Potter vek undan med blicken. Draco slog igen dörren bakom sig hårdare än nödvändigt, drog av sig handduken och började gnugga sitt våta hår med den.

Ilskan sköljde genom honom i heta vågor. Han förstod att han var arg för att han var generad, och han förstod också att det inte var Potters fel utan helt och hållet hans eget. Det gjorde honom ännu argare. Snabbt klädde han på sig och började leta efter hårborsten. När han inte kunde hitta den drog han fingrarna genom håret och mötte sina egna blixtrande ögon i spegeln. Ögonbrynen var rynkade och kinderna fortfarande röda den kvardröjande bastuvärmen.

_Jag ser faktiskt inte illa ut alls__. Vill han inte ha mig får han skylla sig själv._

Det föresvävade honom att han kunde stanna kvar i sitt rum och inte gå ut därifrån förrän i morgon bitti; han kunde hoppa över frukosten så att han inte behövde träffa Potter igen förrän de var i studiesalen med Vebjörn, så att de inte skulle behöva bli ensamma med varann. Men han ville se hur Potter skulle bete sig, vad han skulle säga.

Han klädde sig och gick tillbaka ut i köket.

Potter satt vid bordet med bläck och pergament framför sig och läroboken i magisk spårning uppslagen. Gåspennan han höll i handen svävade strax ovanför pergamentbladet som om han just varit på väg att anteckna något men kommit av sig. Blicken var fundersamt riktad mot det mörka fönstret.

"Hur klarar nån av att bo här?" sade han lågt. "Det är ju mörkt jämt. Hur vet man om det är kväll eller morgon?"

_Ja__så, är det så här han vill ha det? _tänkte Draco både lättat och besviket._ Neutralt och artigt prat om vädret och låtsas som ingenting?_

Jaha, då var det väl bara att spela med.

"Man blir lite tidsförvirrad," höll han med. "Särskilt när man blir väckt mitt i natten för att gå ut och spåra."

"Fast jag gillar det," sade Potter. "Inte mörkret, och inte att bli väckt mitt i natten, men själva spårningen gillar jag verkligen."

"Du är bra på det."

"Det är du med."

Draco såg på Potters hand som höll i gåspennan. Han hade starka händer med långa seniga fingrar och fyrkantiga fingertoppar. Där han satt och såg ut mot det ogenomträngliga mörkret utanför såg han lugn och lite sorgsen ut. Håret höll på att torka i värmen från brasan och lockade sig mjukt kring ansiktet, och Draco ville sträcka ut handen och röra vid det för att se om det var lika silkeslent som det såg ut. Potter vände plötsligt på huvudet och mötte hans blick rakt på, och Draco drog efter andan.

"Draco."

"Ja?"

Potter såg stadigt på honom med ett beslutsamt uttryck i ansiktet, som om han hade funderat över någonting och äntligen kommit fram till ett svar.

"Jag ville bara säga att..." Han lade ner gåspennan som om den distraherade honom. "Härom kvällen sa du att jag inte litar på dig. Men du hade fel. Det gör jag."

Det var en oväntad kommentar, men på något sätt var det det bästa Potter kunde ha sagt. Draco svalde ett par gånger för det kändes som om han skulle kvävas, överväldigad av samma starka känsla som han hade haft i bastun – att han ville dra Potter intill sig och hålla honom hårt.

Ingen av dem sade något. De bara såg på varandra en sekund innan Potter tittade ner i sin bok, vände blad och doppade gåspennan i bläckhornet. Draco gick tyst och hämtade sin egen bok. Hjärtat slog så hårt att han tyckte ljudet ekade i rummet.

* * *

De två unga männen sitter mitt emot varandra med huvudet böjt över sina böcker och armbågarna på bordet. Då och då vänder någon av dem blad eller gör en anteckning. Fotogenlampan kastar sitt mjuka sken över det släta blonda huvudet och det rufsiga svarta. Båda pojkarna är tysta. Det enda som hörs i rummet är deras andetag, gåspennorna som raspar mot pergamentbladen och ibland en dov duns och ett fräsande när ett vedträ faller i den öppna spisen och sänder upp en kaskad av gnistor.

De sitter tysta i mer än en timme. Sedan lägger den mörke pojken ifrån sig gåspennan, slår ihop boken och sträcker på sig. Han går till badrummet och borstar tänderna, säger god natt och går och lägger sig. Den blonde pojken sitter kvar en liten stund och stirrar ut i mörkret. Sedan går han också och lägger sig.

Ingen av dem minns ett ord av vad de har läst.

* * *

Harry vaknade upp i mörkret som vanligt, men den tunga sömnigheten i kroppen sade åt honom att det var för tidigt för att vara morgon än. Någonting hade väckt honom – en duns. Och nu hörde han det igen, som något mjukt och tungt som slog mot ett fönster…

Hastigt kravlade han sig ur sängen, drog på sig ett par sockor och tassade ut i köket. I samma ögonblick öppnades dörren till Malfoys rum. Malfoy var rufsig i håret och hade kuddavtryck på kinden men ögonen var skarpa och vakna.

"Vad var det där?"

"Jag vet inte," sade Harry, men sedan hörde han plötsligt ett ljud som han skulle ha känt igen var som helst. "_Hedwig!_"

Ja, där var hon, svävande som en vålnad utanför fönstret. Harry fumlade upp dörren och fångade henne.

"Vad är det, Hedwig? Har det hänt något?"

Men hon bara balanserade på hans arm och stirrade oskyldigt på honom med runda gula ögon. Hon såg inte det minsta trött eller orolig ut, snarare nöjd, som om hon skulle ha börjat spinna om hon hade kunnat.

"Har du inget meddelande till mig, Hedwig?"

Harry såg frågande på henne, undersökte hennes fötter och tittade under vingarna, men han hittade inte den minsta lilla papperslapp. När hon blinkade belåtet upp mot honom hörde han ett litet skratt från Malfoy.

"Jag tror hon bara har saknat dig."

Harry tittade förvånat på Hedwig, som gav ifrån sig ett tillgivet litet ljud som om hon bekräftade Malfoys teori. När Harry strök henne över ryggen vände hon på huvudet och buffade med näbben i hans handflata.

"Fågelskrälle," sade han, glad och halvt generad. "Jag har saknat dig med."

Han bar in henne i sitt rum där hon slog sig till ro för resten av natten. När han kom tillbaka till köket hade skärpan i Malfoys blick försvunnit och han såg enbart road ut.

"Har du ingen pli på ditt djur, Potter?"

Harry rodnade och blev generad för att han rodnade, och skrattade för att dölja sin förlägenhet. "Ledsen att hon väckte dig."

Han vågade nästan inte titta på Malfoy, som på något sätt lyckades se sexig ut i blå pyjamas med kuddavtryck på kinden och rufsigt blont hår, ansiktet varmt av sömn och ett leende i ögonen. Nu drog han fingrarna genom håret men det blev inte mindre rufsigt för det. Harry fick svårt att andas.

"Det är ingen fara. Man har ändå ingen aning om vad klockan är och man blir ju ändå väckt hela tiden. Jag tror jag behöver en kopp te. Har de inga husalfer i det här underutvecklade landet? Vill du ha te, Potter?"

"Ja, varför inte. Jag är ändå klarvaken nu. Idiotfågel."

"Hon är fin," sade Malfoy med ryggen åt Harry medan han rotade efter teburken i ett skåp. "Och så är hon ju faktiskt en fjälluggla. Det här är hennes naturliga miljö."

"Det tänkte jag inte på," sade Harry och kände sig dum.

"Du har haft henne ända sedan vi började på Hogwarts, va?"

"Ja. Jag fick henne i födelsedagspresent av Hagrid när jag fyllde elva. – Använd _Accio_ om du inte hittar teet, Malfoy."

"Äh. ... _Accio_ teburk!"

Burken kom flygande ut ur skåpet och var nära att missa Malfoys hand, men han räddade den med fingerspetsarna som den sökare han var. "Pinsamt," muttrade han för sig själv, och Harry kunde inte låta bli att fnissa. Tydligen var det Malfoys tur att känna sig löjlig, men det var inte mer än rättvist.

"Jag var faktiskt nästan rädd för Hedwig i början," sade han som en ursäkt för att han fnissat.

"Varför det?" Malfoy gav honom en road blick.

"Tja…" Harry tog ett djupt andetag. "Du vet ju att jag växte upp hos mugglare, och mugglare har inte ugglor som husdjur. Jag tror aldrig att jag hade sett en riktig, levande uggla förr, och så ägde jag plötsligt en. Det var jättekonstigt. Men allting annat var också konstigt, för den delen. Jag visste ingenting om trollkarlsvärlden."

Det var sant. Hedwig hade bara varit en av alla de överraskande och märkliga saker som hade hänt just då. Harry hade haft så mycket att lära sig och vänja sig vid, saker som folk som Malfoy tog för givna för att de hade vuxit upp med dem._ Ron också. Han hjälpte mig så mycket. Med allting. _Det kändes otroligt underligt att stå här och berätta för Malfoy om Hedwig. _Ron skulle inte ha trott sina öron._

Malfoy vände sig om och räckte Harry en rykande temugg. När han tog emot den snuddade deras fingrar vid varandra och deras blickar möttes.

"Tack."

"Varsågod."

Plötsligt var stämningen laddad igen. Harry satte ner muggen på bordet och tillät sig äntligen att studera Malfoys ansikte noggrant i skenet från brasan. Skuggorna dansade över hans hals och hår och hans ögon verkade enorma.

"Malfoy."

"Ja?"

"Tycker du illa om mig?"

Malfoy ryckte till och ställde snabbt ifrån sig muggen så att det inte skulle synas att hans hand började darra. De vackra ögonen återvände till Harrys ansikte och eldslågorna speglade sig i dem.

"Konstig fråga. Jag vet inte. Jag känner dig ju inte."

"Det var ett ännu konstigare svar. Vi har känt varann sen vi var elva år."

De såg intensivt på varandra en stund innan Malfoy kontrade:

"Tycker _du_ illa om _mig_?"

"Jag..." Harry hade en klump i halsen som gjorde det svårt att prata, och han tänkte att den inte skulle försvinna förrän han fick röra vid Malfoy, röra vid naken hud och dra fingrarna genom det blonda håret. "Jag vet inte. Jag trodde att jag gjorde det, men… nej, det gör jag faktiskt inte."

Malfoys ögon lyste som stjärnor i eldskenet och det såg ut som om han väntade på något.

_Vågar jag röra vid honom? __Han rörde ju vid mig förut. Betyder det att han inte drar sig undan om jag...?_

Med hjärtslagen dånande i öronen tog Harry ett steg närmare och räckte ut handen. Det här krävde mer mod än att möta Voldemort – eller kanske bara mod av en annan sort. Först mötte hans fingertoppar Malfoys hår som var lent som en viskning. Så lät han dem fortsätta försiktigt ner över Malfoys kindben och kupade handen runt hans kind. Han trodde hjärtat skulle stanna när Malfoy slöt ögonen och lutade ansiktet en aning mot Harrys hand. Det var den minsta tänkbara rörelse men Harry kände den tydligare än han känt något annat i hela sitt liv.

Han darrade nu. Långsamt tog han det sista steget fram mot Malfoy, så nära att han måste flytta fötterna åt sidan för att inte trampa honom på tårna. Han lät handen ligga kvar mot Malfoys kind medan han lyfte den andra handen och rörde lätt vid Malfoys mun. Han trodde knappt det var sant när han kände tungspetsen komma ut och väta pekfingertoppen. En liten tromb av hetta började virvla i hans mage och sprida sig nedåt.

Det kändes som om han hade fått svar på en outtalad fråga. Han drog tillbaka handen från Malfoys mun, lutade sig fram och kysste honom mycket mjukt. Deras läppar rörde försiktigt vid varandra, gled lätt mot varandra som för att vänja sig vid den fantastiska, varma beröringen. Sedan blev de modigare och kyssen djärvare, och Malfoy fångade in Harrys underläpp och kittlade den med tungspetsen. När deras tungor till sist möttes kände Harry Malfoys hand i korsryggen, och då släppte det sista tvivlet. Malfoy ville det här minst lika mycket som han själv.


	7. Snöblindhet

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Som alltid: stort tack till mina betaläsare, **Plumeria**, **Naadi Moonfeather** och **Darklites**, för deras ovärderliga hjälp!

Author: Penguin

OF SNOW AND DARK WATER

"The sympathetic connexion supposed to exist between a man and the weapon which has wounded him is probably founded on the notion that the blood on the weapon continues to feel with the blood in his body."  
_Sir James Frazer, The Golden Bough_

SJÄTTE KAPITLET – Snöblindhet

Harry visste inte om det var Hedwigs otåliga "släpp ut mig"-ljud eller den ovana tyngden över bröstkorgen som väckte honom. Det tog en sekund innan han förstod att tyngden var Draco Malfoys arm. Hjärtat slog en häftig volt.

_Draco…!_

_Äntligen._

Harry log för sig själv och försökte glida ur sängen omärkligt för att inte väcka Draco, men när han öppnat fönstret och låtit Hedwig försvinna ut i mörkret hörde han Draco röra på sig och mumla något.

"Va?"

"Kom och lägg dig igen."

Vilken fantastisk sak att höra någon säga. Vilken helt _otrolig _sak att få höra, i synnerhet från Draco Malfoy.

Harrys hjärta fick rejält med motion idag. Nu missade det ett slag och började sedan dunka som besatt. Snabbt stängde han fönstret, tassade hastigt över det kalla golvet och gled in under täcket igen. Dracos varma, hårda armar slingrade sig runt honom och drog honom tätt intill sig.

Det var obegripligt underbart. Överbelastning i hjärnan. Harry var totalt förvirrad och visste inte vad han skulle tänka och känna – vad som var okej att tänka och känna. Han var lyckligare än han någonsin varit förr men också löjligt nervös och osäker. Fast hans kropp verkade åtminstone veta vad den ville.

Dracos också. På ett mycket uppenbart sätt.

Harry bestämde sig för att följa minsta motståndets lag. Tvivlet fick vänta; det fick komma i efterhand. Han log lite åt den bakvända logiken och tillät sig att slappna av i Dracos armar.

När han kände varma läppar mot sin hals blundade han och började andas häftigt. Dracos mun gled allt längre ner och började göra ljuvliga saker med hans ena bröstvårta, och han kunde inte hålla tillbaka ett litet ovärdigt kvidande av njutning. Draco kupade handen under hans testiklar och kramade åt lite, och Harry kunde bara stöna hjälplöst och köra fingrarna genom Dracos silkeslena hår. Han skulle inte kunna hålla tillbaka särskilt länge den här gången heller.

Det hade inte varit helt perfekt igår kväll, men samtidigt hade det varit just – perfekt. Spänningen mellan dem med alla känslor och förväntningar hade byggts upp under så många år att båda två var hemskt nervösa. Det hela hade varit feberhett, intensivt och desperat och hade tagit slut alldeles för fort – men herregud, så perfekt det hade varit i alla fall. Det var allt de ville ha och behövde just då. Det hade inte spelat någon roll om det gick för fort eller var för spänt eller något annat, för det här var ändå bara början och de skulle få många fler chanser. De skulle göra det om och om igen på tusen olika sätt.

Som nu.

Harry slutade tvärt att tänka och kände bara Dracos kropp mot sin egen och hur hans händer och mun gjorde underbara varma våta fantastiska saker; han hörde dem båda stöna tills mörkret under hans ögonlock plötsligt exploderade i röda fyrverkerier och han kom över Dracos hand och sin egen mage.

xxx

Draco höll på att dåsa till igen med näsan mot Harrys hals. Han tyckte om Harrys doft, tänkte han sömnigt. Han luktade hud och lite vedbrasa, eller det kanske var luften i rummet. Mm, varm levande hud med pulsslagen alldeles under ytan... Draco vred lite på huvudet så att han kom åt att kyssa Harry på halsen och lät tungspetsen rita ett vått litet mönster precis ovanför nyckelbenet. Reaktionen lät inte vänta på sig. Harry drog häftigt efter andan, hans arm hårdnade runt Dracos axlar och Draco log av förtjusning över att något så litet kunde ha en så njutbar och tydlig effekt. Han suckade av välbehag och kände sig tung och avslappnad i kroppen. Harrys fingertoppar smekte hans nakna axel och under Dracos arm rörde sig Harrys bröstkorg upp och ned för varje andetag. De var medvetna om varenda liten rörelse och båda reagerade omedelbart på allt den andre gjorde.

Det var fantastiskt att vara så här nära varandra fysiskt, men det var löjligt ängsligt också. Varenda sekund undrade Draco vad Harry tänkte och kände. Efter den första kyssen hade de inte sagt särskilt mycket, bara det allra mest nödvändiga. De hade haft annat att göra. Nu när de var tillfredsställda och det inte värkte i kroppen efter mer – åtminstone inte under de närmaste minuterna – ville Draco prata istället, nästan lika gärna som han ville ha mer fysisk njutning. Han var förvånad över sin egen reaktion och hur ängslig han var hela tiden. Hade Harry tyckt lika mycket om det de nyss gjort som Draco gjorde? Var han besviken? Var han glad, hade han det bra, var han… lycklig?

Nu rörde Harry på sig och drog sig sakta ur Dracos famn, och genast var oron framme: _Är han trött på mig? Tänker han gå?_

Men Harry bytte bara ställning. Han reste sig på armbågen och såg ned i Dracos ansikte, och Draco låg alldeles stilla på kudden och såg upp i de gröna ögonen vars färg han inte kunde se just nu eftersom det var för mörkt. När Harry flyttade lite på sig fångade de upp ljuset från eldslågorna. Harry strök med fingertopparna längs Dracos hårfäste, nerför kinden och halsen, följde nyckelbenet ut till axeln… och böjde sig sedan ner och kysste Draco på bröstet, en rad långsamma mjuka kyssar som fick Draco att sluta ögonen. Han begravde fingrarna i Harrys lena, oregerliga hår och tänkte att kanske, kanske var det faktiskt möjligt att Harry kände likadant som han själv.

Harrys läppar rörde sig långsamt ner över Dracos mage, tungspetsen kittlade i naveln, en hand gled sakta längs hans höft och det började kännas helt fantastiskt, men just som Draco kände att han blev hård igen mumlade Harry mot hans höftben: "Vad är det här?"

Draco stelnade till mitt i en flämtning och lyfte på huvudet för att kunna se Harry. "Vad då?"

"Det är lite svårt att se i det här ljuset… men visst är det en liten tatuering här? Vad är det – en blomma? En näckros…?"

"Åh… jaha." Draco lät huvudet falla tillbaka på kudden och drog fingrarna genom Harrys hår. "Ja, det är en näckros. Familjetradition." Han tystnade. Han hade inte alls någon lust att tänka på sin familj nu när allt kändes så bra, men Harry låg alldeles stilla som om han väntade på att Draco skulle fortsätta. "Vill du verkligen höra om det här just nu?"

"Ja, varför inte?" Harry strök sakta med läpparna över tatueringen på Dracos höftben och fick honom att rysa och sucka av njutning och en aning besvikelse över avbrottet.

"Det är näckrosor på familjen Malfoys släktvapen, och min farfars farfar var intresserad av exotiska växter. Det var visst inne att vara det då. Så han lät bygga ett tropiskt växthus på Malfoy Manor och började samla på ovanliga och exotiska näckrosarter. Sedan dess har varje manlig arvtagare till godset fått en egen unik art framodlad åt sig, som liksom ska symbolisera honom. Vi använder den på våra personliga sigill och har den tatuerad någonstans på kroppen, en pytteliten tatuering någonstans där den sällan syns."

"Som boskapsmärkning!"

Draco började skratta och hejdade sig sedan med en rysning, för Harrys spontana kommentar låg alldeles för nära sanningen. Men när Harry kysste den lilla tatueringen igen och smekte den med tungan slutade Draco tänka på sin familj, slutade tänka på något alls förutom hur skönt det var med beröring.

xxx

Det var mycket lättare att åka skidor på längden än utför; det _fungerade_ även om man bara hade övat i några timmar. Draco lyssnade på det viskande, svischande ljudet av hans skidor och stavar i snön.

_Jag vill inte åka hem. Jag vill inte packa i morgon. Jag vill stanna kvar här med Harry._

Det var jobbigt också; han var redan svettig. Han stannade och såg sig omkring.

Allt var vitt och blått. Han var omgiven av djupblå berg som mestadels var täckta av vit snö. Ovanför honom välvde sig himlen klarblå, och det blå övergick i turkos som i sin tur övergick i gult vid horisonten. En iskall himmel. Det fanns inga träd och ingenting att vila ögonen på förutom de kala, mörka fläckarna på bergssidorna där man såg den nakna klippan.

Det var det konstigaste ställe Draco någonsin varit på. Färgerna var de samma överallt – vitt, blått, blått, vitt – men sedan var det kontrasterna. Kontrasterna mellan den vassa, ofattbara kylan utomhus och de flammande, doftande vedbrasorna inomhus, mellan de långa nätternas ogenomträngliga mörker och det knivskarpa ljuset mitt på dagen, så starkt att det nästan gav en huvudvärk innan det övergick i varmt gyllenrött som slukades upp av en kort blå skymning innan det blev mörkt igen.

Torr, puderlätt snö och varma, våta kyssar.

Natthimlen som plötsligt hade flammat upp inför deras ögon i strålar och slöjor av vitt, blått och grönt ljus som flämtade och fladdrade över den mörka himlen. Som lysande andedräktsmoln från ett mytologiskt vidunder.

Det var underligt och vackert och lite skrämmande, precis som Dracos egna känslor.

Draco ruskade på sig och började staka rakt ut i den orörda vitheten. Det kändes som om han inte skulle komma någonvart även om han fortsatte i oändlighet. Här kunde man fortsätta rakt fram i timmar och aldrig komma fram, aldrig komma någonstans alls. Han var omgiven av ett stort vitt och blått ingenting.

Skrämmande.

_Avstånd. Jag vill ha distans. Och balans – det är viktigt. Jag måste få balansen tillbaka. Jag måste få lite distans till allt det här. Det är helt obegripligt fantastiskt men det skrämmer mig också._

Han lät blicken svepa över den vita oändligheten, så hård och mjuk samtidigt. Kontrasterna igen. Och monotonin. Ren, iskall tomhet.

Det kändes som om han färdades genom tomheten mot ett mål, en kärna… mot något han ville hitta. Substans och mening. Kanske väntade det på honom i slutet av tomheten.

Tanken påminde honom om något men han mindes inte vad. En dröm…

…_en dröm där allt var blått och vitt med oändliga vita slätter… och sedan började röda blommor skjuta upp ur snön… nej, inte blommor utan eldslågor, små eldar som smälte snön så att marken blev mörk av lera…_

Det var drömmen han haft när han blivit blodad.

Nu började han bli rädd på riktigt och ökade tempot så att smärtan i armar, ben och lungor skulle sudda ut tankarna.

_Min hjärna måste __vara frostskadad eller något. Varför tänker jag så här annars? Varför kom jag ihåg det där nu? __Fortsätt, Draco. Bara fortsätt. Låt a__rmarna jobba som pistonger, inte tänka, inte tänka… det enda som finns är rörelse och kraft._

När han till sist stannade hade han ingen aning om hur långt han hade åkt. Svettig och flämtande såg han sig omkring och torkade sig om näsan med vanten. Åh, det här jävla stället! Så vackert och storslaget att man kände sig ovärdig och oestetisk i jämförelse, en helt försumbar och ovidkommande liten människogestalt mitt i det majestätiska. Och så rann näsan, och en rinnande näsa var väl ungefär det minst tilltalande man kunde tänka sig.

Draco såg sig omkring och allt var bara vitt, så vitt att man inte såg det efter en stund. Det grumlades och blev till alla färger samtidigt så att man tappade känslan för både riktning och avstånd. När han hade stått och stirrat in i tomheten en stund kunde han inte ens se den blåaktiga skuggan av sina egna skidspår längre. Det gick inte att avgöra om den vita ytan framför honom var horisontell eller vertikal; om den var plan som ett golv framför honom eller en vägg som han skulle kollidera med om han fortsatte framåt.

_Inte få panik nu. Det kanske går att transferera sig tillbaka. Och om det inte går kan jag följa mina egna spår tillbaka. De finns ju där. Ta det lugnt och andas djupt…_

Han gjorde ett försök att transferera sig till byn men det fungerade inte, vilket antagligen betydde att den var transfereringsskyddad. Fan också, fanns det inga trollformler som kunde skydda ögonen mot ljuset? Det måste det ju finnas här uppe, men Draco kunde dem inte.

_Vänd helt om bara, din dumskalle__. Du känner var spåren är. Skidorna följer dem. _

När han lyckades skratta åt sig själv kändes det mycket bättre, och han vände helt om och började följa skidspåren tillbaka mot byn. När han nådde bytorget hade skymningen redan börjat falla och med den kom former och avståndskänsla tillbaka en stund innan allting återigen slukades upp av mörkret.

xxx

Så nu hade det hänt, tänkte Dumbledore och lutade sig tungt mot fönsterbänken. Kärleken mellan pojkarna hade blivit erkänd, bekräftad och uttalad; nu var den aktiv och verksam... och nu måste de försöka använda sig av den på rätt sätt. Den var tvungen att få växa sig starkare en tid, växa och slå rot, och så fick de hoppas att det var tillräckligt. Men de hade ont om tid.

Dumbledore suckade och gick bort till skrivbordet, satte sig ner och drog tankfullt med fingret längs den blankpolerade klingan på Godric Gryffindors svärd. Då och då kände han sig oändligt, avgrundsdjupt ensam. Han saknade Nicholas Flamel mer än han vanligtvis tillät sig att erkänna – det hade varit så skönt att ha någon som var äldre och klokare än han själv, någon man kunde vända sig till och berätta allt för utan att behöva vakta sin tunga. Alla behövde någon att gå till för att få råd, någon som lyssnade. Det behövde till och med Tom Riddle fast han förmodligen för länge sedan hade övertygat sig själv om motsatsen.

Under sitt långa liv hade Dumbledore hamnat i många underliga, invecklade och farliga situationer, men sällan hade han behövt ett gott råd bättre än han gjorde idag. Gjorde han rätt? Var det etiskt försvarbart, det val han hade gjort? Det var det som var den springande punkten. Och hur många gånger förr hade han ställt sig den frågan när det gällde Harry Potter?

Nu för tiden undvek han oftast att träffa Harry, och så hade det varit i några år nu. Han tyngdes av skuldkänslor och dåligt samvete. De hade utnyttjat Harry på olika sätt ända sedan han var liten men det innebar inte att han fick fortsätta utnyttjas med något slags automatik, och i synnerhet inte på just det här cyniska, beräknande sättet. Stackars pojke! Inte ens sin kärlek fick han ha i fred. Den blev också exponerad, undersökt, diskuterad och utnyttjad i andra syften.

Men avsikten var ju inte att vara grym – avsikten var ändå den bästa. Att pojkarna var attraherade av varandra var så uppenbart, och i kväll hade Svärdet sagt Dumbledore att de hade talat med varandra om sin attraktion och tillåtit sig att få utlopp för den, och också att den snabbt höll på att utvecklas till kärlek. Denna kärlek skulle stärka Harry och berika hans liv förutom att den kunde användas i syfte att rädda trollkarlsvärlden från en fasansfull undergång. Det fanns både personliga och politiska fördelar – nå, det måste väl ändå vara något. Det _måste_ betyda att det inte var fel.

Rent bortsett från att det var allt de hade.

Kärlek var deras enda effektiva vapen och Harry deras enda hopp. Det var Harry Potters lycka och olycka att ha fötts med sådan känslomässig och magisk kraft; det var hans underbara och tragiska öde att ha välsignats med en kärlek som var så stark.

Dumbledore lade tillbaka svärdet på dess sammetskudde, och när han täckte över det med den röda, guldkantade duken upptäckte han att ögonen tårades. Han höll på att bli gammal, trots allt, och ikväll kände han sig äldre än någonsin.

Vilket förstås var alldeles riktigt, sade han till sig själv med mild ironi. Det var ju onekligen sant att han i detta ögonblick var äldre än han någonsin varit förr.

Han skrattade till och kände sig lite lättare till mods, om än bara för stunden. Så rätade han på ryggen, tog ett djupt andetag och beslutade sig för att kalla till sig Severus Snape och Remus Lupin.

xxx

Flyttnyckeln släppte omilt ner Harry och Draco på tågstationen i Hogsmeade och de reste sig mödosamt upp, borstade av sig och log lite sorgset mot varandra. Den overkliga, förtrollade veckan i snöriket var slut och de var tillbaka i verkligheten igen.

Harrys blick gled från Dracos ögon ner till munnen. Han ville så förtvivlat gärna kyssa honom och strunta i om någon såg; kyssa honom på munnen, halsen, nyckelbenet och dra fingrarna genom det blonda håret, hålla honom tätt intill sig och aldrig släppa taget... När han mötte Dracos blick igen såg han att det var en ömsesidig längtan. Han var glad att han hade sin klädnad på sig.

När de lyfte upp sina koffertar rörde deras händer vid varandra och båda ryckte till. De log mot varandra igen. Det var som en liten hemlighet mellan dem.

"Jaha, det var det," sade Draco lågt. "Jag önskar att vi hade kunnat vara kvar en vecka till."

Harry blev varm i ansiktet. "Minst en."

Draco höll fast hans blick igen. "Vi bor ju i samma hus," sade han. "Jag vet att det inte blir samma sak, men du vet var jag finns. Och jag vet var _du_ finns."

Var det möjligt att ha sex med varandra i tanken, bara med hjälp av blicken? I Harrys huvud utspelade sig just nu en het och upphetsad kyss där de slukade varandras munnar, tryckte sig mot varandra och lät händerna glida in under den andres klädnad, och han tvivlade inte alls på att Draco föreställde sig samma sak.

Men de var tvungna att gå, och Harry försökte ignorera sin smärtsamma upphetsning medan de klättrade in i vagnen utanför stationsbyggnaden. När de hade lämnat ljusen i byn bakom sig och slagit in på den mörka, slingrande vägen mot Akademin landade Draco plötsligt i Harrys knä, satte sig gränsle och började kyssa honom, fumlade under hans klädnad, drog upp skjortan så att han kunde röra vid naken hud, knäppte upp hans jeans...

"Draco - ! Åhh…"

Draco hade skratt i rösten när han gled ner ur Harrys knä och började kyssa hans nakna mage. "Fort, innan vi är framme!"

Harrys skratt övergick i flämtningar.

När de klev ner ur vagnen utanför Akademins bevakade grindar var de misstänkt röda om kinderna men såg mycket oskyldiga ut. Rengöringsformler kunde vara väldigt användbara. Harry gav Draco ett hemlighetsfullt litet leende och drog runt tungan i munnen. Han kunde fortfarande känna smaken av honom.

xxx

Hermione såg genast att något hade hänt mellan Harry och Malfoy.

Det fanns en ny närhet mellan dem, en intimitet som bara kunde komma sig av att de lärt känna varandra bättre – mycket bättre. De sneglade på varandra hela tiden men inte på det där spända sättet som de hade gjort förut. Nu höll de istället kvar den andres blick, utbytte nästan omärkliga leenden och rodnade, och ibland rörde de lätt vid varann när de gick förbi varann eller gick igenom en dörr samtidigt. Fingrar som hastigt möttes, armar som snuddade vid varandra, snabbt och lätt... Harry utstrålade ett slags stillsam lycka som också skymtade i Draco Malfoys ögon då och då. När Malfoy såg på Harry hade han faktiskt något som liknade ömhet i blicken. Hermione hade aldrig trott att han kunde känna något så varmt och mänskligt som ömhet, men nu såg hon det tydligt.

Hon kunde inte direkt påstå att hon var förvånad – det hade varit uppenbart ganska länge att någonting pågick mellan dem. Hon kunde inte heller påstå att hon var upprörd eller chockad över att Harry var gay även om hon aldrig hade reflekterat över den möjligheten förut. Hans förälskelse i Cho Chang hade gjort att hon aldrig ens hade tänkt i den riktningen. Men det var _någonting_ som gjorde henne upprörd och chockad i alla fall. Antagligen hade det mer med henne själv att göra än med honom.

Hon visste att hon borde vara glad för Harrys skull, för han hade haft det så besvärligt så länge, men i stället kände hon sig sviken, förrådd och absurt övergiven, ensammare än hon trott vara möjligt och också riktigt, riktigt arg. När hon var ensam i sitt rum grät hon och rasade, slog och bet i kuddar och slängde böcker i väggen. När hon såg pojkarna utbyta innehållsrika blickar fick hon kämpa för att hålla tårarna tillbaka. Hon vägrade sitta bredvid Harry i biblioteket och ibland när han pratade med henne, retades med henne eller försökte lägga handen på hennes axel slet hon sig loss och gick därifrån. Det spelade ingen roll att det var barnsligt och att hon kände sig löjlig när hon gjorde det; hon stod bara inte ut. Hon avskydde när Harry fick den där drömmande blicken i ögonen och satt och stirrade på Malfoys blonda nacke, helt omedveten om omvärlden. Men allra mest avskydde hon när han faktiskt märkte att hon var närvarande, vände sin leende blick mot henne och pratade med henne som en i gänget – för hon ville vara mer än så, betyda mer än så för honom. Och förut hade hon trott att hon gjorde det. Ända tills nu.

Ibland försökte hon övertyga sig själv om att det var helt naturligt att känna som hon gjorde. Hon skulle ha varit avundsjuk på vem som helst som var kär och lycklig, någon som hade just det som hon själv och Ron precis hade börjat upptäcka tillsammans och som de sedan hade blivit brutalt fråntagna. Men hon visste att det var mer än så och att det fanns ett fult namn för det hon kände: hon var helt enkelt fruktansvärt svartsjuk på Draco Malfoy.

Tidigare hade hon varit smått svartsjuk på Cho Chang också, lätt föraktfull över Harrys dåliga smak vad gällde tjejer, men det här var annorlunda. Det här var verkligt, det var på allvar.

Till sin egen lättnad upptäckte hon att hennes känslor inte var helt och hållet egoistiska. Visserligen ville hon vara vän med Harry som förut, att han skulle behöva henne och plugga med henne och komma till henne när han ville prata, men hon var också orolig för honom. Hans val av partner gjorde henne verkligen bekymrad på allvar även om det var uppenbart att Malfoy var kär i Harry också. Hon litade helt enkelt inte på Malfoy och trodde inte att hon någonsin skulle ändra sig på den punkten.

Gradvis slutade Hermione att prata med Harry, slutade äta lunch och fika med honom och slutade plugga med honom på kvällarna, men han verkade knappt märka det. Han var så fruktansvärt, hjälplöst förälskad i Malfoy att han över huvud taget inte lade märke till någon annan människa, inte ens sin äldsta, bästa och närmaste vän.

_Närmaste!_ tänkte hon med en fnysning. _Knappast. Inte nu längre._

Så Hermione tog till sitt gamla beprövade knep, det enda som alltid fungerade: hon begravde sig i böcker. Hon såg till att hon alltid hade mycket att göra och smällde i sig så mycket fakta och detaljer att det inte fanns plats för något annat i hennes hjärna. Pluggandet hade fördelen att det gjorde henne trött också, så hon somnade så fort hon lagt huvudet på kudden. Det var ett bra sätt att undvika sömnlösa nätter.

Hon hade aldrig haft lätt att få vänner. Det hade blivit lite bättre med åren men hon var sannerligen inte den typen som skaffade nya bekanta till höger och vänster vart hon än kom. Harry och hon hade varit så nära vänner så länge att hon saknade honom ständigt. Allt hon gjorde påminde om honom, påminde om allt som hon tidigare hade gått till honom för att få: en kopp te, en pratstund, en kram, ett skratt… och det var inte så lätt att bryta den vanan. Nu stod det smärtsamt klart för henne att hon verkligen behövde honom. Trots att han hela tiden fanns i närheten var han utom räckhåll för henne, och hon saknade honom så att det gjorde ont.

xxx

Det var plågsamt, en ljuv plåga, att se Draco i klassrummet och möta honom i korridorerna och biblioteket utan att få röra vid honom. Under trollformellektionen i morse hade Harry missat minst en kvart av föreläsningen eftersom han satt och stirrade som förhäxad på Dracos nacke och såg hur de fina, blonda små håren skimrade mot den vita huden i morgonljuset… Han hade blivit alldeles darrig, matt i knäna och het i magen, och på andra ställen med för den delen. Än en gång var han tacksam över den vida klädnaden.

Nu när han låg ensam i sängen började han tänka på den där mjuka, blonda nacken igen. Längtansfullt tänkte han på silkeslen hud och starka armar och på hur Draco slöt ögonen när han lutade huvudet bakåt… Harry lät handen glida ner mellan benen. _Draco halvvägs ner ur sängen, alldeles borta av njutning, flämtande med halvöppen mun…_ Han började röra handen snabbare och låtsades att det var Dracos. Han saknade Draco så mycket att det värkte i kroppen, som om känslan av Dracos frånvaro var så stark att den rörde vid hans hud… _Jag vill ha honom ovanpå mig så att jag känner tyngden… åh gud, det där underbara stönandet när han kommer…_ – och så kom Harry själv med Dracos namn på läpparna.

_Det här är helt vansinnigt,_ tänkte han lite senare och var tvungen att skratta för sig själv nu när han blivit av med den värsta spänningen. _Jag längtar så mycket efter honom att det känns som om jag ska dö, och så är han bara en trappa ner!_

Sedan vände han sig på sidan och somnade med en kudde i famnen. Den var en mycket blek ersättning för det han egentligen ville ha.

xxx

Strax före midnatt hade Draco plötsligt uppenbarat sig i Harrys rum som en oväntad present. När Harry öppnade dörren hade han bara sagt "Schhh!" och lagt fingret över läpparna, backat in Harry i rummet och låst dörren bakom dem. Och han hade haft alldeles rätt: det behövdes inga ord. Vissa saker talade för sig själva.

Nu låg de och dåsade i den tillstökade sängen. Deras kläder låg kringströdda på golvet och slängda över möblerna.

De hade inte brytt sig om att dra för gardinerna. Det var en vacker kväll och de befann sig på översta våningen där ingen kunde se dem – enda sättet att se in i rummet var om någon flög förbi, och luftrummet over Akademin var skyddat med ett avancerat nät av trollformler. Månen lyste med kallt vitt sken och nattvinden jagade kritblå molnstrimmor över den mörka himlen. Ljuset som föll in över sängen var tillräckligt för att de skulle kunna se varandra som spöklikt skimrande gestalter.

När Harry såg på Draco i det svaga, kalla ljuset tänkte han att ingen kunde vara vackrare än Draco. Ingen kom ens i närheten.

Det kändes fortfarande som ett obegripligt underverk. För det mesta funderade han inte så mycket på det utan accepterade det bara som ett ljuvligt faktum, men ibland, som nu, var han tvungen att stanna upp och förundras. Hur kunde något så underbart hända? Det var som ett mirakel och han hade svårt att förstå att det var sant.

Dracos grå ögon öppnades och såg rakt in i hans egna och han kände en varm hand komma upp och kupa sig runt hans nacke. Han rös lite av njutning och log när han böjde sig ner och kysste Draco, en mjuk och sömnig kyss som långsamt blev allt hetare.

Harry njöt av ögonblicket och tänkte samtidigt att han aldrig skulle få nog av Draco, aldrig någonsin.

xxx

Pojkarna hade legat och dåsat men nu rörde Draco på sig. Han vände på huvudet och såg på det fridfullt slumrande ansiktet intill hans eget på kudden. Aldrig hade han anat att det kunde vara så fantastiskt att se på någon som bara låg där och andades.

Han strök med fingret över Harrys kind och ner över halsen, och lät sedan handflatan fortsätta längs den nakna armen. Harry rörde sig lite under beröringen och mumlade:

"Mmmm...?"

Så öppnade han ögonen och mötte Dracos med ett leende. Draco fann inga ord. Han bara såg och såg in i de gröna ögonen vars färg han inte kunde se just nu, och försökte begripa att det var hans egen närvaro som framkallade det där leendet, det aningen sneda leendet som Draco hade retat sig på förr men som nu gjorde honom alldeles varm.

Harrys hand kom upp i nacken på Draco och rufsade honom i håret.

"Kan vi inte stanna här för alltid?" mumlade han.

Harrys röst fick Draco att darra, och plötsligt gjorde han något han aldrig gjort förut: han bad Harry att hålla om honom. Och var livrädd att Harry skulle säga nej.

Men det gjorde han förstås inte utan höll Draco tätt intill sig, och Draco suckade och borrade in näsan mot Harrys varma hals och kände sig trygg och säker. Det var en falsk känsla, det var han medveten om. Ingen var någonsin trygg någonstans.

Ingen hade hållit om Draco så som Harry gjorde nu, och det var underbart och skrämmande på en gång att älska någon på det här viset, att behöva någon så mycket. Och veta att man kunde förlora allt det här underbara man hade.

_Men varför skulle jag förlora det? Det ska jag inte, helt enkelt._

Han blundade hårt och undrade varför det kändes som om han höll på att drunkna.

xxx

Lite senare satte sig Harry upp och drog Draco med sig, tog om hans ansikte med båda händerna och såg honom djupt i ögonen innan han lutade pannan mot Dracos för ett ögonblick. Sedan började han kyssa honom över hela ansiktet, på pannan först, på ögonbrynen, kindbenen, näsan... på ögonlocken när Draco slöt ögonen, och till sist mycket, mycket mjukt på munnen. Draco satt blickstilla som om han knappt vågade andas. Sedan kom hans händer upp och strök försiktigt över Harrys hår och ner över nacken, och det var Harrys tur att blunda när Dracos fingertoppar försiktigt ritade mjuka små cirklar över huden.

"Harry…?" Det var bara en viskning.

"Ja?" viskade Harry tillbaka.

Draco drog ett djupt, darrigt andetag innan han sa orden som inte borde vara någon chock eller överraskning längre men som ändå var det:

"Harry… jag tror att... jag älskar dig."

xxx

Senare på natten satt de i sängen insvepta i täcket med ryggen mot sänggaveln och pratade lågmält om quidditch, om kärlek, om ingenting alls. Harry hade huvudet på Dracos axel och Dracos arm runt sig, och omkring dem var mörkret alldeles varmt. De satt tysta en stund och lyssnade på nattljuden innan Harry lågt sa:

"Jag skulle vilja att du berättade något för mig som du aldrig har berättat för någon annan förut."

Draco stelnade till.

"Vad då? Jag menar – varför det? Vad vill du att jag ska berätta?"

"Vad som helst. Bara något som du aldrig har sagt till någon förut. Något som du har känt eller tänkt eller något du gillar att göra men som du aldrig pratar med någon om. En fånig vana, kanske, eller något minne…" Han lyfte på huvudet och mötte Dracos blick. "Eller någon gång när du har gjort bort dig, men det har jag ju förstås sett dig göra så många gånger."

Draco drämde till honom med en kudde.

Ett kuddkrig senare lade de sig ner igen tätt intill varandra, och Draco funderade. Något som han aldrig hade berättat för någon? Det fanns så mycket han aldrig pratade med någon om. Alldeles för mycket. Han visste inte var han skulle börja.

"Berätta något om din familj," föreslog Harry. "Jag tycker det är intressant med dina föräldrar."

"Mina föräldrar? Varför då?"

Harry ryckte på axlarna. "För att jag aldrig fick lära känna mina egna, kanske. Jag har aldrig haft en riktig familj; jag vet inte hur det fungerar. Eller kanske för att... varenda gång jag har träffat din pappa har det varit väldigt obehagligt. Jag har undrat hur det var att… att ha honom som pappa."

Draco tittade upp i taket.

"Jag har ingen familj längre," sa han och försökte låta likgiltig.

Harry satte sig kapprak i sängen med ett skamset, förfärat uttryck i ansiktet.

"Förlåt! Det var otroligt okänsligt av mig. Jag tänkte mig inte för."

Draco ryckte på axlarna. "Det gör inget. Jag tänker knappt på det längre."

Det var inte helt sant men ingen direkt lögn heller.

"Vad var det som hände egentligen? Du sa att något hände på sommaren efter sjätte året på Hogwarts. Det måste ha varit någonting med din pappa. Vill du berätta vad det var?"

"Nej." Draco skakade på huvudet. "Nej, jag vill inte prata om det. Inte nu. Men jag ska berätta något annat om min pappa. Ett minne jag har av honom. Jag måste bara tänka lite först."

Harry lutade sig tillbaka igen, drog upp knäna och väntade.

Draco slöt ögonen. Det han kände för sin pappa var komplicerat, en blandning av rädsla, beundran och frustration, en förtvivlad längtan efter att imponera på honom och en minst lika stark längtan efter att bli accepterad och älskad. Respekt fanns där till en viss gräns, men kärlek? Jo, kärleken fanns nog där på ett reserverat sätt, men den uttrycktes inte och uppmuntrades inte heller, och det var ingen tvekan om att rädsla var den huvudsakliga ingrediensen i Dracos känslor. Varje gång han oväntat träffade på Lucius eller blev inkallad i hans arbetsrum blev han rädd, men han hade inte alltid klart för sig vad det var han var rädd för.

Han öppnade ögonen igen och såg på den klara, vita månen utanför fönstret, och det var månen som fick honom att minnas det enda tillfälle han kunde komma ihåg när han inte varit rädd för Lucius. Jo, kanske lite, men den kvällen hade rädslan bara varit en svag underström under allt det andra. Kanske var han tio år gammal den gången.

Han funderade en lång stund och undrade hur han skulle berätta det för Harry.

xxx

_Dracos mamma brukade komma in och ge honom en godnattkyss när han gått och lagt sig. Hon kysste honom på pannan eller näsan och strök honom över kinden. Beröringen var lätt som en snöflinga som landar på huden och den smälte lika fort. När hon gick tog hon lampan med sig och lämnade honom i mörkret._

_Hon visste inte att han var mörkrädd._

_När det var fullmåne hade Draco svårt att sova. Ibland somnade han efter att hon hade gått men vaknade igen efter bara några minuter. De nätterna kändes extra långa, och de andades långsamt in och ut, som ett väldigt urtidsdjur eller kanske som tidvattnet vid kusten._

_Det fanns saker som bara gick att göra när det var fullmåne._

_Man kunde smyga sig upp ur sängen och dra ifrån gardinerna och sedan gå och lägga sig igen, ligga där i sängen och titta på den klara månen. Den såg så spöklik ut där den hängde som ett vitt, lysade klot mot den svarta natthimlen. Man kunde hålla upp handen framför ansiktet på ett visst sätt och blunda med ena ögat, och om man måttade med tummen och pekfingret såg det ut som om man höll månen mellan dem som en pärla som man ville undersöka. Precis som mannen i juvelerarbutiken i Svartvändargränden brukade göra. _

_En gång när Draco låg och höll månen mellan fingrarna så, kom hans pappa in i rummet. Både Draco och Lucius stelnade till, Draco i sin lustiga position med handen framför ansiktet och Lucius på tröskeln när han såg att hans son var vaken. Kanske båda två kände sig lite ertappade, även om Draco aldrig hade föreställt sig att Lucius kunde bli förlägen över någonting. I månskenet såg de varandra svagt men tydligt, som vålnader, som om ingenting var riktigt verkligt._

_"Draco, vad gör du? Du ska ju sova."_

_Lucius' röst var kylig som alltid men lite mjukare än annars._

_"Ja, pappa. Men jag kunde inte somna. Månen lyste så starkt."_

_Lucius svarade inte genast. Han steg in i rummet och stängde dörren efter sig._

_"Månen lyste så starkt så du drog undan gardinerna?"_

_Draco behövde inte se det för att veta att Lucius hade höjt på ena ögonbrynet, men han blev förvånad över tonfallet – det lät mer roat än sarkastiskt. När Lucius kom fram till sängen och satte sig på sängkanten höll Draco andan. Han kunde inte minnas att hans pappa någonsin suttit på sängkanten så, förutom ett par gånger när Draco varit sjuk när han var väldigt liten, och då bara för en kort stund. Lucius log sällan men nu lekte ett litet leende kring hans mun. Ögonen var som mörka, suddiga fläckar och det gick inte att se uttrycket i dem._

_"Jag kunde ändå inte sova," sa han förklarande, "och då ville jag titta på månen. Jag tycker om att göra det. Jag har gjort det flera gånger förut."_

_Det var ett medgivande som han aldrig skulle ha gjort i vanliga fall, men det här var ingen vanlig kväll. Det kändes som om man kunde göra och säga vad som helst och ändå slippa bestraffning._

_"Då vet vi åtminstone att du inte är en varulv," svarade Lucius._

_Han lät faktiskt road. Vad hade hänt, tänkte Draco, som fått honom på så underligt gott humör? Det luktade lite alkohol om honom men inte så starkt som det kunde göra ibland. Draco prövade ett leende, och hans pappa log tillbaka ner mot honom. _

_"Vad var det du gjorde med handen framför ansiktet när jag kom in?"_

_Ja, det kändes som faktiskt om man kunde säga vad som helst – nästan vad som helst._

_"Jag höll i månen," viskade han. "Mellan tummen och pekfingret. Bara höll den där. Som en pärla."_

_Lucius svarade inte. I stället såg han bort mot fönstret och månen med en rynka mellan ögonbrynen. Sedan lyfte han handen och gjorde en gest som om han försökte nypa i luften eller mäta något med tummen och pekfingret, och rynkan försvann när han blundade med ena ögat och kisade mot det kalla ljuset._

_"Ja," sa han sakta, "månen är verkligen som en pärla. En vacker, lysande pärla." Han tog ner handen igen och blicken förlorade sig i någonting långt borta. "Har jag visat De fåvitska jungfrurna för dig någon gång, Draco?"_

_"Nej, pappa."_

_"Då är det på tiden att jag gör det."_

_Draco väntade. Det var som om mörkret andades runt omkring dem. _

_"I morgon. Kom till mitt arbetsrum efter frukosten så ska jag visa dem för dig. Juveler, Draco. Ädelstenar. Pärlsmycken. De lever sitt eget liv. Ibland tror jag inte att de tillhör oss alls. Vi kanske tillhör dem för en kort stund, men sedan överger de oss och går vidare till nästa. Månen är din pärla, Draco. Behåll den så länge du kan, för förr eller senare lämnar den dig. Det gör de alltid." _

_Draco förstod inte vad hans pappa menade, men han lyfte handen framför ansiktet, blundade med ena ögat och tog det lysande klotet mellan tummen och pekfingret. Far och son var tysta en lång stund men tiden gick både fort och långsamt den natten, sköljde fram och tillbaka i ändlösa vågor._

_"Visst är det underligt," sa Lucius lågt, "att vi kan sitta här båda två och hålla i månen? Vi sitter här tillsammans, och båda håller vi månen mellan fingrarna."_

_Trots att Draco kunde ha sagt vad som helst, nästan vad som helst, kom han inte på någonting att svara. Och efter ännu några sekunder som gick både snabbt och långsamt reste sig Lucius upp från sängkanten och drog upp täcket till hakan på Draco. Sedan gick han bort till fönstret och drog för gardinerna så att Draco inte såg honom längre men hörde honom mumla "Lumos". I det blåaktiga skenet från trollstaven kom han fram till sängen igen och räckte ut handen som för att stryka Draco över håret, men drog tillbaks den igen innan han rört vid sin son._

_"God natt, Draco. Sov nu."_

_Så vände han på klacken och gick ut ur rummet, stängde tyst dörren och lämnade Draco i mörkret._

_Han visste inte att Draco var mörkrädd. _

_Men Draco kunde åtminstone tänka på månen som fortfarande fanns där ute på andra sidan gardinerna, klart lysande som en dyrbar pärla. _

xxx

"Det är enda gången i mitt liv som jag kan minnas att jag inte var rädd för honom," mumlade Draco när han slutat sin berättelse. Han hade vänt bort ansiktet från Harry. "Eller åtminstone bara lite. Och det är enda gången jag har känt att jag… att han… att han verkligen brydde sig om mig." Han var tyst en stund och när han fortsatte var rösten klarare och stadigare. "Han visade mig De fåvitska jungfrurna dagen därpå, precis som han hade sagt. Det är ett spänne, ett kappspänne från 1600-talet. Han berättade att det har funnits i släkten sedan 1688 men att det troligen är tillverkat tidigare, på 1620-talet kanske. Det höll ihop Charles-Louis Malfoys slängkappa under det stora vätteslaget 1710. När pappa pratade om det lät han alldeles halvkvävd, som om han blev så rörd att han knappt kunde andas. Jag tyckte det var pinsamt. Det är inte ens ett särskilt vackert spänne – det tyckte jag inte då och jag tycker det fortfarande inte. Men det sa jag förstås inte. Jag sa aldrig att jag inte begriper varför han är så fascinerad av pärlor."

De var tysta en lång stund medan deras tankar vandrade åt olika håll. Harry ville fråga Draco om pärlorna och vad de symboliserade, prata om månen som måste ha sett ut precis som den gjorde i kväll, tung och vit med ett sken som dränkte allt i ett spöklikt skimmer. Han ville fråga om Lucius och om Dracos rädsla, men han vågade inte. Det var ironiskt, för Dracos ansikte var för en gångs skull alldeles naket och öppet och det skulle bara behövas ett enda steg… och då vågade inte Harry ta det.

"Du då?" sa Draco till sist.

Harry ryckte till.

"Va?"

"Det är din tur att berätta något som du aldrig har berättat för någon."

Harry bet sig i läppen. Något han aldrig hade berättat… Det måste väl vara något han skämdes för eller tyckte var pinsamt, för det var sådana saker som man aldrig sa till någon. Sådant som kunde vändas emot en.

Men han skulle vilja berätta något ordentligt för Draco, något som verkligen var betydelsefullt och inte bara lite vardagligt halvpinsamt. Draco var viktig för honom, så han ville berätta något viktigt.

"Jag vet ingenting om din familj heller," sa Draco. "Alla känner till din historia i stora drag men nästan ingen vet några detaljer. Jag vet knappt någonting om… om dina mugglarsläktingar, till exempel. Du kanske kunde berätta något om dem."

Harry kände att han rodnade och var tacksam för att det var relativt mörkt. Han tänkte aldrig på familjen Dursley om han inte var tvungen, och när han gjorde det blev han bara arg och upprörd över alla de hundratals sätt som de hade förnedrat honom på.

"Vad vill du veta?"

"Allt!" Draco hejdade sig. "Jag menar… vad som helst. Vad du vill. Exakt hur är du släkt med dem, till exempel? Och varför bodde du hos dem? Fanns det ingen i trollkarlsvärlden som kunde ta hand om dig?"

Harry tog ett djupt andetag. Det var han själv som hade börjat så nu fick han ta konsekvenserna av det. Det var inte mer än rättvist.

"Jag har hört att det fanns flera trollkarlsfamiljer som erbjöd sig att ta hand om mig när mina föräldrar hade dött, men det gällde att sätta mig i säkerhet från Voldemort." Draco drog häftigt efter andan men Harry fortsatte: "Petunia Dursley är min moster och blodsband var det starkaste skyddet, så Dumbledore lämnade mig hos familjen Dursley tills jag var elva år och kunde börja på Hogwarts."

"Men var det ingen som kontaktade dig? Från trollkarlsvärlden, menar jag?"

"Nej. Jag hade ingen aning om att jag var trollkarl eller ens att det _fanns_ trollkarlar - inte förrän jag fyllde elva och Hagrid kom och hämtade mig. Dursleys berättade aldrig någonting om pappas släkt eller någonting om mina föräldrar heller. Det enda de berättade om mamma och pappa var en lögn."

"Vad var det för något?"

"Att de hade dött i en bilolycka."

Draco gav honom en chockad blick. "Men det… det är verkligen helt…"

Harry ryckte på axlarna. "Dursleys avskydde mig. Det gör de fortfarande. De hatar allt som har med magi att göra. Jag tror att min morbror hatar det för att han inte har någon fantasi. Han förstår sig inte på det och allt han inte begriper avskyr han – och det är faktiskt det mesta, förutom borrar och mat. Och jag tror moster Petunia avskyr mamma för att hon är svartsjuk på hennes magiska krafter. Mamma fick väl mer uppmärksamhet när de var små."

"Så din mormor och morfar hade ingenting emot magi?"

"Jag har aldrig pratat med moster Petunia om det. När jag försökte en gång hotade hon med att kasta ut mig, och jag fick ingen mat på tre dagar. Jag bara hörde henne säga en gång – till Hagrid, faktiskt, när han kom och hämtade mig till Hogwarts – att mormor och morfar var överförtjusta över att ha en häxa i familjen."

"Ingen mat på tre dagar? Du fick alltså svälta?"

"Det låter lite melodramatiskt men jag antar det. Ibland. De visade sin uppskattning – och sitt missnöje – med mat. Så min kusin Dudley var smällfet medan jag var tunn som en liten pinne."

Dracos min var en obeskrivlig blandning av medkänsla, indignation och ilska som gjorde Harry varm inuti, och lite obekväm också. Han ville inte att Draco skulle tycka synd om honom. Men plötsligt ändrade Draco sinnesstämning helt, eller kanske han ville gottgöra Harry för den eländiga barndom han haft, för han tryckte försiktigt ner Harry på rygg på sängen, höll fast hans armar och började kyssa honom överallt där han kom åt.

"Nu är du i alla fall ingen liten pinne längre," mumlade han någonstans strax ovanför Harrys navel. "Mer som den senaste Firebolt-modellen."

Hans hår låg som en mjuk solfjäder över Harrys hud när han strök med läpparna över Harrys höft.

Harry tänkte på den otroliga kontrasten mellan familjen Dursley och det här, och på vad Dursleys skulle säga om de visste, och var tvungen att skratta.

xxx

Draco stod framför spegeln som satt på insidan av garderobsdörren och betraktade kritiskt sig själv. När han lät händerna glida ner över bröstet, magen och låren log han lite, för han tänkte på hur Harrys händer gjort samma sak. Harrys beröring gjorde honom vacker – alla spända muskler slappnade av och alla skarpa konturer mjuknade.

Men så var det flamman. Lord Voldemorts märke.

Han vände sig om och försökte vrida sig så att han kunde se det. Harry hade aldrig frågat om det som han hade frågat om näckrosen och det var Draco tacksam för, för vad skulle han svara? "Jag stod naken framför lord Voldemort och han rörde vid mig med ett finger som han hade doppat i en död mugglarkvinnas blod"? Draco rös häftigt vid minnet och trodde för ett ögonblick att han skulle behöva kräkas.

På sistone hade märket börjat göra ont, en dov, obehaglig, bultande smärta som ständigt gjorde sig påmind. Det skrämde honom. Han ville veta vad märket var och vad smärtan betydde; han ville veta vad lord Voldemort hade gjort med honom och om flamman hade någon koppling till Voldemorts märke med dödskallen och ormen. På ett eller annat sätt måste den ju ha det, och Draco ville veta hur – nej, egentligen ville han inte det, men det var mer skrämmande att inte veta. Han hade inte hittat några svar eller ledtrådar i någon av alla de böcker där han letat.

Skulle han kanske försöka sig på att…?

Han mötte sin egen uppspärrade, skrämda blick i spegeln. Ja, det kanske vore värt ett försök. Vad skulle kunna hända? Skulle lord Voldemort få veta att han försökt? Draco såg sig själv i ögonen en lång stund och nickade sedan långsamt åt sin spegelbild. Han måste försöka; det fanns inget annat sätt. Vad var kunskap till för om inte för att användas?

Han sträckte sig efter trollstaven och tvekade en sekund innan han släckte lampan, tog ett djupt andetag och satte trollstavens spets mot flamman.

"_Patefacio! Rei recreo!"_

Trollformeln blev bara till en hes viskning och Dracos hand darrade medan han väntade på att något skulle ske. Men ingenting hände och han kände inget annat än den dova smärtan från förut. Han kanske behövde vara mer bestämd. Han harklade sig och rätade på ryggen innan han försökte en gång till:

"_Patefacio! Rei recreo!"_

Den här gången bar rösten bättre; den var klarare och starkare. Nu måste det väl ändå fungera.

Först hände ingenting alls, men sedan började en underlig hetta sprida sig från flamman genom hela kroppen och ända ut i tår och fingrar. En svidande kylig hetta, brännande kall, som flytande eld och iskallt gift… Draco tappade trollstaven i golvet när ett flämtande grönt sken framträdde som en skimrande aura runt hela hans kropp. Han vände sig om för att se sig själv i spegeln och såg en mörk figur torna upp sig, naken och skräckinjagande med armarna ut från sidorna, omgiven av grönt spöklikt ljus. Det var fruktansvärt; han kände inte igen sig själv. Han såg ut som en helt främmande person, som någon han aldrig förr sett.

_H__jälp mig_, tänkte han skräckslaget.

Då hörde han skrattet, det omisskännliga, väsande mjuka skrattet, så nära att han trodde lord Voldemort var där hos honom i rummet, som om han stod alldeles bakom Draco och skrattade rakt in i hans öra, eller inne i hans huvud.

Sedan mattades ljusskenet av, den brännande känslan försvann och skrattet dog bort och lämnade tystnad efter sig. Draco stod kvar i mörkret, matt och darrande som om han just hade vaknat ur en feberdröm.

Ingen utom Harry hade någonsin vetat att Draco var mörkrädd.


End file.
